Holiday Aesthetic Creation
by wordsmithsandbetas
Summary: The following stories are submissions for the Wordsmiths & Betas Holiday Aesthetic Creation. All works belong first and foremost to JK Rowling and secondly to the writer who created it. Please visit our summary page for more information. All ratings/warnings are in the individual story.
1. Summary

**Welcome to Wordsmiths & Betas Holiday Aesthetic Creation. We had ten entries, which are listed below. Please remember to vote, by going to the link shared on Facebook.**

* * *

 **Please follow the numbers below to vote correctly (we skip chapter 1 - so there is no confusion)**

Christmas for Two - Chapter 2

Snowy Holiday Retreat - Chapter 3

A Gift to Remember - Chapter 4

Count Your Blessings - Chapter 5

Surprise in the Mountains - Chapter 6

Australian Christmas - Chapter 7

Have Yourself a Moony Christmas - Chapter 8

Malfoy X-Mas - Chapter 9

A Malfoy Family Christmas - Chapter 10

Cold Christmas Coffee - Chapter 11

* * *

 **The categories for voting are:**

Best Characterisation

Best Family

Best Holiday Celebration

Best Romance

Best Smut

Favourite Fic

The More the Merrier

Most Realistic

* * *

 **Please be sure to review the chapters that you read, whether you just say "Thanks" "Loved it" or a similar short review. Our writers work very hard to come up with these stories, and they deserve the recognition of their work. NO Constructive Criticism is allowed.**

 **Massive thank you to the creators of the beautiful aesthetics that helped inspire all of the stories.**


	2. Christmas for Two - Chapter 2

**FFN/Ao3 name:** mamapotterhead24/mamapotterhead2492

 **Fic name:** Christmas for Two

 **Pairing:** Hermione Granger/ Neville Longbottom

 **Rating:** M

 **This story was inspired by an aesthetic for the Wordsmiths & Betas Holiday Aesthetic Creation; it was created by Mrsaturtle. Thanks to Breannae Malfoy for being my alpha/beta on this.**

* * *

Sun streamed through the curtainless window of the cabin. Hermione turned beneath the sheets and traced the lines of his defined back. Truth be told, when they had started dating, she had thought they would never work. She had only considered him a friend, that was until he had grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into one of the most electrically charged, breathtaking kisses she had ever experienced; and now here they were.

Six months later and it was their first Christmas holiday together. He had swept her away to a remote Scottish cabin in the woods for a cosy Christmas, just the two of them. He was taking his first holiday away from Hogwarts with McGonagall's blessing, and she was taking time away from the Ministry.

He had taken care of everything, including giving her a muggle telly so that she could watch the sappy Christmas movies she loved. He had gotten a real Christmas tree and already had several wrapped gifts underneath it.

She leaned forward and kissed the space between his shoulders, causing a heaving breath followed by muscles stretching. She moved out of his way for fear of being squashed underneath his impressive physique. As soon as he rolled over, his arm affixed to her stomach and pulled her into him.

"I love waking up to you in bed with me," he put his nose to her hair and inhaled deeply. She chuckled and turned to face him.

"I love it too," he snaked his other arm underneath her body and pulled her to him as a second skin.

He kissed across her forehead and down her cheeks. He kissed down her jawline; then kissed her lips chastely. She smiled. He kissed the tip of her nose and nuzzled into her neck.

"Make love to me," he whispered into her neck.

"Again? Neville… don't you think we should, oh I don't know, go outside the cabin?" She looked down at his head, still buried against her neck, laving his tongue over her pulse point rhythmically.

"I could spend all day every day in bed with you and consider my life fulfilled," he kissed her neck as he spoke, "speaking of being fully filled," he murmured, rolling over onto his back and taking her with him.

She now sat astride her boyfriend's powerful hips. He ground himself against her shamelessly. She felt his hard manhood pressing into her already wet knickers. He was insistent. She shook her head at him and stood long enough to take off her panties.

"Better?" she asked, watching him as she absently tucked a curl behind her ear.

He thrust upwards into her, his steadily hardening cock peeking out from his open front shorts. As he did, he felt her wetness at the tip. He bit his lip and nodded.

"Much. Gods you are bloody perfect," he reached his large hands up to caress her t-shirt covered breasts.

His thumbs grazed her nipples, and they immediately hardened. She gasped and closed her eyes. He loved her reactions to his manipulations. He sat up as best he could and captured a cloth covered nipple between his lips and sucked hard. He felt her dampen and he grew completely stiff.

He let go a moment later and reach his lips up to kiss her neck again.

His hands pushed the hem of her shirt upwards, and before long it was flying to floor.

"You won't be needing that," he continued.

Hermione leaned down and kissed his lips. His hands traversed her curves as if he was trying to memorise them. He massaged her breasts as he thrust up into her again.

Hermione smiled and adjusted herself so that he sheathed himself completely inside her with one small move. He let out a hiss that turned into a moan. She placed a hand palm down on his chest and lifted herself off him. Neville groaned again.

She began to bounce, and he dug his fingers hard into her hips. He moved his hips with hers and ground his pelvis against her clit, earning him a squeal of ecstasy. He smiled to himself. He loved the surge of pride that filled him when he elicited those noises from his lady. He still, after half a year, could not believe she was his.

He moved his hands to grasp her arse cheeks and spanked one hard. She laughed at him as her head fell backwards, curls cascading down her back. He adjusted himself to sitting and fisted his hand in her loose curls. He pulled gently, and her head fell further backward. He leaned forward and kissed a path up the column of her neck and nibbled on her jawline. He pounded into her with short, shallow bursts. She started to wrap her arms around his neck, but he let go of her hair and grabbed both her wrists. He held them at her sides and swivelled his hips so that she rolled to the side and he took the position of dominance atop her.

He moved her wrists over her head and began slamming into her wildly. Her moans became shouts of obscenities and howls of abandon. Hermione began lifting her hips to meet his as her orgasm built. She watched as he bit his lip in concentration. She knew him well enough to know he was trying not to cross that threshold before her. He slowed his hips to a slow curling motion as he felt her ball her hands into fists. He knew she was close.

He leaned down to kiss her lips fiercely. She bit his bottom lip, and he grunted in ecstasy. She let go of his lip and looked up at him confidently. He slicked his tongue across her bottom lip in a second descent, and she opened her mouth to him. He tangled their tongues as he slowed his hips to hardly moving, letting her feel his weight and girth filling her up, his heartbeat echoing against her insides. She tried to move against him, but he stilled his hips. She groaned, and he let out a raspy chuckle.

"Beg for it," he whispered as her lips dropped into an O of protest.

All she could do was whine. He chuckled while holding himself inside her, secretly memorising every inch of her against his length. She tried to thrust into him again, and he slid halfway out of her. She cried wantonly. He laughed at her and shoved himself back in.

"Please. Neville. Please, I want my release," she begged, her words coming in broken syllables.

"Hmmm. Music to my ears," he whispered, slipping out of her.

He kissed the space between her breasts, taking a moment to lick at both of her rock hard nipples as he let his kisses travel downwards across her tight abdominal muscles, nibbling at the fleshy part of her hips and inner thighs.

She began to quake with desire. The corners of Neville's mouth twitched into an almost evil smile. She watched as his mouth disappeared. Their gazes met as his tongue lapped at her clit slowly, making her arch into his mouth and whinge in unrequited orgasm. He chuckled and let his teeth graze her skin before placing an innocent kiss on her clit.

"Oh Neville, I'm so close!" she wailed, trying and failing to grab his head.

He grinned like an idiot as he swirled his tongue around her bud once before she was shaking the entire bed. He hastened to climb back up her body and bury himself inside her as her channel began to quake and clenched around him. It was enough to send him over the edge. He deposited streams of his essence deep inside her belly.

They collapsed on the bed in a mess of limbs and fell into another deep sleep.

The next morning, Christmas morning, she woke up alone in the bed. She rolled over and let her feet hit the cold wooden floor. She could smell hot cocoa. She went to the wardrobe, grabbed pyjama bottoms, a tank top and grabbed her dressing gown and put them all on.

She strode to the window to look out at the snow-covered landscape. When she looked down at the windowsill, she found a large blue ceramic mug filled to the brim with steaming hot cocoa and mini marshmallows. She noticed a ring of condensation beside her mug where she didn't doubt Neville's had been. She grabbed her mug and walked towards the closed bedroom door.

On it was a piece of parchment with a note.

 _Hermione,_

 _Since our Christmas Eve got, erm, delayed, when you come downstairs it begins. We shall start with cuddles by the fire while drinking our cocoa, gift exchange, and then more cuddles on the sofa watching those muggle Christmas movies you love so much. Come downstairs at your leisure._

 _Nev_

She smiled at his note, opened the door and walked through it. She hurried down the stairs to find her boyfriend, watching _How the Grinch Stole Christmas_. She giggled, and he turned.

"About time you got around. Happy Christmas love," he walked towards her and enveloped her in his strong embrace.

"Happy Christmas Neville," she whispered against his chest.

He kissed her temple and then grabbed her hand, leading her to the sofa. He sat her down on it and began picking up her gifts and bringing them to her. She noticed he had his already piled beside him. She shook her head at his excitement.

"Alright, you first," he nodded to her and the smallest wrapped box on the top of her pile.

She eyed him suspiciously as she tore at the red tartan wrapping. She looked at the box for a moment before pulling off the lid. Her eyes shone with unshed tears.

Inside the small box against the velveteen interior was a sterling silver chain attached to a sterling silver book charm.

"Neville it's beautiful!" she squealed. He smiled and nodded.

"It's your favourite," he watched her.

"Hogwarts: A History?" she asked. Neville nodded.

"So that when it's not appropriate to have a hardbound copy with you, you'll still have one with you," he smiled. She clasped a hand over her mouth and let a few tears slip down her cheeks.

"It's so thoughtful," she continued staring at the charm.

"You mean a lot to me. I may not be a rich man, but I want to give you the world," he murmured. She was speechless.

Tears fell again.

He gave her a few moments and then began to open one of his gifts. It was wrapped in paper covered with evergreen trees. Inside were a pair of thick leather gloves. He put them on and looked at her.

"They're dragonhide gloves. I figured they might resist tentacula bites a bit better than your worn ones from Pomona," she interjected. He smiled at her and nodded.

"They're great, thanks, Babe," he sat them beside him as he took them off.

He motioned her to pick another. She grabbed another, in the same tartan wrapping. It was bigger than the last and soft. She unwrapped it and smiled at the purple and white argyle wool slipper socks inside.

"They're adorable Nev," she bent to put them on her feet. Instantly her feet were warmer.

He picked up another gift and tore the paper quickly. Inside it was a thick, leatherbound herbology text he had spotted in Flourish and Blotts a few weeks ago. He bent over towards her and placed a quick kiss on her lips in thanks.

"This one next" he offered.

She grabbed another and tore at it indelicately. There was a wooden box inside. Hermione looked up at Neville curiously, and he only smiled. She lifted the heavy polished lid and made a noise of confusion at the folded parchment envelope inside. She lifted it out and stared at the penmanship.

"From Headmistress McGonagall?" she wondered out loud.

"Open it," he urged.

She turned it over and tore the envelope open.

"Oh my…"

"Come on, read it out loud. What does our former Head of House have to say?" He oozed smugness.

"Dear Miss Granger, in regards to your interest in the job as Hogwarts librarian and the following stellar interview, I would be honoured to have you amongst our several alumni professors. Mister Longbottom wrote a shining recommendation letter in your favor, and I look forward to working with you in the future. Welcome to the Hogwarts staff. Sincerely, your friend and colleague, Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts. Oh my word! I, I'm the new Hogwarts librarian? I can't believe this!" she jumped up and Neville hugged her to him.

"Congratulations my darling. I can't wait to work alongside you," he couldn't contain his excitement.

"You wrote me a letter of recommendation? Neville…" she looked into his charming face.

"I mean, I knew you wanted to take a break from the ministry and surround yourself with books. Once I heard you had interviewed for the librarian position, I had to make sure my girl got what she wanted. Besides, I had my own selfish reasons for wanting you close to home. Now I can shag you as much as I want," he tightened his hold on her.

"And, we can get creative about it," she joked.

Neville paled.

"If you keep talking like that, we won't get through these presents because I will drag you to bed right now," he murmured. Hermione laughed.

"Come on, your turn," she gestured to his stack of gifts.

"Tease," he protested.

"You love it," she responded.

"Touchè," he smiled at her.

They continued through their stack of presents. Neville received weed resistant planters, thick wool socks, a red and gold sweater vest, and opal bladed pruning shears. He had insisted his current shears were good enough, but she refused to listen. She received many new books and various bedclothes that she knew Neville was excited to get her into. When she came to her last gift, however, she found only a scrap of parchment which read,

 _Close your eyes,_

She obeyed.

"Neville, what are you playing at?" she wondered.

"Just a moment love, and you'll find out," he called, seemingly having left her direct company.

She heard a faint jingle and Neville shushing something. She heard his heavy footsteps coming back across the room and felt his weight on the opposite side of the sofa.

"Alright, open your eyes Beautiful," he finally said.

She opened her eyes and curled into Neville's lap was a small ginger kitten. She wore a pink collar and a fuzzy pink jumper.

"Oh, My Godric! Neville! She's adorable!" she squealed, picking up the tiny kitten. Tears brimmed at her lashes.

The kitten balled up against Hermione's chest and began to purr contentedly.

"I know you had been sort of lonely after losing Crooks a few months ago, so I figured she might cheer you up a bit. What are you going to name this little angel anyway?" He shrugged as if it was the smallest thing in the world.

"She's already got a name, hasn't she? I heard the jingle of a tag when you went and got her," Hermione wondered. Neville looked at his girlfriend slyly.

"Did she? No, I don't recall a tag on her collar. Best investigate that hadn't we?" he moved to look at the kitten's collar. He took it off and a moment later put it back on the sleeping creature.

"Nope, no name tag but I did find this," he produced a diamond ring, set in between two small rubies.

The tears that had been clinging to Hermione's eyelashes finally fell.

"Oh Neville," she gasped and used both hands to cover her mouth as she watched him drop to a knee.

"Hermione, I'm not going to give you a big long speech telling you how I feel about you because you already know, but I have to know, would you do me the honour of becoming Mrs Longbottom?" he looked up at her hopefully.

She sobbed once before nodding profusely.

"Yes," she whispered. His smile grew to fill his face as he slipped the ring on her finger.

"So, what's her name?" he asked again.

"Jinx. Jinxy for a nickname," she affirmed.

"Jinxy, I love it. Daddy's Little Girl," Neville joked.

Hermione wiped her tears away and then cuddled into his chest with Jinxy still on hers as _the Santa Clause_ began.

They spent the entire rest of their Christmas holiday snuggled up on the sofa, a new family of three, enjoying the comfort of their solace. It was a simple holiday, sure but Hermione and Neville both agreed it was their best Christmas yet.

* * *

 **If you enjoyed this story, please be sure to review it for the writer who worked so hard. Be sure to check out their fanfiction/Ao3 accounts for more of their works.  
Also, remember to vote!**


	3. Snowy Holiday Retreat - Chapter 3

**Title:** Snowy Holiday retreat.

 **Ao3:** Lioness_Snake

 **Summary:** Hermione, Draco and Neville study at University, they meet up for lunch and study sessions. They survived the war, facing life head-on. Neville books a well deserved Christmas Holiday break in North Norway. They value each other as close friends, nothing more, or not?

 **Tags:** Triad, F/M/M, F/M and M/M mentioned, anal fingering, vaginal fingering, oral sex, Penetration, pregnancy, swearing, sextalk, Fluffy snow, cosying up in cabin.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own characters, I make no money, I write for my own pleasure.

 **Beta:** Purebloodpony

* * *

"You're taking us where?"

"A log cabin in the woods."

"For Christmas you're taking us to a cabin in the woods." Draco growled.

"Yes I figured we could have some R&R there, you know our favorite witch is on her last leg, all she does is study." Neville said self-assuredly. He and Draco became friends after the Wizarding War, Neville's self-esteem picked up when he stood up against Voldemort.

Draco knew not too argue with the former Gryffindor, now that Neville had grown into his skin he exuberated power, he was a keen herbologist, making green fingers the new sexy. He himself studied Wizarding finance. Their shared friendship extending to Hermione who studied Magical Law, she intended to rally for Magical creatures. He knew they would have an invested combatant on their sides. But she was relentless in her studies, he and Neville teamed up rescuing the little witch from crashing and burning as she put in many hours.

"A log cabin it is." He sighed, Gods he himself hoped he could have a cozy night in his library served by elves.

"You'll love it, it's up in the North of Norway, guaranteed snow." Neville glowed. They would love it up there.

"That far up North are you planning on visiting Father Christmas up there?" Draco felt amused. He grew into Muggle things as Hermione obviously was Muggleborn. Anything concerning that side of her Heritage interested him, no correct that, she interested him. He would never say so because he was happy she had befriended him, their past was shaky at best. He'd settle for being friends. Hermione grew up being a beautiful and above all else, a tantalizing young woman. "Does Granger know?"

"No, I'm surprising her at lunch." Neville had a wide smile plastered across his face. He loved surprising Hermione.

They met up at their favorite sandwich-shop located outside the communal library, Rowling University housed many different study vocations, the shared library was where they met up to each study their chosen master. Neville and Draco sat in their designated corner, at least that's what it evolved to over the past three and a half years. At the end of the semester they would each go into apprenticeship, leaving Rowling until graduation day.

The cold finally came in, bringing grey clouds and North East winds. The door opened bringing in a thick crocheted beanie and knitted scarf, dark glossy auburn curls streaming behind it.

Granger, Draco smirked to himself his pet name hadn't changed, it's malicious tone set to endearing as time evolved.  
Her red nose, telling him it was cold.

"Hey Draco, Neville, can you believe it's this cold outside." She huffed, discarding her beanie, scarf and woolen jacket. "Merlin I think my fingers are freezing off."

"You didn't bring your mittens?" Neville motioned for the waitress as Hermione sat next to Draco.

"Come luv, give me your hands, I'll warm them." Draco held his hands out for her to take, which she eagerly accepted.

Draco took her icicles in his hands, rubbing them lovingly.

"Gods, Draco, that feels good." She smiled.

Neville placed their orders with the waitress, watching his two best friends sit close. He envied Draco for being so easy around Hermione. He himself felt awkward at best, he liked Hermione, always had. Her offering to find his toad back at their first train journey to Hogwarts, when he was this goofy slightly overweight youth. He knew he turned out fairly okay, slaying Nagini, made him more comfortable unless, she was around. She undid him in ways he couldn't grasp, his problem he couldn't act on his feelings, he couldn't risk her rejection. Their friendship meant too much, seeing her and Draco warmed his heart he could be happy for them, he really could if it meant he was part of their lives.

"Listen up, Hermione I have a surprise. Guess what, I rented a log cabin in Norway for the Holidays. We can all do with some quiet time, yes."

Hermione pulled her hands from Draco's, he managed warming her hands nicely. Neville's surprise warmed her heart. "Oh, Neville that's so lovely, are you sure you want me to come?" Hermione exclaimed. Draco and Neville grew so close the last few years she didn't want to be the third wheel.

"Yes, I would love for the three of us to get some time from our studies. Of course, you should come," It wouldn't be the same without her. He and Draco would only get into reading a book by the fire place and long hikes, with her they would have some animated conversations and fun.

"I'd love to spend some time with you guys," Hermione she placed her hand on the table, waiting for Neville too take them so she could squeeze his fondly. Merlin he was such a handsome specimen, he and Draco were a good looking pair. Draco had delicate features and Neville more rugged. They both had well defined and toned bodies, which she wouldn't mind having close. She was glad she found them here at Rowling University. Ron and Harry decided on Auror training and a professional quidditch career. Whereas she never felt more than friendship for them, she grew heavily infatuated with Neville and Draco, they were both bookish like her and opposites, Draco snarky and self-entitled and Neville demure and self-conscious. Going on a mini holiday with them sounded scrumptious, watching them flirt and banter would be enchanting.

The trio met up at the Port key station located at Diagon Alley. Hermione brought a small suitcase, dressed in her woolen coat, beanie and scarf, she may have forgotten her mittens or placed them in her suitcase She didn't know, Draco could always rub her hands, which he did so well. She laughed as Draco walked in the door, hauling a huge chest.

"What? A bloke needs to change regularly." Draco paled considerately when he caught sight of Hermione's luggage. He wore a navy pea coat and sandy colored cashmere scarf.

"I believe you do." Hermione didn't expect anything less of the austere heir.

"Hey guys, you're here." Neville wore a moss green down zipped up breaker. Carrying a linen ruck sack on his back.

They looked like an odd collection of people. They all smiled wide grins and laughed at each other's jokes.

"We have to catch a portkey in ten minutes" Neville walked up to the desk. Exchanging their tickets for an antiquated car horn. Neville walked them to an empty boot, they stepped inside, all three grabbing the horn. They began to swirl around, and were pulled inside a tube, Hermione held on to Draco's lapel as Neville snaked his arm around Hermione's waist, pulling her to his chest.

Draco arched his brow as Hermione gazed in his eyes, she hated travelling like this, she had done it quite a number of times but couldn't adjust to the sickening swirl.

Draco watched the horror in her eyes, and catching Neville's gaze, as the latter smirked, pushing his nose in her hair.

Hermione felt snug and safe as their journey continued, she never wanted this feeling to end. The boys or rather men, gave her this caring feeling. She wasn't sure if it was due to their journey or their close proximity. But her body buzzed with anticipation being in the middle of this sandwiched snugness.

They were spit from the tube onto a wooden porch, each landing flat on their butts a few meters apart. Ending their closeness, which was for the better.

Draco checked the building out from the outside, he had half expected an old rickety cabin. This was a rather modern build, he fell instantly in love with the structure. Neville had outdone himself, catering for the more refined needs of Draco. He gave the other man an appreciative nod.

"So, you like what you see Draco?" Neville asked mysteriously.

"I think you know I do." Draco helped Hermione on her feet, taking her suit case from her hands.

Neville opened the door leading into the structure, casting a lumos, filling the wide open space with warm light. He waved his wand at the hearth. He liked his crackling fires. Inviting the pair in.

Hermione was awestruck, a very pretty furbished seating pit, an open kitchen and stairs leading up to the landing. She placed a kiss on Neville's cheek, thanking him for bringing them along, she felt her shoulders relax, she could feel at home here.

"I'll take the two of you up. We can store our luggage and find where our beds are." Neville headed for the stairs, taking larger strides to the top.

Hermione followed with Draco close behind her. He was carrying her suitcase, and juggling his trunk as it levitated behind him.

"Oh, oh!" Neville exclaimed.

"What?" Draco asked, he knew this was all too good to be true. The bed was insect infested right, Merlin he hated rented accommodation, bed bugs undoubtedly crawling all over it. "Don't tell me, bugs right? I hate bugs."

"Uhm, no..." Hermione tried not to laugh uncontrollably, but giggled. She stood at the top of the stairs, a rather large low bed sat next to the windows without curtains, a shower room behind large glass panes next to it. Privacy would be a thing. She glanced over at Draco, his face had this unresolved look. He could be elated, unfazed or seething, she could never tell with the broody blond.

"Well, whatever were you thinking?" Draco seemed to glide on the polished hard wooden flooring as he peeked into the bath room. "The shower is certainly spacious, I so hope it has a ceramics adjusted thermal shower head."

It wasn't the reaction the other two had anticipated.

"Well, the brochure explicitly mentioned it was fit for multiple person inhabitation." Neville frowned, looking around if he could spot another room, he leaned over the bannister, he could will it to be more but It wasn't happening. Luckily, there was this dense pine forest. "Maybe we can ward it so no one come through the woods," He felt his cheeks flame, making his friends come to this blunder.

"Uhm… you guys can take the bed I'll sleep on that spacious couch, it looks comfy enough. Seeing as I'm not that large, I could make do for a week," She wouldn't mind really, being here with Draco and Neville was more than comforting.

"Why do you suggest Neville and myself should co-sleep Miss. Granger?" Draco's tone turned to ice.

Hermione nearly choked on her tongue Draco calling her Miss Granger didn't fore bode anything good.

Neville came to the rescue. "Maybe Hermione could bunk in with both of us, she could go in the middle and we keep to a side each." Yes that could work, he was convinced it could.

Hermione nearly bowled over, her face flushed profusely. She in bed with these two more than delicious men, it couldn't work. She brought a tank top and shorts, should she keep her bra on. No, no, don't even think about going along with this.

"It could work." Draco's posture as rigid as ever. He could see this, he would respect the lady. He was man enough and Neville was on the other side, yes this could work.

"Uhm,…. oh,… well right, shall we cook some diner, it is getting late." It was pitch dark outside. He didn't wait for Hermione's reply, they'd tackle this later. Right now, his stomach protested, he needed something in his system. He had requested a filled larder and ice box. He could whip up something, maybe Draco could make soup, he was a marvel at potions.

Hermione watched the men prepare diner in the kitchen. Draco selected a splendid wine from small cellar situated below the kitchen. She held her glass in her hand like a lady of leisure, she could get used to this, the men bustling about the kitchen as she kicked her boots off, tucking her feet under her legs. Draco chopped vegetables like he prepared ingredients back at Hogwarts, his slender fingers holding the knife with purpose. His fringe in front of his eyes, he talked to Neville about the quality of leeks.

Neville petted Draco's shoulder complimenting him on his knife skills. They had fun preparing food.

Hermione sipped her wine, heady stuff, the warmth of the hearth lulled her senses, she placed the wine glass on the side table, the orange flames burned vividly, she could stare at it for hours...

"Hermione luv, diner's ready." Draco whispered in her ear, awakening her.

"I'd fallen asleep?" Hermione said groggily, stretching her limbs. She hadn't felt this relaxed in ages. No papers due, they finished that side of their education before the Holidays.

"Let me freshen my face." She stood up from the couch climbing the stairs as she watched the men set the table. They were so comfortable around each other, she really should excuse herself so they had the bed to themselves later that night. She glanced over to the large bed, she washed her face as water disappeared in the glass sink, the owners put so much thought in the details of this space.

Draco and Neville sat across the table, they placed Hermione on their sides.

Hermione smelled the light soup. Draco ladled the broth in a large cup, she could either drink it or eat it with a spoon. "It smells delicious Draco." She brought he cup to her mouth, blowing at it to cool it, sipping a tiny amount. It was invigorating, and at the same time a tasty bouillon.

All three of them were quietly enjoying their meal, Neville served them pork cracklings with pork belly and thyme accompanied by caramelized apple and onion gravy. Hermione looked at Draco elegantly holding his fork and knife. Neville ate quietly. They both had impeccable manners, she could look at them eating all day. Remembering how Ron shoveled his food down wasn't a memory she cherished. "Thanks guys this was delicious. Go outside for a walk, I'll clean the table and get started on some hot cocoa for desert."

Both men glanced over at her, making sure this was what she wanted, "Yes go on now, I'm feeling guilty as it is…... Having you go through all that trouble and me falling asleep."

"If you're sure Mi." Neville said, placing a kiss on her head before he and Draco headed for the door.

Draco and Neville donned their coats and headed out. It was snowing again, the dark wintery landscape illuminated with little flecks fluttering from the sky. Both men disappeared into the dark outdoors.

Hermione levitated the dishes to the impeccable kitchen. It seemed Draco and Neville had cleaned it before setting the table. Leaving her with plates, cups and cutlery. Hermione retrieved milk from the fridge, ignited the stove. She liked making cocoa the old fashioned Muggle way.

Draco and Neville came back shortly after. "It's too dark to venture far." Draco brushed the snow from his coat. Taking off a snow covered beanie, his nose red from the cold. Neville looked the same, wringing his hands, warming them in front of the fire.

"Hot cocoa, let me be of assistance, fair lady." Draco moved to the kitchen. Hermione bent down retrieving a tray from a cabinet below the sink.

Draco watched her buttocks strain against her sweat pants, he could just see the outline of her knickers. He wanted to move forward, grab her cheeks and massage them.

Hermione came back up, turning around to place the tray on the counter. She barreled into Draco's muscled chest. "Uhm,… oops, didn't know you were that close behind me," Hermione stammered. His chest felt awfully good, his grey eyes piercing hers, she could easily stand on her toes and brush his mouth with hers.

Draco caught Hermione staring at his mouth, leaning down, pulling her close for a kiss would be easy. He had imagined her soft pink lips touching his so often, he could draw them out. "Like what you see, Miss Granger?" He murmured.

"I, uhm...oh…. Thanks for helping me, can you place the mugs on the tray. I found some cookies, just let me get them." Gods she rambled, right? She brushed past him towards the pantry getting those biscuits an important task.

Draco smirked, She couldn't be helped, she was too awkward in her skin sometimes.

Neville retrieved some blankets from the chest. While Hermione set the biscuits on the table. Draco and Neville occupied the couch, leaving her ample room. Draco petted his lap, she could sit sideways, resting her legs on Neville's lap, she figured she could sit like this.

They chatted about their lives after the Holidays ended, Hermione would intern at the French department of Magical creatures. Draco would enter a trainee program at a large Muggle financial corporation in the city. Neville applied to be part of an exploration trip into the Amazon rain forest. He would receive word if he made it in a week.

Hermione yawned, her eyelids drooped, "I think I need some sleep boys," She flexed her muscles. Sitting on Draco's lap made her stiff. His rock hard chest, didn't exactly feel like a cushion. Crashing here for an hour without him as much as touching her. Behaving like this perfect gentleman, saddened her. She would have liked it if he did sneak a touch or feel. It just confirmed her thoughts, he wasn't into her.

"You change first, hop into bed and we'll follow." Neville stood up when she went up the stairs.

Hermione brushed her teeth, changed into her black tank and shorts, she'd left her bra out, these boys wouldn't be tempted. She need not feel self-conscious. She lay down in the bed, sticking to the middle, feigning sleep when she heard Draco undress and brush his teeth, he moved in behind her, keeping a small distance.

Neville lay down in front of her, turning around.

Nothing would happen here.

The next morning Hermione awoke as sun filtered through the trees behind the cabin. A hard body was pressed into her back, an arm pulling her close, fingers under her tank, splayed on her abdomen. Draco's head resting above hers, he spooned with her, she could feel his morning erection poke her bum. Merlin she desperately wanted it to be so much closer, preferably inside her. She opened her eyes, watching a sleeping Neville. He also lay closer, his hand was on her breast, his pads burning through her tank, he rubbed her nipple in his sleep. She felt heat pool down below, another stiff appendage poking her hip. She had to suppress the urge to kiss Neville and place her hand on his hardened cock. She lifted her arm, stroking his face endearingly, Merlin she loved both men, she really did, she could be with them like this indefinitely.

"Ehm,… you guys, wakey wakey." She moved between the two slumbering forms. "It's getting a bit toasty in here."

"Oh,….. what?" Draco groaned as he woke, pulling his hand from under her tank, he turned red. Rolling on his other side, jumping from the bed. His white alabaster skin, shining in the sun. His long legs protruding from under silk boxers. He turned around trying to hide his morning stiffness.

"You slept in boxers?" Neville exclaimed.

"Yeah well, I sleep in the nude when alone, so bite me. Man, those boxers are inhibiting as it is." Draco, pulled his jeans from the floor, leaving his chest bare. "Let's give the girl some space to use the bath room. I'm brewing coffee….. I can't function without my coffee." He went down the stairs.

"I'm sorry I had my hand in an inappropriate place, Mi." Neville apologized, as he donned a sweater and trousers. He mussed his hair keeping his eyes to the floor.

"S'allright,….. you were asleep, you couldn't help it." Merlin she loved having his hand on her breast he knew how to push her buttons.

No I wasn't, Neville thought to himself, watching her sleep next to him he could peek inside her tank, her nipples poked through the fabric. He couldn't resist touching her, seeing her flesh come to life. He felt ashamed for taking advantage, when he promised to be a perfect gentleman.

Hermione blushed thinking about having Draco sneaking up behind her with his hard on, as Neville worked her front, lathering herself with soap, touching her breasts, tweaking her nipples, closing her eyes, imagining it were both men in here with her. Washing her hair, her face directly in the jet of water.

"Coffee?" Draco poured himself a cup, motioning for Neville as he sat across the counter from him. Neville's hair stuck out everywhere, he liked this look on him, the man was buff looking.

Neville nodded a yes, "Black please." He dared not look at Draco, when did the guy stop looking as polished, they just crawled out of bed for crying out loud.

"You touched her, didn't you?" Draco leaned on the counter. "We specifically said that we wouldn't want to make her feel uncomfortable."

"Yeah well, she does have some gorgeous boobs." There he said it.

"Yes she does." Draco acknowledged, her skin under his fingers felt without sounding corny; magical.

"Neville, Draco, who wants to shower." Hermione came down from the stairs. She didn't let on she heard them. She was surprised, thinking both men only had eyes for each other. It made her pussy tingle hearing them admit they loved her body.

"I'll go, seeing as mister poster boy looks this good without taking a shower." Neville scolded. He took his coffee to the first floor.

"I'll have some coffee please." Hermione took Neville's place. She studied Draco's lithe form, he did look good without making an effort. It must be those carefully inbred genes that came with the Malfoy name.

"We can sit outside on the porch after breakfast, it has stopped snowing." Draco gestured towards the windows. "We found some hard wooden chairs, we can bring the blankets out. Maybe read some." He suggested. "You did bring a book right?"

Hermione laughed, he really knew her well. Morgana and Merlin above, why did he have such a good set off pecs. She so not wanted to drool. Damn him for walking around bare chested.

"I'll get started on some pancakes and eggs, you do want some, right." She knew his morning routine, they shared their preferences with each other before.

After breakfast they made their way outside. Hermione sniffed in the crisp clean air, it was peaceful and quiet save from some chattering birds. She always found snow muffling sound. Draco set a chair out for her to sit in, handing her a blanket so she could snuggle, he sat next to her. Neville ventured towards the tree lines, leaving large foot prints in the snow.

He saw something green poking from under the snow.

"Go figure, our house herbologist finds a plant in the dead of winter." Draco smugly drawled.

Hermione didn't think it could get any better, life was great, she could forget about whatever went on in the World. Their past, what it was, thinking back never helped anyone. The blond next to her the dark blond venturing around in the snow. It warmed her heart and soul.

"Aaaaah,…. Draco!" Neville screamed, his voice cutting across the open terrain.

Hermione saw snow plastered on Neville's neck where a snowball hit him square.

Draco stood there, scooping another handful. About to throw another one, as a hand full of snow was pushed in his face.

Hermione ran away, ducking behind a tree, scooping snow, turning it into a ball as Draco stomped over.

A large ball hit him in the neck, snow dribbled behind his coat. Draco was attacked two ways as another ball hit him in his shoulder. "Right, you have it coming Miss Granger." He ran towards the tree, where Hermione wasn't, she moved, trying to out run Draco. The snow was too deep for her to wade through, slowing her down considerably.

She fell down as Draco tackled her, his long legs easily overtaking her.

He wrestled her to the ground, straddling her hips, a handful of snow about to give her a facial.

"No, no, Draco, nooooooh." Hermione dreaded. Anticipating a rather cold stuffing of snow, which never came as Neville snuck up behind Draco, s dropping a large amount of snow behind his coat.

Draco lunged behind him grabbing Neville's arm, dragging him beside him.

Hermione didn't hesitate as she scooped snow in both her hands, surprising both men.

Draco spluttered as the snow hit his face, pinning Hermione's arms down over her head, bringing his face close to Hermione's. He wanted to kiss that smug smile from her face, but refrained.

"Oh, for Heaven's sake." Hermione cursed, leaning up, placing her lips on Draco's. She wriggled her arms free as she surprised him, bringing his head closer.

Draco pressed himself closer, answering her kiss with his lips, opening his mouth to taste her lips with his tongue.

Hermione opened her mouth to welcome him in. Finally, his tongue touched hers.

"I'll leave you two to it." Neville felt like the proverbial third wheel.

Hermione wasn't having any of it, she pulled him close by his lapel. Breaking from Draco's kiss, pressing her lips against Neville's. "I don't think so Neville." Before kissing him again, opening her mouth to taste him.

Draco moved his mouth to her throat, licking her delicate skin, he knew it was a sensitive spot. Making Hermione groan, he palmed her breast through her coat.

Hermione moved her mouth back to Draco, kissing him again, feeling his hand on her breast, Neville sucked her earlobe.

It turned into a frenzied, kissing, tongue sucking snowy groping event as both men and woman, explored each other's mouths. Draco surprised Neville by making out with him.

"Snow is melting in my coat, maybe we should get dried inside." Hermione suggested.

Draco and Neville helped her up, patting her and themselves down before going inside the house. They discarded their boots, and threw down their jackets. "You're wet luv, it needs to come off." He looked heatedly at Hermione gesturing at her clothes. Her wet strands plastered to her head. He grabbed her sweater, asking her if he should take it off for her. She nodded biting her lower lip, Draco undressing her, yes please!

Draco pulled her sweater up, taking her tank with it in one go, revealing her black lace bra. He leaned over catching her lips with his. Behind him he felt Neville unbuckling his trousers, lowering his zipper, a hot mouth on his neck. "You better take a shower Miss. Granger or you'll catch a cold." He whispered into her neck, Neville almost distracted him as the bloke pulled his cashmere pullover upwards.

"You two need to come and shower or you'll get sick as well," Hermione unclasped her bra.

Somehow they all three ended up naked inside the large shower stall, it turned out its large size was perfect for them to all pile inside.

A trail of discarded clothes following the Wizards and Witch up the stairs, going about it the Muggle way so much more fun. Draco dipped his fingers inside her pussy as she went up the stairs, she rocked her hips as he fingered her. Neville closed his mouth over hers, they almost didn't make it up to the wet room, Hermione had both Wizards cocks in her hand, pumping their lengths.

Draco squirted shampoo in his hand, soaping Hermione's long auburn curls.

Neville took a wash cloth, lathering soap across Hermione's front, paying special attention to her breast and apex. His mouth on hers, they were making out like there was no tomorrow.

Hermione cupped both their lengths, massaging them. She was elated being naked and squidgy lodged firmly between two exceptional handsome wizards.

Neville had this luminous idea to take it to the bed room, the others agreed.

Limbs tangled as they landed on the bed. Hermione kissed Neville backwards, as he lay down behind her, his hands cupping her breast and pubes. Draco hunched backwards between her legs, he started kissing her inner thighs, slowly moving up.

Neville kissed her vigorously, he milked her tongue, tweaked her nipples. His onslaught on her body setting her on fire. Draco kissing her inner thighs proved too much to bear, she wanted to close her legs, she did try, beyond embarrassed he saw her wet pussy, she could smell her arousal. She didn't want him, "Ooooooh." She broke away from Neville. Draco latched on to her snag, he delved in , plunging his tongue, stabbing at her flesh. She tried to push him away, no maybe pull him tighter. Oh gods, she couldn't she did want him, "Ooooooohhhh, nggghh." She wailed as her orgasm crashed down on her body, making her inner walls spasm. He kept on sucking her, bringing her to her next wave. She quivered with delight, no one, not ever had made her feel like this.

Neville watched Hermione as she came hard, her eyes fluttering, her mouth shaped into that perfect O.

"Oh, my , oh, fuck Merlin..." Hermione cursed

Draco flipped him and Hermione, she straddled his legs. Draco's cock jutting upwards. He was large, she grabbed his length, enclosing his flesh with her fist, she couldn't close her hand around it. She glanced over to Neville, grabbing a hold of his erection. She had them by the proverbial balls. "You're both fine with this?" She asked, "You want to share me?"

They both eagerly nodded, they would share her. Hermione leaned down, closing her mouth around Draco's tip, swirling her tongue around his knob. He tasted salty, as pre cum left his slit. Hermione moaned as she swallowed the moisture.

Draco watched this beautiful woman, delighting in his cock, her moan vibrating through his groin. Fuck him, she was so hot, even more than he dared to dream about.

Hermione looked over to Neville, his eyes captured hers, his pupils dilated as she worked his member. "Saucy little thing." He moaned. "Stop it love or I won't last."

She let him go, she crawled over to kiss Draco's v-line, he was so well defined, she traced his skin with her tongue, moving up to lick his nipple.

Neville moved behind her, his cock jutting between her legs. "Do you want me inside you?" He leaned over her back, placing a kiss below her ear. "Do you want me to fuck you doggy style?" Talking dirty to a witch wasn't a regular thing for him, it's been ages since he lay with a girl.

"Yes, Neville, put it inside me." Hermione leaned back, snaking her arm around his neck. "Put your fat cock inside me."

She leaned back over Draco, watching him as he watched Neville and her. She felt so sexy and wanton, Merlin be damned.

Neville gently grabbed Hermione's small hips, he pushed his length between her lips stroking her slit to lube up.

"Mmmmm." Hermione kissed Draco, tasting herself on his lips, heady and naughty. Neville stroking his length against her wet cleft, teasing her flesh, driving her nuts until he felt a bulbous piece nudging at her entrance, he slowly proceeded, filling her gradually. She closed her eyes when he was deeply buried inside her.

"Fuck, so tight..." Neville suppressed the urge to spill himself while lodged deep inside, his hips flush with her buttocks, her tight rose shaped hole pulling tight. He licked his finger, pushing it inside, double penetrating her.

"Oh!" She nearly bit on Draco's tongue, having a finger up her bum a first. Neville pulled his cock out before easing it back in.

Draco kissed her breast, swirling his tongue around her peaked flesh.

"Can you move lower, I want in as well." Draco looked over to Neville.

"Hope she can take both off us, mate she's so tight." Neville shared his concern.

Draco felt between Hermione's legs, locating her opening, feeling Neville's cock buried in their shared lover's pussy.

"I'm sheathing myself, you can take both of us. Would you like that Miss. Granger?" He used it as an endearment.

"Yes please Draco, I need you both." Hermione whimpered, as she felt Draco trying to squeeze his dick in with Neville's. He moved slowly letting her adjust.

Hermione didn't feel pain, she did feel her vaginal walls stretch trying to accommodate the rather sizeable lengths. "Oh, fuck, oh, fuck, oooooooh." She came hard as Draco was balls deep alongside Neville. The both started to move in and out, adding friction to her stretched flesh. They both moved in and out, awarding Hermione multiple orgasms. She clawed at Draco's chest, seeking anything to bury her hands.

"That's it luv, go with it." Draco felt proud, he and Neville fucking their shared witch. Having Neville rub his cock felt good. Frothing inside Hermione an added sensation, he felt her cream trickling on his leg, she lubricated like crazy. "I'm going to come baby." He pumped from under her as Neville closed his eyes, he too was ready to unload.

Neville smacked her arse, making her come again, milking them both, Draco and him pumping their semen. Fuck, witch that's it, take our load." He cussed again.

Hermione braced herself against Draco's chest, letting it wash over her. She could feel their hot spurts coating her insides and each other.

They stayed like this for a couple of minutes, gathering their wits.

Neville slithered out first, watching as Draco pulled himself, dragging spunk with him. Neville slumped beside Draco, thus was his best shag session he could remember.

Hermione snuggled between the men, she was utterly exhausted, she was sweaty. Being sandwiched between two balmy blokes did that. "I stink." She exclaimed. "I need to shower again, but I'm too tired."

Draco leaned on his elbow, his finger traced her areola, "You look ravished luv. Did you enjoy being thoroughly shagged?" He kissed her nipple., swirling his tongue around her sweet flesh. Even her sweat was delicious, he left a trail of saliva around her rosy skin.

Hermione tried to swat him away, she felt heat pool inside herself. How did he accomplish that so soon after being wrung out.

Neville kissed her neck, sucking her soft surface, leaving a purple bruise, his hand went down her apex. He eased two fingers inside her, rubbing her small bundle.

"Neville!" Hermione groaned.

"You need to understand, men always want to have sex and you landed yourself two." He felt confident, Hermione awakened this urge too pleasure, he curled his ginger, squishing their fluids as he finger fucked her. "Come on baby, give into it." He cooed.

"I can't, I..." She pulled her legs up, squeezing his hand tightly as she clasped her legs together.

"See she's a wanton little thing." Draco licked her nipple.

Hermione careened with pleasure. "You two have sex, leave me be, I'm, dead tired. Hermione complained, her walls ebbed inside her womb, her belly tingled on, she couldn't place the feeling, blaming her huge orgasm.

"Don't mind if we do Draco said as he crawled over her, kissing Neville hard on his mouth. Taking his hand licking his fingers, sampling their combined fluids before kissing their friend again.

Hermione felt hot and bothered watching her companions engage in more debauchery. She had a feeling the day wasn't over yet, maybe a short nap would help.

Draco, Neville and Hermione pursued their exploration of their feelings and bodies, finding they connected deeply, they had more triadic explorations as well as duets. They also found they liked to watch the others have sex. Christmas was spent in bed exchanging gifts.

When they finally made it back to Wizarding England, Neville found his acceptance letter confirming his impending trip to the Amazon. He nearly decided he didn't want to go. Hermione and Draco objected. He needed to go, they would wait for him. Deciding they would share a house when he returned. The Malfoy's owned a house in Mayfair. Draco moved in, promising he'd prepare a floor for each of them and a large bedroom dedicated to their triad love affair.  
Hermione moved to France to pursue her apprenticeship. She would floo over on weekends.

* * *

Half a year later, Hermione and Draco stood at the port key office, waiting for Neville to land. As soon as he showed his tanned face, Hermione flung herself around his neck. As good as she could, something was wedged between them.

"How, what?" He motioned at her protruding belly. "How far along."

"Yes, well six months." Hermione beamed, interlacing her fingers with Draco's. She cut her internship short after three months, she moved in with Draco. She didn't feel well enough to be on her own. Not as if Draco let her.

Draco kissed Neville on his mouth, "Come handsome, we'll explain when we reach our home." Draco took his luggage.

Hermione placed her head on Neville's shoulder. Sighing contently, she had her beau back.

They made out on their combined bed. Taking Neville's clothes off. When all were naked he started to explore Hermione's baby bump. Kissing her belly button. "You're large for six months." He stammered.

"Yes well, there are two babies inside." Hermione watched him disappear between her legs, she squealed as he lapped her engorged lips. Being pregnant brought a heightened state of arousal.

"I'm glad you're back mate." Draco revealed, "Miss Granger is insatiable, my poor dick almost didn't want to come out and play."

"So you're due in two months?" Neville paused his onslaught.

"Yes there will be five of us in Norway. Draco decided to buy the cabin." Hermione sprang their other surprise on him.

Neville went back to tongue fucking his pregnant woman, or correct their pregnant lady. Life was good, Draco came up behind him, oh he missed them so much in the Amazon. He was glad he was back in the fold. Hearing Hermione mewl with pleasure and Draco grunt behind him, he was home.

* * *

 **If you enjoyed this story, please be sure to review it for the writer who worked so hard. Be sure to check out their fanfiction/Ao3 accounts for more of their works.  
Also, remember to vote!**


	4. A Gift to Remember - Chapter 4

**Ffn/AO3 name:** beachmomma77

 **Title:** A Gift to Remember

 **Pairing:** Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger

 **Rating:** T

 **Summary:** Hermione's about to give Draco the best Christmas gift yet… if only he'd stop panicking.

 **Warnings:** None

 **A/N: Inspired by my aesthetic, and written for the Wordsmith & Beta Aesthetic creation-writing.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

"Are you sure you're going to be alright? You know, I really think we ought to see a Healer today."

Hermione Granger-Malfoy wrapped her around her husband's neck and stood on the tip of her toes to plant a chaste kiss on his lips. It was nearly eight-thirty in the morning, and he was going to be late for the Malfoy Annual Board meeting, but there he was, fussing over her like she were a six-year-old girl instead of the thirty-eight-year-old woman that she was.

"I'm gonna be fine, Draco," she replied, smiling. "You, on the other hand, are going to be late. You know your father isn't gonna be too happy you kept him waiting."

"Like he can really fire me?"

"You're awful, you know that," she said, as she playfully spanked his arm. Hermione tried to keep herself from laughing at her husband's smug expression, but she'd once again failed to resist his charming smile. She had to admit he had a point - Draco owned fifty-one percent of the company's stocks, but she also knew he respected his father too much to rub it in the older Malfoy's face.

Draco snickered as his wife continued to struggle with keeping a straight face. They've been married for over three years, yet it still amazed at how easily they got along with each other. He was glad she asked him to dinner four years ago when he was still a right mess after Astoria's untimely passing. His smile faded at the thought of his first wife, and he pulled Hermione closer.

"Will you promise me that you'll stay in bed today?" he asked, as he dropped a kiss on her forehead. "Promise me you won't leave the house today, Granger."

She gazed up at the dashing blond, who had the most worried expression on his face, and nodded. "I'm still in my jammies, aren't I?"

"Alright. Promise me that you'll call me the minute you feel dizzy or throw up again, yeah?"

She rolled her eyes. "I promise, Draco. Now, why don't you go to your office and when you come home, we'll order Thai," the Minister of Magic's Undersecretary said, in an attempt to appease him.

"Thai?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow at her to appraise her response.

She nodded. "Yes," she said, sighing dreamily. "I've been thinking about having Pineapple seafood rice with some curry, maybe we can even order Pad Thai and those prawns that you like so much. What do you think?"

The dashing young President and CEO of Malfoy Industries blinked a few times and looked at his wife like she'd grown two heads. In all the years he's known this woman, he knew for certain she disliked three things: losing, fake people, and Thai food. If her retching all week was not a tell-tale sign that something was wrong with her, craving Thai food definitely was. He recalled reading an article in one of the medical journals about several new magical illnesses that were still tagged as incurable and started to wonder if his wife had contracted any. But while he was concerned about her health, the blond was more concerned about her reaction when he brings a Healer home to check on her.

"Draco darling, I really think you should leave. It's almost nine," she said, shaking his arm.

"Alright, alright," he said, saving the thought of contacting a Healer for later. Dropping another kiss on his wife's lips, he added, "but remember what you promised, Granger. And I'm coming home immediately after the meeting."

The comely brunette watched her husband walk to the fireplace and Floo to his office at the prestigious Malfoy Tower. She smiled and waved at her husband, who didn't look too happy as he vanished into the thick, green smoke.

"Finally," she sighed, as she padded to the kitchen where her mother-in-law appeared, sipping on a nice hot cup of tea. Hermione smiled at the statuesque pureblood, who placed her cup aside the minute she entered and sat straight. "I'm sorry to have kept you waiting, Narcissa. Your son didn't seem like he was in a hurry to leave for work today."

"That boy hasn't changed. He stalls when he's panicking," Narcissa Malfoy said, as she beckoned at her daughter-in-law to come and sit with her by the counter.

"I don't see any reason for him to panic. Malfoy Industries did so well this year," Hermione muttered, helping herself to a chair.

"I didn't mean he was panicking about the board meeting, dear. He's been contacting me all week about your retching at odd hours," the beautiful middle-aged woman told her matter-of-factly, as she summoned her House-elf to make more tea. "He's been deathly concerned about your welfare. I'm sure you know why."

Hermione nodded as she took a sip off the tea that Binky, the House-elf, gave her. She never had a chance to interact with Draco or any of her Slytherin classmates after they'd graduated from Hogwarts. Except for occasional news about their milestones, the brown-eyed Gryffindor knew nothing about their lives. That changed four years ago when she was worked as the Associate Director for the Department of Magical Trade and Industry for the Ministry and was tasked to inspect the newly constructed Malfoy Laboratories. When they met, she was recovering from her divorce from Ron, and he was trying to piece his life together after Astoria passed away. What started as a routine inspection to get the Ministry's approval to operate had turned into a dinner date where he admitted that he still beat himself up for Astoria's death and that if he had set up the Laboratory years before, he reckoned they would've found a cure for her illness.

"Hermione?"

The sound of the older woman's voice shook her back to her senses. "I know he's worried about me, and that's why I want to surprise him," Hermione said excitedly. "When you're done with tea, I can show you the stockings I made last night. You're going to love it."

Narcissa hurriedly finished her tea and followed the younger woman to the living room, and settled in one of the couches as her daughter-in-law instructed the House-elf on how to set up the tree. The Malfoys were never big on Christmas, but since her son married the brilliant Muggle-born, the traditional pureblood family started to embrace all the things she loves, including Christmas, and the frills that came with the season. The Malfoy Matriarch squealed when Hermione handed her three red stockings with white trimmings, knowing for sure that Christmases from hereon were going to be her absolute favourite season as well.

* * *

"Well done, Draco!"

The Board of Directors immediately congratulated and shook hands with the young CEO and President of the esteemed Malfoy Industries following his presentation of the company's gains and profits for the year. The Annual Board Meeting had gone without a hitch for the first time in years, and everyone in attendance was delighted; All, except the younger Malfoy, whose mind seemed elsewhere. Draco politely excused himself at three in the afternoon and hurried back to his office to read the latest medical journal one more time. He was so engrossed in researching on what disease his wife had probably contracted, he barely noticed someone enter his plush office.

"Son, I wanted to show you -"

"Merlin's saggy balls!" Draco exclaimed, nearly jumping out of his seat.

"Not quite," Lucius Malfoy said, clearing his throat, pretending that he hadn't jumped in surprise at his son's utterance.

"Father, I'm so sorry. You startled me," Draco said, rising from his seat to welcome the older Malfoy.

"Yes, I've come to realize that. I've come to show you the new project we managed to win because of the impressive work that everyone in your laboratory put in this year."

Somewhere in the middle of his father's unusually animated discussion, Draco's thoughts have once again drifted back to the woman he left all by her lonesome in their modest townhouse in one of Muggle London's upscale communities. He hadn't heard from her since he left this morning. With eyebrows furrowed, he wondered if she hadn't contacted him because she was feeling alright, or because she'd passed out and was lying cold and lifeless somewhere in their cosy little home...

"Draco? Son, what is the matter with you?"

"I'm sorry, father, I -"

"You've been distracted since you stepped into the boardroom this morning," his father said, eyeing his son keenly. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, father."

"Are you sure," Lucius probed, knowing his son wasn't exactly being truthful. "I'm aware we haven't had the best father and son relationship in the past, but you know you can talk to me about most things."

Draco snickered. Since he reconnected with Hermione four years ago, he noticed that his parents had also started to change. The couple who once despised half-bloods and Muggle-borns slowly curbed their biases and welcomed his new love with open arms. It didn't take long before he saw his mother go on shopping trips with Hermione in Muggle London, and his father read Shakespeare and Poe to keep up with her lively Literary discussion during Sunday Lunch. Indeed, if someone had told him years before that Lucius Malfoy was a big softie, Draco would've laughed at their faces; but now was a different story.

"Son?"

"Hermione's been acting strange," he said, looking at his father and sighing.

"Did she finally realize she was getting the shorter end of the deal," Lucius retorted, attempting to make a light of the situation. Whether he admitted it or not, he didn't like seeing his son upset.

"Very funny, father," Draco said, pretending to be offended by his old man's jab. "But seriously, I really think there's something wrong with her."

"How so?" Lucius asked, summoning a bottle of Firewhiskey and two whiskey glasses. The middle-aged pureblood poured some of the precious amber liquid into each glass. "Here, this will probably help you loosen up, and help me keep an open mind."

The dashing young Malfoy smirked at his father and drank it straight up, draining the glass of its contents in less than a minute. "Hermione's sick, father. I'm scared she might be dying," Draco said, the minute he put his glass on the table. "I don't think she knows I notice, but she's lost weight over the past couple of days. She looks so pale and the circles under her eyes have become a lot darker. She's also been throwing up a lot, usually past midnight when she thinks I can't hear her."

"Is she on a diet? You know women go on all these crazy diets all the time. Your mother, for one -"

"No, I don't think she's on a diet. She eats quite regularly. I just think that she's got one of those diseases where your body rejects the food you eat," Draco said, as his father poured him another glass of whiskey. "I think I read it this medical journal, father. I've been trying to find it before you arrived."

"Oh," Lucius muttered, sipping his glass. "Well have you gone to St. Mungo's to have her checked?"

"See that's the tough part," the younger Malfoy said, as he downed his shot once again and started flipping the pages of the journal. "Except for today, whenever I suggest we go see a Healer, she starts crying and insisting nothing's wrong."

The older Malfoy looked at his son thoughtfully. The poor boy was clueless, he thought. Cradling his glass of Ogden's Best, he thought back at his own predicament with Narcissa a good thirty-seven years ago and smirked. If his suspicion was right, he and Narcissa needed to work on convincing the pair to move back to the Manor, even if it meant hosting Muggle birthday parties and allowing them to pet his white peacocks. He winced at the thought of his precious birds being violated by other people, but before he goes into panic mode, the handsome Lord of the Manor thought it best to probe some more. "So tell me more about this strange illness, son. Does Hermione tend to avoid certain smells?"

The sharp look on Draco's face was more than enough to tell his father that the answer was yes. "She used to love the smell of my aftershave, but lately she's been begging me to change it."

"And do you notice any change in her level of energy throughout the day?"

"Yes," Draco replied, his heart beating faster at each of his father's questions. "She's been having the most difficult time getting out of bed in the morning. She's missed her early morning yoga class every day this week."

Lucius nodded. "I see."

"Do you know what's wrong with her?"

"Relax, son. It's nothing that won't go away in about eight or nine months," the stately Chairman of the Board assured his son before raising his glass to his lips.

Draco's eyes shot wide open. All he heard were the words 'eight or nine months' - the very same words Healer Goldstein told him over a decade ago when he explained how long Astoria has had the disease prior to her death. He felt his chest tighten, and his stomach contract at the thought of losing Hermione. Suddenly, his vision was fogged by tears.

"Son?"

"I have to go, father -"

"Draco, are you alright?"

The younger Malfoy continued walking to the fireplace, as though he hadn't heard a word his father said. All he knew was that he should be with Hermione right at that moment. Scooping a handful of Floo powder, the dashing blond sprinkled it on himself and Flooed home.

* * *

"Granger?"

Draco stumbled out of the fireplace and into their warm and cosy living room, which he noticed had already been decorated with lots of red and green ornaments. From where he knelt after clumsily missing a step, he saw that their Christmas tree had already been assembled and decorated with bright light and shiny ornaments, he closed his eyes and inhaled the sweet scent of cinnamon rolls in the oven, and he smiled at faint sound of his wife's voice as she sang her favourite Christmas carol. As he was tried to catch his breath, he saw Hermione approach the living room with a small kitchen towel on hand.

"Draco, what are you doing down there?"

"I tripped -"

"I can see that," she retorted, smirking like a true Malfoy. "But why did you trip?"

"I was in a hurry to get to you," Draco responded, as he stood and made his way towards her. "I wanted to see how you were doing."

The brilliant war hero met him halfway and pulled him in for a kiss. He responded eagerly, slanting his lips to hers slowly. She sighed blissfully. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," he whispered against her lips. "But I see you haven't kept your promise at all."

"Yes, I did."

"No, you didn't," he replied, pointing at their eight-foot-tall tree and its many ornaments.

"Oh, that! Binky helped me decorate. Your mother sent her to assist me after you left," the curly-haired brunette explained. "She's still in the kitchen helping me bake if you want to see for yourself."

"I don't think that's necessary. I just wanted to make sure you didn't wear yourself out," he told her.

"I can assure you I only worked on three things," Hermione said, as she gently spun her husband around to look at their fireplace where three stockings now hung.

Draco squinted his eyes as they moved closer to the red quilted stocking with white trimmings that bore three different sets of numbers. The largest stocking had 1980 and his name printed on it, beside his stocking was an almost similar stocking that had 1979 and her name printed on it, and to the right of his wife's stocking was a small stocking he'd never seen before. The littlest stocking had 2018 and a question mark written on it. His eyes shot wide open as though someone had splashed cold water on him in the middle of a snowstorm. Suddenly, it all made sense -the unusual food craving, the emotional outbursts, the retching at odd hours… his wife wasn't dying, she was carrying the newest addition to their little family.

"Are you serious?" he asked, as he turned to look at his wife, who approached him with a present on hand. He nodded his thanks and eagerly unwrapped the gift to reveal a box containing a few important documents. With shaky hands, he took the paper and started to read.

"I couldn't believe it myself, Draco! I had always been told that I couldn't have children," Hermione said, as she tearfully recalled that all the Specialists she visited over the years told her the exact same thing - her extensive exposure to the Cruciatus Curse had rendered her incapable of getting pregnant; however, her visit to Healer Patil's office yesterday changed all that. She was informed that she was eight weeks pregnant and gave her a copy of the baby's first picture, which Draco now held with shaky hands.

"We're gonna have a baby," he said, tears blurring his eyes, as he lifted his wife and spun her around merrily. "I'm gonna be a dad!"

"And you're gonna be a great dad," Hermione said when he finally held her in his arms. "So, do you like my Christmas present"

"Are you kidding? You just gave me a gift to remember, love - the best present I could ever ask for," he replied. With a naughty twinkle in his eyes and a playful smirk on his lips, Draco lifted the comely brunette in his arms once more. "In fact, let me show you just how much I appreciate your present."

Hermione giggled and peppered her husband's neck with kisses while he carried her to their bedroom. She knew she had to write her mother-in-law and let her know how her plan worked, but that could wait til tonight… or tomorrow even. For now, she wanted to focus on the sexy former Slytherin Seeker, who also promised her a gift to remember.

The End.

* * *

 **If you enjoyed this story, please be sure to review it for the writer who worked so hard. Be sure to check out their fanfiction/Ao3 accounts for more of their works.  
Also, remember to vote!**


	5. Count Your Blessings - Chapter 5

**Count Your Blessings**

 **FFN/Ao3:** CJRed

 **Pairing:** Draco Malfoy & Hermione Granger

 **Summary** : Hermione is nursing a broken heart, and planning a Christmas alone. But, when Draco Malfoy decides to crash her solo plans to avoid an arranged engagement, everything changes. One Witch, one Wizard, one Muggle cabin with an old record player, and two jaded souls. Can Christmas work its magic on these two?

 _Disclaimer: Anything you recognise does not belong to me. From the characters created by the amazing J.K to the Christmas Songs mentioned throughout the fic._

I have to give my sincere appreciation to **xxDustNight88** for her amazing aesthetic with the small picture of the Bing Crosby Christmas Album we used to play when I was a child on the record player. It's a beautiful collage that warmed my heart and set my muse falling into this story. Also, thank you, Bing, because there is NO Christmas for me without him singing to me.

Alphas for the story are **crazy4wood** and **thedarklordherself** : many thanks for your friendship and suffering.

Cheers,

Cjean

 _If you want to experience the songs mentioned in the story head on over to my YouTube channel. (Crystal Jean Red) Just look for the_ _ **Count Your Blessings**_ _playlist_

 _ **Music is my Muse:**_ _  
Song that inspired this fic's name:_ _ **Count Your Blessings; Bing Crosby and Rosemary Clooney  
**_ _Lyrics:_ _ **And I fall asleep counting my blessings.**_

* * *

Hermione rushed through the throng of people who seemed to have had the same brilliant idea as her to pick up wine tonight after work and frowned at her watch if the check out girl didn't hurry, she was going to be late to her after work meeting.

To the surprise of no one, after returning to get her N.E.W.T's, Hermione had taken a job at the Ministry in the Creature Rights Department. To the surprise of everyone, Draco Malfoy had taken up Magical Law and volunteered to prosecute almost all of their cases.

Over the last five years, she had gotten to know her former childhood rival very well. At first, they had tried to fit in going over cases at the Ministry. However, Draco brought a bit of a crowd with him when he showed up to her office. After the third meeting being interrupted by some witch giggling at him, Hermione had thrown up her hands in annoyance and suggestion Lunch meetings in the Ministry. All that had accomplished was to have Ron or Harry, or some random witch interrupt them constantly.

Realizing that going out into Diagon Alley was probably just as fruitless and frustrated to finish a particular case, she had offhandedly invited him over for dinner on a Tuesday night. Five years later, they met every Tuesday even if they had no case to discuss. It had become a habit, a standard, Tuesday night was Draco night. Hermione had had far too much of a laugh forcing different Muggle takeout on him, introducing him to Muggle Music, the Tele. Draco for his part had taken it all in stride, and although sceptical, he usually went along with whatever she threw at him on Tuesday nights.

Tonight she had Clam Chowder in bread bowels in her bag with a fruit tart for dessert, and she was waiting to buy one of her favourite white wines to go with it all. It wouldn't take long to warm up the soup she had picked up from the restaurant. The bread bowls were still warm from the bakery thanks to magic, warming charms were divine. And the fruit tart had a cooling charm on it since she had picked that up first. It was just the wine that was going to make her late.

She tapped her shoe impatiently and sighed in relief as the man in front of her finally finished his purchase. She had her money out and ready and quickly grabbed her change rushing out. She had only twenty minutes before Draco would be stepping out of her floo. While she trusted him to wait for her if she wasn't there, it seemed not only rude; but a bit too personal to just leave him in her home alone. Plus, she wanted a quick shower and to change into something more comfortable. She was in a muggle suit having taken off her robes and exchanged them for her rose blush wool coat that matched her hat, scarf, and gloves. She had gotten both in Paris last fall when she had gone to see Ginny play a Quidditch game.

Truthfully, Ginny bought most of Hermione's clothing, and Hermione was grateful for her friends' enthusiasm for fashion. It meant Hermione sometimes had to sacrifice an afternoon or two in shops, but it also meant that Ginny knew her size and often just sent things along with the bill for Hermione to pay her back. Ginny got to shop, Hermione was well dressed, everyone was happy.

Rushing into the back alley, she quickly apparated into her flat and threw the soup on the stove and set out everything else she would need before she rushed to her room to shower and change. She was careful not to wet her hair, instead throwing it up into a large messy bun with a hair clip. She paused and then lightly reapplied a few beauty charms, darkening her eyelashes and a light lip gloss, shaking her head at herself as she did. It was Draco, why did she still, after all this time, feel so flustered when he showed up?

When Draco stepped out of the floo right on time, she was in the kitchen in jeans and a cashmere jumper that gave her a healthy glow. It was a deep green, and she loved it. Draco had given it to her for Christmas last year. She didn't bother to call out to him, he knew she would be in the kitchen and she shifted from one thick wool socked foot to the other as she hummed waiting for him.

"Whatever you are about to try and torture me with for supper smells fantastic, Granger."

Hermione turned around and smirked. "And hello to you too, how was your day dear?" Her eyes laughed as he grimaced at her sugary sweet tone and the endearment.

"Bugger off, what is that glorious smell?"

Hermione turned back to getting everything ready for them to sit down and eat at her small table. "It is called clam chowder."

"What's with the bowls?"

Hermione smiled waving her wand and setting a bowl down on a plate at the table. "Bread Bowls. You eat the bread with the chowder."

Draco considered the bowl and chowder carefully before he saw the wine and walked over to get some wine glasses.

"Muggle wine?"

Hermione shrugged. "I had a craving. It used to be my Nan's favourite wines, I adore it."

Draco read the bottle as he opened it wandlessly and shrugged. "Should be interesting," he said in a bored tone.

"What has you so morose?" Hermione asked moving her bowl to her plate and taking a glass of wine with a smile of thanks.

Draco sat down taking the napkin and putting it over his tailored wool trousers. He always wore a muggle jumper over a button up and trousers to their meetings. She found it a bit endearing that he wore muggle clothing when in her flat.

"I lost a case," Draco said with a frown taking his first bite of the chowder carefully before he sighed. "It's delicious."

Hermione snorted tucking into her meal. "Your lack of faith in me is disheartening. After all these years you would think you would trust me."

Draco smirked at this and shrugged. "I keep waiting for liver and onions you promised me that first week."

Hermione laughed thinking back to how when he had asked if he should have his house elf cook something, she had told him she was cooking, and then told him it was liver and onions just to see if he would actually show up.

She had gotten Pizza, just as shocking for the poor pureblooded wizard, but it at least had not been liver and onions.

"I was amazed you showed up," she replied with a fond smile.

Draco gave her a short glare. "With you staring me down daring me to back out? Of course, I came. A Malfoy doesn't back down when his honour is being questioned. I could see the challenge in your eyes, evil witch."

Hermione snorted out a laugh and sipped her wine. "Sure."

They continued eating before she brought up what she knew would be a sensitive topic. "Oh, I saw your mother in Diagon Alley at lunch today. She was with Astoria."

Draco shuddered and shook his head. "Brilliant. They have had her over every night for two weeks solid. I might strangle the girl if she is there when I get home tonight."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Muggle of you."

Draco frowned at her and shook his head. "She isn't worth a spell."

Hermione whistled softly. "Harsh. So the engagement rumours are true?"

Draco growled and nodded. "Yes, my father had a very long talk with me about family and duty and-"

Hermione cut him off smirking. "Honour?"

Draco rolled his eyes and drank the wine, pausing to appreciate it. "Nan had good taste."

Hermione nodded. "I always thought so. What are you going to do?"

Draco sighed. "Marry her. What else can I do?"

Hermione shrugged and frowned into her chowder trying not to show how much his acceptance of the forced union upset her. "Did I tell you Ron and I are officially off?"

Draco sat up his eyebrows raised. "What? Say it is not so? How has the Prophet not run a front-page feature on that?"

Hermione shivered and looked away drinking her wine. "Well, I am sure they will by New Years. Because he is taking Lavender to the ball, not me."

"Brown from your year? The one he snogged all our sixth year?"

Hermione gave him a droll look. "The things you remember. But, yes you are correct, that Lavender."

Draco nodded and cut a piece of bread tasting it before he nodded and took another bite. "Why not call up Krum to take you to the ball?"

Hermione grimaced. "He was married last year. I think his wife might object."

Dracos' eyes went wide. "Oh, right. I forgot about that. Well, isn't there a single Weasley you can take? There is a dozen of them."

Hermione threw her napkin at him. "You are not helpful."

Draco smirked catching her napkin and tossing it back at her. "So, what are you going to do? Show up alone?"

Hermione shrugged tearing at her bread bowl and nibbling on it. "I suppose. Ginny took me shopping for a dress last week."

It was Draco's turn to whistle softly. "Still wearing a muggle dress just to piss off stuffy old Wizards?"

Hermione grinned. "It's the only fun I have at these events, getting to show up in muggle dresses, so yes."

Draco sat back grinning at her. "I think it is fantastic, plus you always look sexier than any witch."

Hermione dropped her spoon which had him chuckling. "Did you just call me sexy?"

Draco shrugged his eyes flashing with mischief. "Yeah, nice tits, good ass, nipped in waist, and your hair is so much tamer long. You usually have every male drooling when you walk in. Father mentions that you are always a topic of conversation in the cigar room."

Hermione flushed and picked her spoon back up. "How sweet. I have nice tits, that is what every woman wishes to hear."

Draco laughed and shrugged. "Astoria has no tits, take it as a compliment."

Hermione shook her head. "I hate the way you talk about her. She will be the mother of your children."

"Child," Draco said disgustedly. "She couldn't have more than one and Malfoy's always have boys first."

Hermione looked up curiously. "What do you mean she can only have one baby?"

Draco frowned down at his chowder. "She isn't exactly maternal and wouldn't want to ruin her figure."

Hermione stared at him in shock for a good five seconds before she shook her head just as disgusted as him. "That's terrible. You want a daughter."

Draco shook his head and drank more of his wine. "Yes, well, we all make sacrifices."

"Your father said that, didn't he?" Hermione asked with a sigh.

Draco nodded and wiped a hand on the back of his neck, he had finished his chowder and half the bread bowl and was now just drinking wine. He tipped the glass at her with a sarcastic nod. "Got it in one. Hermione Granger, she is the brightest witch of our generation after all."

Hermione ignored the dig at her and frowned at her friend. "Draco, it is your life you know."

Draco looked at her with haunted eyes. "No, I am a Malfoy. We marry the pretty pureblood witch, have an heir, and settle in for a boring life with a witch we don't love."

Hermione sipped her wine watching him. "Says who?"

Draco snorted. "Every male portrait in my house and my father."

"Is this about gold?" Hermione asked timidly.

Draco looked at her in surprise and then smiled. "Brash, very Gryffindor."

Hermione flushed. "But is it?" she pressed.

Draco sighed standing up and paced in his aggravation. "No, not really. I have my inheritance and my own vaults and do rather well."

Hermione nodded, that was true, he was an excellent barrister. "So, will you not inherit the Manor or something? Be cut off?"

Draco paused in his pacing and then threw himself down in the chair. "Probably, who knows. No Malfoy heir has failed to toe the line."

Hermione made a face. "You hate the Manor though."

Draco gave a half shrug. "Goes with the name."

"They can't take that from you, can they?"

Draco smirked. "No. There would be no heir if they did," he sighed and poured himself some more wine. "They expect me to propose over Yule."

Hermione grimaced. "Yikes, sorry Malfoy."

Her heart dropped to her stomach at the news. There was no way they could continue these dinner meetings once he was married. It was amazing they had gotten to do them for so many years as it was. But, she knew that Astoria would put a stop to them, she sighed and looked away. Why did that upset her so much? She blew out a slow breath and pushed it to the back of her mind, where she hid most of her feelings regarding Draco Malfoy if she was completely honest.

Draco nodded running his finger over the rim of his glass. "Well, I knew it was coming. I had just hoped for more time. Should be a great Yule."

Hermione raised her glass. "Cheers to that, Malfoy. I am heading out of town. I am sure it will get out that Lavender is with Ron at the Christmas party at Harry and Ginny's."

Draco looked up, his eyes glinting with humour. "Hmm, my invitation got lost in the mail again."

She smiled. "Well, if I were going to be in town, I would invite you."

He gave a surprised snort. "What, you are skipping Potter's famous party?"

Hermione nodded wrapping an arm around herself. "I am, yes. I rented a cabin in the middle of nowhere. I will spend a lovely white Christmas reading next to a roaring fire, and drink hot chocolate while listening to Carols and watching White Christmas on the telly."

Draco looked like he was about to say something snooty before he paused. "That sounds a hell of a lot better than what I will be doing."

Hermione threw her head back laughing. "Who are you and what have you done with Draco Malfoy? You hate the telly."

He shrugged and glared at his wine glass. "Not as much as you might think."

Hermione was about to question him when he stood up and cleared his plate. "Grab desert and let's talk about this new case."

Hermione recognized by his tone that he was not going to elaborate and nodded putting her plate on the counter and pulling out the tart with two plates and forks.

"Fresh fruit tart. Did you bring over the papers I asked for?"

Draco nodded. "I did, although I don't see how those old case notes will help us."

Hermione sighed and sat down so that they could get started. Three hours later and a little tipsy she waved him off as she cleaned her kitchen. She was exhausted and had an early morning.

"See you in the New Year," she said distractedly.

"When do you leave for this cabin covered in snow?" He asked from the doorway.

Hermione turned around to look at him. "Tomorrow after work, I have a portkey I will take from here around seven. I won't be back until New Year's Eve for the ball."

Draco nodded and left her to it. That night when Hermione fell into bed, she would recall the rather queer look on his face as he left.

* * *

 _ **Christmas Eve, 2004**_

Hermione had only been at the cabin for two days and nights, but she was already in love. The caretaker had stocked the freezer with meals, left far too much wine for her to ever drink alone, and even left baked goods. She was munching on a gingerbread cookie as she made hot chocolate and smiling at the bag of marshmallows she had found.

The cabin was isolated and covered with a thick blanket of snow. Hermione had a fire roaring and shepherds pie in the oven. She could eat the leftovers later that night after she devoured the rest of the cookies watching White Christmas on VHS. She was humming along to Bing Crosby singing Christmas Carols to her. There had been an entire collection of classic Christmas records that she had found delightful, even if it did have her tearing up a bit thinking about her childhood.

She didn't hear the knocking on her door until the person started banging and yelling. She dropped the stirring spoon into the saucepan of milk and burned her hand.

"Who in the world?"

She took off the flowered apron and grabbing her wand approached the door slowly, putting her faithful stick of holly up her sleeve, just in case it was a muggle, which seemed likely. Hermione silently padded to the thick wooden door. It was miles between her and the closest person, and she had no idea who could be at her door.

"Granger, will you open up! I am freezing out here."

Hermione froze in shock and then rushed forward throwing open the heavy door. "Draco Lucius Malfoy, what on earth are you doing here?" she screeched looking him over.

He huffed and pushed her inside, kicking the door closed and tossing down a large bag as he yanked off his thick winter cloak.

"I refused to marry her," he said sitting down on the bench to take off his boots.

Hermione stood there staring at him. "I don't follow," she said stupidly.

"Astoria, I refused to marry her. Told my father I would get that muggle surgery you told me about that makes you sterile. Then I told the Greengrasses to pound sand and stormed out."

Hermione sank back on her heels going pale before she narrowed her eyes. "What did I serve you the first time we met at my house?"

Draco looked up smirking. "What, don't think it is me?"

Hermione let her wand slip out and pointed it at him. "What did I serve you for dinner?"

Draco blew his hair out of his face and dusted the snow off his trouser legs. "Something you call Pizza, it was messy, but I liked it."

Hermione let her wand fall to her side and stared at him wide-eyed. "Merlin, you told your parents you would sterilise yourself before you would ever marry Astoria Greengrass? That's a bit dramatic, Malfoy."

Draco chuckled and took off his scarf and leather gloves. "A bit, yeah. I made an impression though, but I figured I had better bugger off before my father found a wand to put me under the Imperius or something."

Hermione winced and sank down on the thick carpet by the door looking up at him. "He probably would actually," she chewed her lip and then frowned. "Wait, how did you even find me?"

Draco grinned down at her. "I am a Malfoy."

Hermione sighed and pushed herself up trying to not smack him upside the head for his superior tone. "So you bribed someone," she said heading back to her hot chocolate. She was sure there was some brandy she could pour in it somewhere in the cabin, there had been a cupboard full of liquor.

"I call it a successful business transaction," Draco said obviously following her. He paused however at the music. "What in Merlin are you listening to, Granger? You call our music odd. Where or what is Killarney?"

Hermione threw a frown over her shoulder. "That is Bing Crosby, and if you don't want to be thrown out in the snow, you will not insult him."

Draco held up his hands grinning at her temper. "A muggle?"

Hermione nodded and sighed. "I have no idea where Killarney is actually. It is just a Christmas song. Pop used to love playing this record," she turned and waved at him. "Come in, I was just about to have some hot chocolate and supper. I have enough for two."

"Brilliant, I missed lunch."

Hermione shook her head and sighed. "Draco, why did you come here?"

He sighed as he sat down at the ancient table and looked around. "Cozy," he said with a small smirk at the very muggle kitchen.

Hermione snorted. "Answer the question you prat."

"I don't think there is any reason for name calling," Draco said primly.

Hermione turned and stared him down, and he smirked but finally broke.

"Okay, turn away with the evil eyes, Granger," he sighed heavily. "Father will be looking for me. No one knows that we are friends and you didn't tell anyone where you were going for Christmas. I heard Potter talking about it, and that was why I bribed Theo for your location."

Hermione sighed, "Did you know you were coming? Because if you did, it was awful of you not to send an owl in warning. I about had a heart attack when you tried to bang down my door."

Draco looked repentant at that. "Sorry, and no, I didn't realise I was coming. I just wanted to make sure someone besides three wizards in Transportation knew where you were."

Hermione shook her head and went to look for the Brandy. She had a feeling they would both need it if Draco had come running to her on Christmas Eve. He had to be desperate if he was going off the radar with his group of friends. Hermione usually never saw him the last week of December. There were so many balls and such he had to attend. Hermione always spent her holiday staring at pictures of him in the Prophet looking bored and entirely too handsome in his dress robes.

They had tucked into the meal after she had assured him she hadn't cooked it and showed him what a Muggle icebox was. She should be insulted he wouldn't eat her cooking, but, she was terrible in the kitchen, so she just rolled her eyes and taught him about pre-prepared meals.

"How could a Muggle snowman come to life and why is he named Frosty?" Draco asked sipping his hot chocolate laced with brandy.

Hermione laughed. "Magic, of course."

Draco frowned. "Wait? Muggles know about magic?"

Hermione shrugged. "Magic is a fairytale to muggles and shows up in our songs, books, and movies."

Draco smiled and sat back on the couch. "What are you doing?"

Hermione turned off the record player and turned on the older television putting in the VHS tape. "I am going to watch my favourite Christmas movie," she said grabbing the remote and sitting down.

"Will it explain what figgy pudding is?" Draco asked curiously. "Cause he was singing about that earlier."

Hermione laughed. "I have honestly never tasted figgy pudding. I am not even sure it is a real dish." Turning to look at him she frowned. "Why isn't one of the Malfoy house elves showing up to drag you back by your ear?"

Draco smirked. "I was a dab hand at charms, and I masked my magical signature and then I apparated about fifty places before showing up here."

Hermione snorted and sat down on the small loveseat grabbing a blanket to put over both of them. "Better not use magic, I am sure your father is working out a business transaction to trace your wand."

Draco shrugged. "I have an unregistered one I kept under a floorboard in my room."

Hermione pinched her nose as she waited for the movie to start. "Merlin, are there any rules that apply to you?"

Draco laughed throwing his arms around her and pulling her to his side so he could steal more of the blanket and nick another cookie. "Unforgivables I suppose."

"You are hiding here so your father does not use one on you to marry a girl you despise."

Draco took a tentative bite of the cookie and snorted. "True enough, what is this movie?"

Hermione sighed and nibbled on another cookie. "It's called White Christmas, and it was filmed in the nineteen fifties. It is a musical."

"What is a musical?"

Hermione smiled. "They sing and dance."

Draco groaned. "Merlin save me."

An hour in though Draco was engrossed and Hermione found herself watching his reactions more than the movie. She had been forced to explain a few things, but mostly he watched the film, clearly enjoying the singing and dancing. By the time it got to the finale, she was a bit tipsy from the Brandy and smiling stupidly as he gasped when the grandfather walked into the hall in his uniform.

She smiled. "You didn't expect him to show up in his bathrobe did you?"

Draco shushed her so he could hear what was going on and she had to hide a giggle. When they started singing 'White Christmas', Draco sat back looking impressed.

"This is fantastic," he said watching as they opened the doors to show everyone the snow.

Hermione nodded. "I love this movie. We always watched it on Christmas Eve when I was little. I even went to ballet classes and got to wear one of those outfits the little girls did."

Draco grinned at her. "Got any pictures of that?"

Hermione laughed and waved her wand unplugging the tele and plugging back in the record player. "Yes, not that I would ever show you any of them."

Draco laughed and pulled her closer to his chest looking over at the tree with its twinkle lights and old decorations. "Did you do that?"

Hermione looked over and shook her head. "No, the caretaker set it up. It's pretty isn't it?"

Draco nodded rubbing her arms through her thick jumper. "Stoke the fire?"

Hermione grinned and waved her wand dropping two more logs onto the grate. "You not using magic is a bit frightening."

Draco grimaced. "Unregistered wand or not, it is probably better if I don't. I am sure my father has hit wizards out looking for me."

Hermione looked up shocked. "Won't Theo just tell them you asked where I was?"

Draco shook his head. "Obliviated him," at her gasp he chuckled. "At his request, plausible deniability if he can't remember selling out one-third of the golden trio."

Hermione shook her head and socked him playfully. "Morals, you have seriously questionable morals, Draco Malfoy."

He nodded grabbing her hand and lacing his hand with hers. "You better stop before you hurt yourself."

Hermione tried to yank her hand back and sighed. "Funny," when he wouldn't release her hand she just sighed and cuddled into him. "There is only one bed you know."

"Transfigure the couch for me or share," Draco said shrugging unconcerned.

Hermione smirked. "Share? You? Do you even know how?"

Draco grunted and put his hand over her mouth. "Shush, I actually like this song, it's pretty."

Hermione froze as his thumb started playing with her lower lip as they listened to Jingle Bells.

Slowly she started to fade into sleep and tucked up against Draco Malfoy, Hermione began to snore softly.

Draco looked down at the witch in his arms and smirked. She snored. That was somehow completely adorable. He sighed as the room grew colder and decided he had better put her to bed. She was lighter than he expected and he was easily able to stand up with her and carry her down the hall, peeking through the two doors. One was a bathroom with a large claw foot tub and a toilet, and the other was a bedroom with a massive bed.

He frowned as he looked down at her clothes, she was in some sort of cloth material that clung to her legs and a frumpy jumper. He looked around and found a gauzy white nightgown that had his eyes narrowing. Did she wear that to bed? It was at the end of the bed, and he looked at it wearily. She had forgotten to transfigure that lumpy sofa into a bed for him so he would be bunking in with her. There was no way he would be able to do that with her in that white piece of fabric. He tucked her in, jumper and all and covered her up. There was no fireplace in here, but the bedding was thick, and the air was warm around the bed.

Draco walked off to grab his things and quickly went to the loo. He put on his silk pyjamas and cursed the cold around him. You never realised how much you missed warming charms until you couldn't cast them. After brushing his teeth, he headed into the bedroom and then stopped. What in Merlin had she done? The jumper was on the floor, and she was in a soft cotton top with spaghetti straps so he could see her shoulders and some impressive cleavage. Apparently, she got hot at night.

He silently headed towards the bed and got in on the other side; maybe she had put warming charms on the bed. He snuggled in and was careful not to jostle her. He was exhausted and rather looking forward to the look on her face when they woke up in the same bed. Pratish of him, yes, but it would be a priceless memory.

* * *

Hermione woke up and blinked at the early morning light filtering through the windows. She froze, however, when she heard someone snore beside her. Then last night drifted back to her, and she groaned throwing a hand over her head. Draco! The prat must not have woken her up to transfigure his bed and had just gotten into hers.

"Before you hex me, I didn't take off your clothes; you apparently like to strip in your sleep."

Hermione looked down and yanked at her cami which was riding low on her chest. "You could have woken me up so that I could transfigure you a bed."

Draco snorted and stretched before he turned over and smirked at her. "Oh no, this was much better. Besides I can now say I slept with Hermione Granger. My dreams have come true."

Hermione hit him in the head with her pillow as he started laughing. "More like I can brag I slept with you!"

Draco tossed the pillow out of the way and grinned. "Well now, if you wanted in my pants all you had to do was ask. It's Christmas after all; I can be accommodating."

Hermione felt her heart hitch and then closed her eyes as desire rushed over her out of nowhere. "Draco Malfoy, you are entirely too full of yourself," she said huskily.

"Maybe, but your nipples just got hard," was his gruff reply.

Hermione yanked up the quilt and turned to glare at him. "It's cold," she said quickly.

Draco raised an eyebrow at her obvious lie, her warming charm had held, and the bed and air around it were not at all chilly. In fact, the air around them seemed to be heating up.

Dracos' eyes were laughing at her, but his face was full of a wild kind of hunger. "You look rather delicious when you wake up," he said reaching over to push a curl off her face.

Hermione's breath hitched. "I like your morning scruff," she said with a soft smile.

Draco shifted closer, and she gasped as he pulled her to him. "Why haven't we dated?"

Hermione frowned at the strange question and tried to wiggle out of his arms, but she froze when she realised that the hard length pressing against her thigh had just grown.

"Um, you were sowing wild oats, and I had a boyfriend," Hermione replied softly when she could find her voice.

Draco hummed tracing her mouth with his finger and keeping her anchored to his side. "You know I sat there listening to my family plan my wedding and all I could think about was that I didn't like you all alone at some cabin for Christmas."

Hermione looked up at him and got lost in his grey eyes. "I don't know why you are here?" she said a bit helplessly.

Draco looked at her and his lips tilted into a smile. "You don't?"

Hermione shook her head, and Draco snorted running his hand through her hair. "Because you call me dear every time I step into your house, and I have to pretend I hate it. Because I find myself staring at your mouth all the time and wondering what you taste like. Because my first thought when Astoria bloody Greengrass told me she wouldn't be messing up her perfect figure with more than one babe was that you would pull a Molly Weasley and have seven if your husband wanted a daughter as bad as I do."

Hermione stared at him in open mouth shock. "I would not!"

Draco smirked. "You would let me have my girl, admit it."

Hermione flushed bright pink. "I didn't like being an only child."

Draco shook his head. "Yet when the Weasley brought up starting a family you told him no, and broke up with him. But when we talked about kids you got this dreamy look in your eyes and smile."

Hermione opened her mouth to defend herself, but he put a finger to her lips.

"Did those babies have red or blond hair?"

Hermiones' eyes went wide with horror. Blond, when she had pictured babies that night, they had been blond. He smiled at her pulling her lower lip.

"They have your curls in my head," he said with a fond smile.

Hermione felt as if her world was tilting. "What are you telling me?" she asked her heart skipping.

"That I don't want to come home to some cold Manor and pretend I give a damn about stupid gossip over dinner and sleep in a cold bed alone. I want to come home to you and argue about cases and watch those silly muggle shows."

"You hate my muggle shows," Hermione whispered.

Draco shook his head and pulled her mouth closer to his; she didn't resist. "I pretend to hate your muggle shows, but do you want to know a secret?"

Hermiones' lips parted, their mouths were so close, almost touching. "What?" she breathed into his mouth.

"I don't care what I am doing if you are sitting next to me, Hermione."

Before she could register that he had just used her first name, his lips were crashing down onto hers, and she felt as if the moment had stopped and then sped up. Dizzy, she was dizzy. She should stop this; he couldn't be serious. But instead of pulling away she was running her hands through his hair and moaning as he rolled them over.

"I want you," he whispered raggedly against her lips. "You have no idea how much I have wanted you, for years now. I had to watch you with that damn redheaded prat and pretend I didn't even know you. I hated it."

Hermione was taking in gulping breathes. "I- I hated seeing you with all those witches."

Draco smiled softly, and his hands framed her face. "I know, I am sorry. If I didn't do that they would have tried to marry me off sooner and I had to get everything ready."

Before Hermione could ask what he meant by that comment, his lips were back on hers, and she forgot her train of thought. Sweet Merlin the man could kiss. He owned her, and she felt it in every nerve ending. She knew she shouldn't compare the two men she had kissed to Draco, but there was a drastic difference. Viktor had been soft, careful; she had been so young after all. At fifteen kissing was terrifying and new. Ron had always been, well, wet. She had never much cared for kissing Ronald. But, Draco, kissing him was sublime. She burned and didn't even realise that she was yanking off his shirt, ripping the buttons off of it trying to feel more of him against her. Her cami was little protection to the heat of his body, and she arched into him. Wanting. She wanted, more. When had she ever been able to say that?

Sex before had been a bit of a chore. Ronald was her only lover, and he had never made her feel a tenth of what just snogging Draco made her feel. It was terrifying and renewing all at the same time. It was a baptism of fire. If this is what desire was all about, she owed some friends an apology. She was officially an addict after only a few kisses.

She hissed as his hands moved down her body and pulled up her cami, his hands running across her belly stroking the scar from Bellatrix. For the first time, she wasn't self-conscious, she arched into his hand. She was pulling his hair trying to get him to deepen the kiss again.

"Hermione, would you run away with me?" he whispered against her lips.

Hermione felt a laugh bubble out of her and wrapped her arms around him. "If you keep snogging me, yes."

Draco snorted softly and kissed her again, deeply, his tongue moving in her mouth as if it belonged there. Hermione didn't analyse what was happening, a first for her, and instead just travelled from one sensation to another.

Her pulse was racing as he pulled away his eyes questioning her. She should feel embarrassed but instead seeing the desire on his face and feeling his hardness she relished in it. With a tentative move, she pushed his top off of him and pulled her own off as well. She heard his slow gasp and knew he was looking at her white lace bra.

"You wear this under all those jumpers," Draco asked with wonder.

Hermione smiled and brushed his hair from his face. "Yes."

He blew out a breath and then sucked one in as she moved her hand down to run over his muscled shoulders and toned stomach. He still played Quidditch in a pickup league, and she let her hands move over each defined muscle of his stomach before he placed a hand on hers and stopped her.

"Why did you keep dating Ron?" he asked his eyes watching her intently.

Hermione looked up surprised at the question and sighed. "Habit," she said finally and then shook her head. "I felt obligated, everyone expected us to be a couple, and it was easier to just go with it."

Draco nodded slowly understanding dawning in his eyes. "What made you finally call things off?"

Hermione opened her mouth to say what she was telling everyone else when they asked that but paused. "You," she said as realisation hit her and her eyes met his in shock. "He, he wasn't you."

Draco smiled tenderly at her and leaned down to kiss her shoulder. "Good," he said and then sat her up holding her to him as he took off her bra and then he was kissing her again, and she was lost in sensation.

She started giving as good as she got and soon had him moaning as she kissed down his neck, her hands yanking at the rest of his clothing and her hips wiggling out of her leggings.

He was everywhere at once; she could feel every inch of his skin on hers. Her hands were lost in his hair holding him to the breast he was currently worshipping. Hermione was pretty sure she was burning up. The covers had been kicked aside, and her head was tilted back as she tried to assimilate all the feelings.

Just when she was about to panic, he looked up and grinned at her pulling up the sheet so that they were cocooned in a fort of bedding, light shining through the white sheets, "The world is going to try and tear us apart. But here, right now, it's just us."

Hermione smiled at him; she loved when he surprised her with his playful nature, a character trait not many got to see in him. So she lifted herself up to kiss him softly. "Just us," she agreed still smiling as she kissed him.

Draco hummed his approval, and then he was kissing down her belly and parting her, she let her legs fall to the side and sighed.

She had never let Ron do this to her; she should be shaking with nerves; instead, she was arching into his touch.

"I wonder if you taste as good as you smell?" Draco asked huskily against her thigh.

Hermione had to laugh. "I wouldn't know, I- well I have never let anyone taste me."

Draco looked up, and his grin was feral. "Well, I guess it's my job to make sure you ask me daily."

Hermione had to smirk at his cockiness before she let out a gasping moan as he went about doing exactly what he had just promised.

Within seconds she was thrashing as she felt his fingers entering her, spreading her, preparing her. Foreplay, something she had never really experienced, was wonderful, as in left her full of wonder.

But soon she was losing her ties on reality as his fingers searched deeper and then pressed on a spot she had only ever read about as he sucked on her. She went entirely still as her body seemed to perch itself on a cliff and then she was freefalling. When she opened her eyes, it was to find Draco watching her with a silly smug grin and then she was right back at the edge as he kissed her, for the first time she tasted herself on another's lips, and it made everything more enthralling.

"It might hurt, you're tight," Draco said raggedly between kisses.

Hermione moved her hands down his back and pulled him flush against her wrapping her legs around him.

"You won't hurt me," she said softly.

His brow puckered and he went still before he leaned down and kissed her tenderly his eyes boring into hers. "Never intentionally, no."

Hermione smiled at him and shifted so that he was at her entrance, a sopping wet one. "Draco, come inside, please."

He hesitated another second and then entered her, so carefully. She was scratching his back and trying to arch into him, but he kept the pace achingly slow. Once he was in her all the way she let out a small gasp, no one had ever been deeper.

"I – you're- big," she panted at him, sweat dampening her forehead as she adjusted to him being inside of her.

Draco chuckled and swirled his hips. "You're wet, very wet."

Hermione arched into him and hissed. "Please move."

Draco let out a small groan as her muscles tightened around him and then slammed his mouth down on hers and kissing her deeply he pulled out and then moved back in, still too slow for Hermione's peace of mind.

"No, faster," she hissed grabbing at his arms.

Draco moaned around her breast and sucking her nipple into his mouth as he gave her what she wanted and quickened his pace. Hermione threw back her head moaning as the world seemed to be tinted in red. A baptism by fire, it was such an apt description for desire and all the emotions that she felt as they made love.

It was also wild and unexpected. She had given him love bites on his neck, her nipples were raw, his hands cradled her to him, and his breath and scruff left a raw spot on her neck as he pushed into her and claimed every inch of her.

Hermione was scratching at his back as her third orgasm rushed over her. They were both sweating, and she was starting to think she needed to drop the heating charm on the bed.

"Draco!" she gasped as he slammed into her and swivelled his hips. "I can't again," she moaned as her body started to build up another orgasm.

Draco grunted and sucked at her neck, leaving a love bite of his own. Hermione didn't care. She wanted to feel him fall off the cliff, watch his face as he hopefully felt everything she was. She didn't want him to hold anything back.

"Let go," she said moving her hands up to trace his lips and meeting his desire filled eyes. "I will catch you, just like you catch me."

Draco panted and then kissed the pad of her finger. "I know you will," he said before he dropped his forehead to hers and increased the pace.

Hermione knew she would be sore after this, but, she didn't care. At this moment, this perfect moment, everything was just as it should be. She smiled as she watched his face, everything was magical. She held onto him as she promised and when they finally fell off the cliff, it was together.

Draco collapsed on the bed and rolled, so he didn't crush the incredible witch under him. He was careful not to pull out of her. He wanted to stay as long as he could. Not his usual style, but Hermione. She was different; she was everything. The chaos in his life always faded out when he looked at her. And right now at this moment, with the soft light all around them, nothing else mattered but the woman in his arms.

His fingers drew runes on her back, his smile wide. She was sleeping so with a blissful sigh of contentment he closed his eyes too.

* * *

Hermione came awake slowly and groaned softly at the ache between her legs and then froze her eyes snapping open to meet deep grey ones.

"Sore?" was asked softly, his eyes worried.

Hermione bit her lip and wiggled her body, her eyes going wide as she realised he was still inside of her, and hard again.

"Not too sore," she whispered tightening her inner muscles around him.

His smile was beautiful, and he rolled them so that she was on top of him. "You set the pace," he whispered grabbing her hands and helping her sit up.

Hermione frowned for a moment in this new position and moved her hips, gasping at the new sensation. When she did it again and heard him moan, she looked down, and some primal urge inside of her seemed to burst free. Suddenly she knew exactly what she needed to do. She wasn't worried that he watched her because she felt how much he desired her. For once the mess of sex didn't disgust her, it made her feel powerful.

"What are you thinking in the gorgeous head of yours?" He asked with a slight chuckle reaching up to pinch her nipple.

"I feel different," she said honestly moving her hips in a circular motion. "I feel, new."

Draco suddenly sat up so that she was on his lap and arched into her, hitting a whole new spot inside of her and her head fell back as she let out a scream of a moan.

She had never made love in this position either, he was deeper, which she hadn't thought possible. His arms were wrapped around her, and she was lost, lost in his arms and yet found.

"Draco, what happens now?" she asked breathlessly looking into his heavy-lidded eyes.

He bit her shoulder and thrust into her holding his place. "You fall apart for me again so that I can too, and we take a bath."

Hermione smirked but then gasped as he went deeper. "Merlin, so deep."

"Mmm, hold onto me."

Hermione locked her arms around him and let him take the lead. When she screamed out her release, it was his name on her lips. Seconds later he did the same, and she was shaking for a good five minutes afterwards. He just held her rubbing her back.

"I don't think I can walk," she said honestly once her heart had settled.

Draco laughed. "I can carry you; you don't weigh much. I will have to fatten you up."

Hermione pinched him but smiled. "It will take the water a bit to warm up."

Draco snorted and scooted and then stood up forcing her to wrap her legs around his waist and hold onto him tighter as he walked to the bathroom.

"Are you a witch or not," he teased as he finally pulled out of her and set her down on her robe on the sink. "Stay there, and I will get the water going, and you can cast one of your rather powerful warming charms."

Hermione shook her head. "Wandlessly?"

Draco looked up and grinned. "I bet you can."

Hermione smiled but shook her head. "Not one that will last as long as we need."

Draco stood up and kissed her quickly. "I will grab your wand, but you better wow me with your charms because it is freezing."

Hermione shivered and nodded laughing as he took off out of the bathroom at a run, starkers.

When he got back, she was giggling still and quickly put up a warming charm in the bathroom and then heated the water till it was steaming. Draco picked her up after she set down her wand and stepped into the tub, settling back with her in his arms. She had enlarged the old tub when she had gotten here and was thankful she had.

She sat there in his arms in the steamy water and let her head rest on his shoulder her hands linked with his over her abdomen.

"Draco," she said slowly as her mind whirled around the memories from that morning.

"Hmm," was hummed into her hair.

"Did you cast a contraceptive charm?"

He went still and then suddenly shook with laughter. "No, did you?"

Hermione turned looking at him with wide eyes. "Merlin, it never occurred to me. Can we still cast one now?"

Draco shrugged his hands tightening around her middle. "You can try."

Hermione turned around looking down at their hands over her middle. "Shouldn't we?"

She heard him take a deep breath, and then he shocked her. "I don't want to, no."

Hermione jerked to look at him again. "Draco!"

He grinned at her and kissed her nose. "You do what you wish, Hermione. I personally am hoping for a Christmas present in nine months."

Hermione dropped her head back on his shoulder and groaned. "It's perfect timing."

He chuckled again. "Well, this makes things interesting."

Hermione shook her head. "I- I can still cast the charm. I think," she chewed on her lip in worry.

Draco kissed her neck. "What do you want to do, Hermione?"

She sighed as his soft kisses calmed her and before she could second guess herself she said softly. "Nothing."

Draco grunted and sank them further into the water. "Nothing sounds good to me."

Hermione closed her eyes and let her mind float as the water soothed her sore muscles. Draco had pilled her hair on top of her head and secured it with one of her clips so he could nuzzle her neck, and she turned so that he could do that as her whole body let go of all of its tension.

"What did you mean when you asked if I would run away with you?" she finally asked after an hour of companionable silence in the warm water.

Draco was washing her, and she was turned to face him. He frowned and then said softly. "The storm we will walk back into will be pretty large. I just want to stay here with you for as long as I can."

Hermione nodded at that and grabbed the soap from him washing his chest. "I have to be back for the New Years Ball."

Draco sighed his eyes closed as she moved her hands over him. "I will go with you," he said firmly.

Hermione looked up from his chest to meet his gaze and then smiled. "You don't have to save me, Draco. I am a big girl; I can go alone."

Draco brushed a curl off her face and pulled her into his lap, where her softness met his hardness. "How about we save each other?" he asked as he slowly entered her.

Hermione closed her eyes in bliss and held onto him for all she was worth. "Okay," she said with a soft smile and her eyes dancing with joy.

He laughed softly and pulled her to him kissing her soundly. After a moment he pulled away and looked into her eyes, his face a bit vulnerable before he said in a firm voice, "I love you, Hermione."

Hermione pushed back and stared at him her face a mixture of shock and overwhelming joy. If she was honest, in her dreams, she had been dreaming of him saying those three words to her for years now. The fact that it had happened left her breathless and with a rapidly beating heart. No dream had prepared her for the rush of emotion hearing him tell her he loved her had just brought her. She was crying even.

Draco reached up with his thumb wiping away her tear, and she could see the anxiety on his face that she hadn't responded to his declaration.

She gave a shaky laugh and let the love she felt in her heart poor out of her. "Oh, Draco, I can not tell you how many times I dreamed of this moment. I love you too, Draco, with all of my heart."

The anxiety melted from his face and he leaned forward kissing her as he started making tender love to her. Every thrust felt like he was reiterating the love he had just declared for her. Neither of them noticed that half the water ended up on the floor. They laughed and kissed as they washed one another again, and she melted into him as he spent a half hour drying her off.

This lead to another snogging session and her drying him off. However, when she got to his hardening erection, she couldn't resist tasting him. She had only ever given a blowjob once before, but at his deep moan at just her sucking the tip of him she was emboldened and took to the task with desire and glee. He tried to pull out when he was about to orgasm, but she held his perfect bum tight and did something she had never thought to do before, she swallowed all of his seed. The look of desire and love on his face as he pulled her up to kiss her thoroughly would be a memory she treasured for the rest of her life.

* * *

They spent the next week making love, watching old movies on the telly, and wearing out the Bing Crosby Christmas albums. Draco laughed at some of the songs and determined that before they died, they would have to figure out what in Merlin's name figgy pudding was.

The conversation on what on earth a red-nosed reindeer was, had her laughing for a solid hour, and when she found the old cartoon tale on a VHS in the cabin she sat down to watch it with him.

"These are the tales you tell little kids?" he asked incredulously. "No wonder Muggles are so odd, you lie to them that some old fat man is flying around with reindeer in a sleigh!"

Hermione choked on her hot chocolate, tears rolling down her face, and nodded at him.

"If you think Santa is odd, I can't wait to tell you about the tooth fairy and Easter Bunny!" she exclaimed through her laughter.

Draco gave her a perplexed look before he shook his head. "Let's stick with one oddity at a time, if you please."

This statement just made her laugh harder, until Draco, who was not amused at being laughed at, threw her over his shoulder and marched down the bedroom to make love to her. It only took him sucking on her bottom lip with the first kiss for her laughter to turn into a moan of desire.

* * *

Eventually, they decided to wander down to the little town about a mile from the cabin. They window shopped and popped into the local pub for lunch. When they found a booth in the back, Draco pulled her down next to him so that he could kiss her whenever he wanted to, which happened to be quite often.

"You know before you, I would be gagging at something as mushy as this," Draco said nibbling on her lip.

Hermione smirked and pulled away so she could feed him a bite of the corn beef sandwich they were sharing. "Me too. I wasn't exactly into public affection."

Draco snorted, but his face radiated happiness. "I know, thanks for that. I never once had to suffer through you snogging Weasley."

Hermione shook her head dropping her head to his shoulder and squeezing his hand. "Well, thank you for never snogging any of the blonds you had around you all the time."

Draco chuckled and kissed the top of her head. "Come on, eat up."

Hermione opened her mouth for a bite and then stiffened as she got a look at who had just walked into the pub. Draco was facing away from the door so had no clue what had caused the look of fright on her face.

In an instant, she had pulled him back into the darker part of the booth. "What-" he started, but she shook her head and covered his mouth with her hand.

"It's your father," she whispered horrified.

Draco went still and then pulled her in front of him. "He won't recognise us," he assured her.

Hermione nodded but had to work on keeping her breathing even. She had changed their hair colour before they left, honestly just as a lark, but now she was so glad she had listened to that inner voice that had kept her alive for so long. She was practically sitting in Draco's lap, and she leaned forward, so her hair helped hide them.

Lucius was looking around the pub and headed their way when Hermione got a brilliant idea. She quickly twisted and grabbed Draco's startled face so that she could snog him for all she was worth. The kiss lasted minutes and when they both came up for air Lucius was gone.

"What the hell was that?" Draco asked hoarsely palming his raging hardon through his trousers and glaring at her playfully. "I have to walk around with this, Granger."

Hermione smirked and wiggled out of his lap. "What would your father think of two muggles snogging in a back booth?"

Dracos' eyes went wide, and then he smiled at her. "Merlin you are brilliant," he said leaning forward to kiss her nose. "It would make him sneer and ignore them. My father does not do public affection; he considers it common and classless."

Hermione winked and sipped her ale. "There you go."

Draco shook his head and then threw back his head laughing. "I adore you, have I told you that today?"

Hermione smirked. "Not in the last hour."

He leaned down and kissed her, being sure to nibble on her bottom lip, which he had already figured out made her cream her knickers with desire. "You are brilliant, beautiful, and a damn tease."

Hermione hid her soft moan of desire in his chest, and they stayed an hour in the pub before they left to walk in the village again.

"How do you think he knew to look here? I can't imagine it was a coincidence" she whispered tucked into his side walking with her arms around his waist.

Draco shrugged his tone annoyed, "I would assume he can trace me somehow, probably blood magic. Luckily for us, the spell would show every place I apparated. I walked to the cabin from the village, and since I have not used any magic here, I am sure he is off to the next location that came up. The spell wouldn't tell him the order, just all the random places I used magic in," his tone was smug, clearly loving the fact he had sent his father on a wild goose chase.

Hermione frowned looking up at him. "He isn't supposed to do magic, that is against his probation."

Draco nodded holding her closer. "Yeah, well, he can hire someone to do it for him."

Hermione shook her head. "Sneaky of him."

Draco chuckled darkly, "Devious is the word I would use to describe his ability to find loopholes in laws. He just forgets that I am just as devious as him. I hope he enjoys a pointless few hours searching for me."

Hermione shook her head, and they continued to window shop before he stopped in front of a church and turned to look down at her.

To say she was woefully unprepared for what he did next would be an understatement. Grabbing both of her hands and looking at her as if she was the most precious thing in the world he dropped down to one knee and with a half smirk.

Before she could ask what in Merlin's name he was doing he tilted her world on its axis by saying sincerely, "Hermione, would you do me the great honour of walking into that church and marrying?"

It took a good minute for her to process what he had just asked and respond. "What? You mean right now?"

Draco nodded his eyes searching hers, that bit of vulnerability that took her breath away showing on his face. "Muggle ceremonies count with the Ministry, don't they?"

Hermione nodded flushing and having to concentrate to stay upright. He wanted to marry her? Now? It was an intoxicating idea, however, before she could yell 'yes' reality had her biting her lip and her face filled with anxiety.

"Draco, you're a Malfoy, you can't have a Muggle ceremony! I think the world might implode if we did such a thing. Your mother might never recover!"

Draco snorted and stood up so he could pull her into the archway of the church. "I know how important this is to you, Hermione. I saw how crushed you were when Weasley told you he wouldn't do a Muggle ceremony in a church. This, us, what is between us, it has nothing to do with my family. We can do a magical ceremony too. I want to bond with you in both worlds, you can even invite your friends if you wish."

Hermione smiled at him as she shook with nerves which had her focusing on the humour of the fact that he was willing to include her friends if she wanted. "You managed not to sneer when you said I could invite my friends; I am deeply impressed."

Draco smiled at her and cupped her face. "I shouldn't tell you this, but if something makes you happy, you are going to get it. If that means I have to tolerate Potter and fifty Weasley's, I will."

Hermione held her breath shaking her head her eyes filled with love. "Oh, Draco, this is all so sudden. Shouldn't we wait?

Draco moved his hand and placed it on her flat tummy. "You are the woman I want to spend my life with, build a family with, and the only woman I have ever loved. No, I don't think this is too sudden."

Hermione bit her lip but was unable to look away. "You have to file paperwork for Muggle ceremonies, Draco."

He shrugged. "I did that, already."

Hermione did almost fall at this statement and was sputtering in surprise as he turned and pulled her into the church. He got them through the door before she yanked him to a stop.

Her voice rang with awe at his audacity. "Wait! You filled Muggle paperwork? When?"

Draco looked back at her his eyes sparkling with mischief. "The day after you told me you and Ron ended things for good."

"Draco Malfoy, we can't just get married!"

He turned and raked her with his deep grey eyes making her shiver. "Okay, why not?" he asked in a far too seductive voice.

Hermione was flustered and sputtered at him. "Well, you, you," she had to take a deep breath. "Draco you can not just waltz into a random church and get married."

Draco shrugged, "Sure we can, eloping seems rather romantic to me. Think of the delicious story the Prophet will have. They will be talking about this for years. I don't think a Malfoy has ever eloped. Positively scandalous how in love with you I would have to be to do such a thing." He winked at her and grabbed her hand pulling her forward again. "The more I think about it, the more I adore the idea. I am brilliant."

Hermione shook her head at how adorably crazy he was being, adorable, but crazy. She stopped him again. "We, don't have rings."

Draco reached into his pocket and pulled out two beautiful gold bands. Not goblin silver but gold. Rose gold just like her watch.

She frowned as she studied them and then realisation hit her, "those are my parent's rings!"

Draco nodded and cleared his throat. "I might have grabbed them from your jewellery box last Tuesday. I had them charmed to fit us and never break."

Hermione couldn't catch her breath. "You, you planned this?"

He shrugged and gave her a dazzling knicker wetting smile. "Well, no, I was going to put them back and surprise you after you agreed to marry me. Your engagement ring is still with the jeweller. It took me a long time to find a diamond I that would work for the design I had for your ring. Plus, I am having protection runes added to it. We will pick it up before the Ball."

Hermiones' eyes went wide. "You had an engagement ring made for me?"

Draco nodded and took in a deep breath before he said softly, "I was going to propose at the ball," he turned serious as he studied her. "But, I know how private you are, and when I saw this church and remembered I still had the rings, this just seemed too perfect."

"Draco, I- I don't know what to say," Hermione put her hands on her chest feeling her heart beating far too fast.

He looked down at her and smiled although she could see a trace of anxiety in his beautiful eyes. "Well, you can start by saying you want to marry me."

Hermione felt her eyes well up with tears and laughing she jumped into his arms. "Yes, of course, I do. But we don't have to do it now."

Draco pulled her away and kissed the side of her mouth. "Please, this will be an incredible story to tell our grandkids."

Hermione laughed and then nodded wiping her tears away and radiating joy. "If we can, I will marry you right now. But, I am seriously starting to doubt your house placement. This is entirely Gryffindor of you."

Draco frowned at her in mock outrage and then grabbed her hand. "Shush, let's go find who is in charge here."

* * *

That night, her mother's gold band on her ring finger, Hermione lay in bed naked with her new husband and stared at the ring.

"They aren't wizarding rings," she said with a smile.

Draco silently chuckled and continued to play with her hair. They had just made love, and she was still coming down from her incredible orgasm.

"You don't say?" he teased.

Hermione rolled her eyes and snuggled into him yawning. "Trust a Slytherin to break all the rules."

Draco kissed her forehead and snuggled them into the blankets. "Yes," he agreed with a dopey smile on his face. "Trust a Gryffindor to let me."

Hermione fell asleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

It was New Year's Eve, and Hermione stood in her room in front of her mirror staring at the beautiful white dress Ginny had picked out for her. It was stunning and now seemed serendipitous given the fact that she was a new bride. She felt like she was headed to her reception, the idea made her giddy and terrified at the same time.

What a way to announce her recent nuptials! The more she looked at the dress, the more she felt like the bride she was. She had put gold dust lotion on her skin and even taken the time to do her nails. She had never felt more beautiful, and she was glowing, positively glowing. Happiness and joy radiated off of her. She hadn't stopped smiling all day, Draco had spent the morning making sweet love to her before he had disappeared so she could get ready, promising her he wouldn't do magic and allowing her to put a glamour on him in case his father had her flat staked out looking for him. He had come back just in time to take a shower with her, where he made love to her again and then left to get ready himself.

That was a few hours ago, and now, staring at her reflection, she felt all of the anxiety she had been suppressing hit her full force. Taking a big breath and reminding herself she was a lion, she stepped into her gold shoes and waved her wand to attach the buckles.

Slowly she turned as Draco walked in and they stared at another.

"Merlin, you are glowing," he finally said moving forward and pushing at her hair which she had left down for once, his request. All she had done was tame her curls into soft ringlets cascading down her back.

"It's the gold dust lotion," she said with a soft smile.

Draco groaned and moved forward to kiss her shoulder, tasting her lotion. "Mmm, you taste like sweet honey. I almost want to strip you and lick this off of you." He looked up, and she let out a small gasp at the desire in his gaze. "Where is your wand?"

Hermione smiled at the odd question. "On my dresser, next to the diamond earrings I was going to wear."

Draco walked over and picked up her wand and the earrings. "Your mothers?" he asked looking at the sizeable pear-shaped drop earrings set in rose gold.

Hermione smiled and shook her head. "Yes, it's why my father made their rings rose gold. My mother wore them for her wedding, as did her mother before her. It felt fitting to wear them tonight," she said with a faint blush.

Draco looked up and smiled at her walking over to put the earrings on her. "As you are wearing white, you shall wear them to your wedding too."

Hermione smiled at him questioningly. "What are you going on about? We already had our wedding, Draco. You got the poor vicar pissed so he would agree to marry us."

Draco held up the letter in his hand. "We get two weddings, remember? Kingsley just agreed to bond us. The Potter's are on their way."

Hermione had to sit down before she fell down, and was grateful she had been near the bed. "Right now, here?"

Draco got down on his knees and handed her her wand and then grabbed her hand slipping her wedding ring off and putting on a beautiful pear-shaped diamond ring, it was stunning and larger than her earrings.

"Draco!" she exclaimed in disbelief, she had never seen a more beautiful ring in her life.

Draco chuckled. "I saw the earrings ages ago. That is what took so long to make your ring. I had to find a diamond they could cut to match. Feel up to bonding with me tonight," he whispered huskily.

Hermione felt her eyes tear up and looked up at him. "You want to get bonded in my living room? It's tiny, Draco."

Draco shrugged clearly not seeing that as an issue. "There will only be few of us; we will fit."

Hermione laughed. "I won't mind," she said honestly."

Draco smiled at her and gently taking her wand he waved it slowly. When he was finished, he turned her to face the mirror, and she gasped. Her hair now sparkled with pear-shaped diamonds pens throughout, and a beautiful lace veil was attached by stunning bluebell combs that she was sure were all precious stones.

Hermione felt her eyes swell with tears and blinked them back; he had remembered her favourite flower was bluebells. She touched the combs and then the soft veil. "Draco, how beautiful. I am overwhelmed. The combs are perfect, and this veil is divine."

He smiled at her and stood up pulling her with him. "The combs are your something blue and something old. I found them in a Muggle antique shop. I made sure to have some protection spells put on them; the gems will never fall out or break." He took her hand and kissed her palm causing her to shiver, which caused him to smile knowingly. "I found the veil in Italy on summer holiday."

Hermione frowned at him, "but you went to Italy three summers ago?"

Draco winked. "I did."

She turned again to look at herself and sighed. "Oh, Draco, we wasted a lot of years, didn't we?"

Draco chuckled and pushed her hair aside so he could kiss her neck. "Now you know why I am in such a hurry now. It was always you; I just had to wait until you wouldn't fight me."

Hermione gave a half grin and turned around touching his face. "I will always fight you."

Draco pulled her hand to his mouth and bit her finger his eyes playful, "do that naked, and you will always win."

Hermione laughed so much she had to sit down again. Draco shook his head at her and pulled her back into his arms. "Up you get, my beautiful bride. We have a bonding to attend."

Hermione took his hand and followed him down the hall where she found another surprise. Her small living room was covered with gardenias and lilies. Her two more of her favourite flowers, all of them white with ivy leaves seeming to hold them in place.

"How did you do this," she asked in awe turning in a circle.

"Help of a friend or two," Draco said tilting his head to the side.

Theodore Nott and Luna Lovegood walked out of the kitchen smiling at her. Hermione fell back into her husbands' arms.

"Luna!" She said stunned.

Luna gave her a whimsical smile and said in her bell-like voice, "I got an owl, so I came back from the states."

Hermione turned to look at Draco who shrugged and wiped at the tear slipping out of her eye. "You missed her," he said quietly.

Hermione touched his cheek in thanks and turned to rush forward to hug her eccentric friend, who was in bubblegum pink robes.

Theo nodded at her his eyes bright, and his face relaxed. "Hey, Granger."

Hermione shook her head at him as he moved to stand by Draco who was watching the floo as it lit up with green flames.

Ginny came out first her eyes widening when she took in all the flowers and then laughing as she turned to look at Draco. "Well, now I know why you wanted her dress white."

Hermione gasped. "Draco!"

He just smirked but tensed as the floo flared again. Harry Potter walked out fixing his glasses and then froze in shock. "Blimey, what-"

Ginny turned around and quickly snatched her husband's wand tossing it to Luna who caught it with a serene smile. "Harry Potter, Hermione is getting married. If you want to stay, mind your manners."

Harry glared at his wife for a moment before he looked around and nodded at Draco. "About damn time."

Hermione stared at him stupidly. "You knew?"

Harry snorted and walked over to Luna who handed him back his wand smiling merrily at him.

Harry turned around and glared at his best friend. "That you met Malfoy every Tuesday night? Course I did."

Hermione looked at him in shock and then turned to Ginny who was smiling happily at her. "When did Draco recruit you to his side?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Never you mind." She turned to Draco rubbing her hands together in glee. "Who is bonding them?"

Luna spoke. "Kingsley, here he comes."

The fire flared again a second later, and the Minister of Magic stepped through with a smile on his face. "Well, I think we had better get on with the show. Your father has a ransom out on you, Draco Malfoy. I just might claim it later tonight when I tell him about this."

Everyone chuckled but Hermione who looked at Draco with worried eyes. He grabbed her hand and kissed it. "He can't do anything, Hermione."

Harry snorted and crossed his arms moving to stand by his best friend. "Damn right he can't."

Ginny grabbed Luna's hand and moved to stand beside Hermione, "Let's do this! We have a ball to get to."

The bonding was a blur, Hermione remembered the words, whispered in Latin and the gold light surrounding them and not much else.

They were all going to take a portkey to the Ministry so they could arrive together. Hermione knew it was so Lucius Malfoy wouldn't know his son had arrived. Kingsley had winked at her when he mentioned it as she was pulled away by the girls. Ginny and Luna were helping her take off her veil, although Luna talked her into leaving the pear-shaped diamond pins in her hair.

Ginny gave her an odd look. "You're glowing, Hermione."

"Gold dust lotion," Hermione had said nervously looking down at the diamond bracelet that matched her earrings, a gift from Harry and Ginny.

Ginny had apparently gotten the memo about her diamonds because it matched her earrings and engagement ring perfectly. She would have to quiz her friend about that another time. Currently, she was trying not to become sick all over her plush bedroom floor.

"I think I am going to vomit," she whispered.

Ginny snapped to attention at that and pulled something out of her clutch. "Here, ginger, it helps."

Hermione took the ginger and nodded thankfully. "It is going to be a circus isn't it?"

Luna smiled at her and somehow calmed her with her dreamy voice. "Of course it will, he is Draco Malfoy. But everything will work out in the end."

Ginny nodded and frog-marched her friend back out. "Come on we will be late."

* * *

Five minutes later standing before the doors to the ballroom Hermione was thankful for whatever Ginny had given her, it had kept the nausea at bay, although it still felt like a hundred butterflies were flying around in her belly.

"Ready?" Draco whispered into her ear lovingly.

Hermione looked into his eyes and felt his strength rush into her. "Ready," she said firmly standing up straight.

Draco chuckled, and they walked in. Draco in the most elegant black dress robes she had ever seen and her shimmering in her white designer dress. They stood framed in the doorway for a moment as the crowd hushed and then started buzzing as everyone spoke at once.

Hermione looked over at Draco, and the chatter and gossip faded to nothing. She squeezed his hand three times, and he smiled at her, "I love you too," he said with a smile.

"She is glowing," was whispered by someone to her right.

Draco leaned forward and bit her ear slowly before he whispered, "you have never looked more beautiful than you do right now."

Hermione shook her head with a small secret smile as the shock of them walking into the room continued to move through the ballroom. Flashes went off, and she saw Rita Skeeter slack-jawed and staring at her from a corner with her photographer snapping pictures frantically.

Hermione dismissed her and continued to look around until her soft brown eyes met Ronalds' blue gaze and she saw him frown and then nod as if something finally made sense. She nodded back at him and gave a tentative smile. Harry had a hand on his chest and was clearly telling Ron what was going on. Ginny had a look on her face that Hermione knew meant she would keep her brother in line. None of the Weasley men crossed their sister or mother when they looked that fierce.

She felt Draco stiffen and followed his gaze to clash with a stunned Narcissa Malfoy who was holding onto an equally stunned Lucius Malfoy. Astoria Greengrass and her parents were beside them and looked murderous.

"Where do we go?" Hermione whispered. "Which side of the room should we face first?"

Draco looked over at the sea of redheads and sighed as he turned back to meet his fathers' gaze again. "As long as you walk with me, I don't care."

Hermione smiled at how true that statement was. He was right, as long as they were together, it really did not matter where they went. Making up her mind she nodded at Ginny, who nodded back at her, and steered them towards his parents.

"They deserve to know," she said calmly.

Draco grunted and mumbled under his breath but followed her. "I suppose if we must," he said in a bored tone.

Hermione hid her grin and decided to make sure Draco was not upset by his parents. It was her turn to surprise her husband. "I think I am pregnant," she whispered a few feet away from his parents.

She laughed when he almost tripped.

"I don't see what is so funny, Miss Granger," Lucius said in his superior tone.

Hermione bit her lip and looked up at Draco who was staring down at her his eyes dancing with happiness. "Think?" he asked in a hushed tone full of glee.

She shrugged. "Okay, I know I am. I did the charm this morning."

Draco stunned his parents when instead of stepping forward to speak with them, he reached down and swung Hermione around in a circle before he kissed her passionately as magical cameras flashed and most of the ballroom gasped. Malfoy's didn't do public displays at a Ministry function. Everyone in attendance, however, would spread the story of how Draco Malfoy swung Hermione Granger around in glee and kissed her passionately before he swept her into a dance, both of them looking like the sun rose and set on the other.

No one heard what was said to the elder Malfoy's just before Draco had swept Hermione away. However, the entire Ministry rang with Astoria Greengrass's anger. Not that anyone paid her much attention. Everyone was too busy watching the couple kissing passionately in the middle of the dance floor.

The next day the Prophet had a front page picture of the two with the announcement of their private bonding and muggle ceremony. Draco had been right, the gossip this caused would probably last decades.

* * *

 _ **December 24, 2005**_

Hermione lay in bed with their twins between them. Draco was snuggling their daughter while she fed their son.

They were back in the cabin, and she smirked at the record player in the corner of the bedroom that was playing a Bing Crosby record.

When Scorpius fell asleep, she looked at her husband who was carefully laying down a swaddled Scarlet. They had been fair about the naming process, Draco had gotten to pick their son's name and Hermione their daughter's. Both babies had their parent's names as their middle one. The first set of Malfoy twins in living memory.

Lucius Malfoy, upon being told he was the grandfather of not one but two babies, had fainted in the waiting room at the hospital. Only to be revived and faint again when he learnt he had a granddaughter. Narcissa had rushed in and then back out to start spreading the news. Hermione smiled at the memory as she set up the charms that would keep the babies in the bed and alert them if they woke up. It had taken some time, but by the time the babies had been born, Lucius and Narcissa had come around to the marriage. Narcissa especially had championed it. Her son was happy, truly happy, and as a mother, that made her happy. Hermione supposed now that she was a mother herself she could understand.

She took her husbands hand and fixed her dressing robe and followed him out into the living room, where another record player started playing Christmas Carols.

She smiled at the song of choice. "We wish you a Merry Christmas?" she asked curiously.

Draco smirked at her, "I found a recipe for figgy pudding. Molly had it, and she made some for us, although you can only have a small helping."

Hermione giggled as he pulled her into the kitchen and handed her a small bowl. "It looks like regular Christmas pudding," she said smelling it. "But what is in it?"

Draco laughed. "Lot's of booze according to Molly," he considered his bowl carefully before he shrugged and grabbing a spoon handed it to her. "Witches first, love."

Hermione snorted at him. "Right," she bit her lip looking at the dessert and then took a tentative bite, chewing as Draco did the same and then shaking her head.

"I think I am already tipsy," she said handing her bowl back to her smiling husband who set his bowl down too laughing.

"But at least we know what it is," Draco said cheerfully.

Hermione laughed as the song finished. "A great way to get pissed after Christmas supper?"

Draco nodded and pulled her to him kissing her. "I sent some to my parents."

Hermione laughed so loudly she woke up the babies. So they sat with their twins on the couch and watched White Christmas before the small family went and took a nap together.

Draco didn't let his children out of his site, so they had little Moses baskets in the corner which were charmed to the perfect temperature and kept any sound their parents made from reaching their tender ears.

As she lay in the afterglow of a perfect orgasm in her husbands' arms, Hermione let out a contented sigh of happiness. If anyone had told her last year that she would be married to Draco Malfoy and the mother of twins, she would have sent them to a mind healer. Now, with her hand twined with her husbands, she fell asleep to the soft sound of their twins snoring. A habit they could have gotten from either one of their parents.

Every Christmas Eve after that the family could be found in the small cottage, watching White Christmas, and eating figgy pudding. Of course, as the family expanded they only fit in the small Muggle cabin thanks to magic. Luckily for the Malfoy family, Draco had bought the cabin for his wife on their fifth wedding anniversary.

Long after Draco and Hermione had passed on, generations of Malfoy's always spent Christmas Eve in the ordinary looking muggle cabin observing three traditions. White Christmas was watched on Christmas Eve. Only Bing Crosby records were played. And everyone got tipsy off of Figgy pudding.

* * *

 **If you enjoyed this story, please be sure to review it for the writer who worked so hard. Be sure to check out their fanfiction/Ao3 accounts for more of their works.  
Also, remember to vote!**


	6. Surprise in the Mountains - Chapter 6

**Facebook Name:** Megan Showers

 **FFN/AO3 Name:** AlexandraO

 **Fic Name:** Surprise in the Mountains

 **Pairing:** Mulciber x Hermione

 **Rating:** M (for later chapters)

 **Warnings:** None

 **A/N: This story was inspired by an aesthetic for the Wordsmiths & Betas Holiday Aesthetic Creation. The aesthetic was created by me, **AlexandraO **. Originally intended as a one-shot, this will turn into a short multi-chaptered fic.**

 **Disclaimers: All canon characters, plots, and situations from the Harry Potter series belongs to JK Rowling. I am not profiting from this work. Colin Mulciber and Malcolm Avery are my takes on the canon characters, Mulciber and Avery. All mistakes are mine.**

* * *

Two months ago at the conclusion of the Second Wizarding War, Hermione sat in the lowest level of the Ministry of Magic for weeks, presenting relevant information when needed to the Wizengamot. Otherwise, she was practically glued to her seat curious about the outcomes for the rest of the trials. Not to mention, she thought it would be helpful to know how the court system worked as she wanted to go into Magical Law Enforcement once she finished her eighth year at Hogwarts. Sitting in on the various court sessions, Hermione was horrified to learn that several followers of Voldemort had been coerced into committing their crimes through extortion and other means such as threatening their families, or at the very worst —the Imperius Curse. Yet, they were still being charged harshly for their crimes despite the circumstances.

The Wizengamot seemed not to care, and neither did the public. Before the trials were even complete, she started her research on the wrongly imprisoned residents of Azkaban. She vowed that she would do whatever it took to find evidence to free those who did not deserve a life behind bars. Many who knew they were about to be imprisoned made a run for it, fleeing the country, escaping in the darkness. She was sure some ran because they were guilty, others only fleeing unwilling to spend the rest of their days in prison, branded a criminal.

Hermione always worked best in the solitude of the library but felt that a holiday was in order to really focus on the task at hand. She was currently standing at the edge of her bed, packing the last of the essentials she would need for her two week trip into the mountains. Being completely isolated in the mountains was exactly what Hermione needed and her friends agreed. What they didn't know was that she wanted it to focus on research…they were hoping she was going for some rest and relaxation. They, of course, were sad that she would be gone for the Christmas holiday but understood the need to leave. Even after a few months, the press still hoarded 'The Golden Trio' each time they were spotted in public. Being hoarded continuously by reporters was by far their least favorite part of being war heroes.

She flung her backpack over her shoulders, sagging under the weight. Although she had performed an undetectable extension charm, it was filled to the brim with law books and paperwork of every single follower of Voldemort. Picking up her small bag filled with belongings, she made her way to the living room where she would be flooing to the cabin she had reserved.

Stepping into the fireplace and grabbing a handful of floo powder she shouted, "Scenic Solitude" and was whisked away to her destination. Stepping out of the fireplace, a fire immediately sprung in her place. Wood must have been burning before she had arrived and stopped to let her through. It was curious that the cabin was already warm; the person who owned the cabin had said nothing of getting the cabin ready for her arrival. Shrugging it off as a miscommunication, she dropped her two bags in the kitchen and started on breakfast.

Opening the fridge and cabinets, they were stocked with everything she could need over the next two weeks.

She sang as she moved around the kitchen, belting out her favorite muggle Christmas songs. Her omelet smelled heavenly. Eggs combined with ham, mushrooms and green peppers were her favorite. Busy singing to herself and finishing her omelet, she hadn't heard the creak on the stairs alerting her to another presence in the small cabin. Turning around with a plate in one hand and a glass in the other, she realized a man was standing at the edge of the kitchen. She dropped the dishes, and they broke into little pieces scattering across the wooden floor.

Her reflexes taking over, she drew her wand. He put his hands in the air, surrendering. She lowered her wand but kept a tight grip not willing to take a chance. She thought he looked familiar, but couldn't place him.

"Who are you?" she demanded, trying to keep her voice steady. The war still had its' effect on her and finding a strange man in a supposedly empty cabin was more than a shock. She was sure to have nightmares plague her dreams when she tried to sleep.

"Colin Mulciber…" he said, trailing off. "…and you're Hermione Granger." She was surprised at how sure of himself he was. She looked at him curiously. He was obviously a wizard since he hadn't flinched when she drew her wand and he knew her by name. Most likely he recognized her from The Daily Prophet and the horrid photos they took each time she was out.

She mulled his name around in her head, trying to figure out where she had heard that name before. Going through names in her head, she realized she recognized the name from the trials.

"Colin Mulciber," she said, rolling the name around on her tongue. He looked surprised when she dropped her wand to her side and started cleaning up the mess on the floor. She ignored him while she vanished the broken pieces of the dishware and put the food in the trash. Leaning against the counter, she looked at him taking in his full figure.

He looked rugged almost. But she assumed that was probably because he was on the run. The aurors were looking for him for skipping out on his trail. He must have just woken up looking at the state of his clothing. His white tee was rumpled, and his boxers were hanging dangerously off his hips.

"Why are you here?" she questioned him, still tempted to call the aurors. She wanted to give him a chance to explain himself since she was about to help several others like him, in similar situations.

"I think you already know the answer to that, cup—cake," he said, drawing out the pet name. She shivered at his voice. It was gravely and deep. Attempting to ignore the burn that had started in her stomach, she narrowed her eyes at the pet name and ignored him.

"You're right; I do know. You are a death eater about to be convicted of his crimes committed during the Second Wizarding World," she snapped, losing patience. "I am asking specifically what you are doing in this cabin." She crossed her arms and stared at him, willing him to be serious and give her the answers she was looking for.

"I needed someplace to go. I saw that this cabin was empty yesterday, so I took it upon myself to reside in it for the time being," he admitted. He yawned and scratched his head, supposedly unaware of the seriousness of his predicament.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, moving towards the fridge.

"Wouldn't you like to know," she shot back.

"I would, but if you don't want to tell me…" he trailed off. "Nevermind." He shook his head, apparently annoyed with her unwillingness to cooperate. The nerve he had! He was annoyed with her, yet she was supposed to be here; he wasn't.

"Just leave me alone," she huffed, walking towards the living room. She turned back to him before entirely leaving the room.

"I mean it. I will not hesitate to call the aurors if you so much as disturb me at all," she threatened, waving her arms. Storming out of the room, she stomped into the sitting area and plopped down onto the sofa. She needed to think.

Colin watched as the little witch waved her arms and shook her fingers at him, threatening to turn him into the authorities. He laughed at the notion. There was no way she was going to do that. He knew that for a fact; her reputation preceded her. She had too good of a heart not to hear him out and help him gain a second chance to live the life he always wanted.

He had lied to her when she asked why he was there. He hadn't just found this cabin in the mountains by mistake. Before fleeing the country, he had disillusioned himself and sat in on several of the trials near her. He saw the notes she took and the injustice she saw. He knew she was about to embark on a journey to help him and others who were subject to The Dark Lord's threats and forced to follow him.

Once he heard that she was taking a holiday to the mountains to this cabin, he made sure to apparate and arrive before she did. He altered his story slightly so that she might feel more empathetic toward him. Maybe when she calmed down would he reveal his true intentions for his arrival in the cabin. In the meantime, breakfast would be a good start. She was undoubtedly pouting in the other room on an empty stomach.

He moved around the kitchen, cooking as a muggle would having left his wand upstairs as not to scare her. He remade what she had prepared herself and walked into the living room on a search for the little witch.

"Hermione, where are you?" he called, hoping the use of her given name rather than a pet name would warm her up to him.

He found her lounging on the sofa staring into the fire, her eyes wholly blank and void of emotion. "Hermione," he called again, as he sat down in the chair next to her. She snapped out of her stupor and looked at him in confusion.

"Here," he said, holding out the plate. She took the plate from him, and he laughed when she sniffed her food. "Your food is safe with me. Killing you off would not benefit me in the slightest. I need you."

Her head snapped up to him again with his confession. "What do you mean 'I need you'?" she said, her voice steady.

"I mean, I need you. Come on Hermione. You didn't really think that I just happened to be in this cabin at the same time as you do you?"

"I thought…" she started.

"I know what you thought," he interrupted her. "You were giving me the benefit of the doubt by believing what I said earlier was true."

He watched as she slid the plate onto the coffee table and sat silently and unmoving.

"You should eat. We can talk later," he said, motioning to the abandoned omelet.

She nodded her head and ate in silence, no longer looking his way. She was trustworthy; he appreciated that. He needed someone he could rely on, especially at a time such as this. He had taken a chance that she wouldn't immediately call her friends and the aurors—a chance that seemed to be currently working in his favor.

He finished and waited for her to finish as well. As she took her last bite, he took her plate to the kitchen wanting a quick second to pull his thoughts together before he spoke with her. He walked back into the living room with his thoughts composed to see the witch cross-legged on the floor, papers spread out all across the coffee table.

Deciding not to question it and join her, he sat across from her the fire at his back. She didn't look up nor say anything as he sat down, so he just let her work. He was almost mesmerized by how meticulous her notes were. She had paid attention to the smallest details during the trials and had taken detailed notes on all of the known Death Eaters.

"What are you looking for?" he asked her, finally curious about what exactly she was doing.

"I am looking for a way to get Death Eaters out of Azkaban who were wrongly imprisoned," she said, throwing the papers down. She leaned back on the sofa, rubbing her temples.

"It's quite the task which is why I came here. I wanted to get away from the hustle and bustle of my everyday life."

"By coming here alone on holiday?" She glared at his comment.

"I am perfectly happy in solitude," she huffed.

He put his hands up once more in surrender. "Okay, okay. I won't meddle. But that is the real reason I need you. If caught, I am about to be wrongly convicted of crimes I was forced to commit."

She looked surprised at his comment. Although willing to give people the benefit of the doubt, she had still most likely assumed that he was somewhat responsible for the crimes he had committed.

"Tell me about your time as Death Eater," she said softly.

"Well, it all started one night when I was sitting at home with my parents. My parents were blood purists; I won't deny that, but they didn't believe ridding the world completely of mudblo—" he paused and a flush crept up his cheeks realizing his mistake. He looked at her; she still had an impassive look on her face, so he continued.

"They didn't believe in ridding the world completely of muggleborns, but didn't stop the Dark Lord from taking over either," he said, scratching his head. It pained him to talk about certain aspects of the past. Especially since after all these years, he still felt himself entirely at blame for what had happened.

"So what happened?" the witch questioned him.

"The Dark Lord wasn't very pleased that my family refused to choose a side. They never told anyone where their loyalties truly lied and he, of course, wanted them to declare their loyalty to him," he paused, trying to catch his breath. His chest was aching with anxiety. He had never spoken about what had happened that night. He had shoved it deep down into his soul, burying his emotions and refusing to talk about it to anyone.

He closed his eyes, trying to calm himself. Feeling a warm hand grasp his, he looked up in surprise. The little witch across from him was looking at him in sympathy, her eyes filled with kindness. His heart swelled, knowing someone at least cared a little. They had never met before besides across from each other on the battlefield, and she already seemed to trust him.

With her encouraging hand, he let the rest of the story spill from his lips unable to stop the emotions emerging with it.

"He killed them. The Dark Lord and his followers showed up at our home and killed them," he spat out in anger, silent tears rolling down his face. He pulled his hand away from hers and wiped the moisture from his face. Taking a deep breath, he continued.

"Before he killed them, he 'promised' them their lives if they gave him me and I would serve him without question. They refused. After they died, he forced me anyways. I was under the Imperius curse for almost my entire service to him. The only time it stopped was when he vanished during the first Wizarding War. Even then I wasn't free. I was trapped in Azkaban for crimes I committed while unable to stop myself. Once he returned, I went to him knowing he would find me and kill me if I didn't. He knew I still couldn't be trusted, so I was put under the curse again. He fell at the final battle, and my mind became my own once again," he said, breathing deeply. The words had fallen from his mouth with no filter, and so quickly, he almost couldn't remember what he had said.

The witch across from him said nothing. With her eyebrows furrowed she seemed to be rooted in thought. He was worried she might not agree to help him after knowing everything. There are only a few ways to prove that someone had been under the Imperius curse. One was to sift through the mind with legilimency, showing the blurred memories. The second was to take a mental health test, testing the functions of the brain. It was well known that being under curses for extended periods of time affected the mind.

"Well, help me go through these documents. Maybe we can find something that will let you off the hook," she said, at last, turning back to the papers in front of her. Without further conversation, they both dug into the paperwork looking at testimonies, and transcriptions of memories. Their research lasted into the afternoon, both forgoing lunch not wanting to tear their eyes away from the task at hand.

He was deep in thought looking at the testimony and memory transcriptions of his best friend — Malcolm Avery. He was currently in Azkaban serving two life sentences for his role in the first and second Wizarding Wars. There was no doubt that Avery was guilty of everything he was accused of. During their Hogwarts years, Avery had studied the Dark Arts more than anyone, and it was his dream was to join the Dark Lord's forces. His only redeeming quality that he was loyal. Especially to him.

At the end of the memory transcription, he jumped to his feet and yelled in surprise, startling the witch across from him.

"What is it?" she asked, jumping to her feet as well.

"I found something!" he shouted, shoving the papers into her hand. He watched as her eyes scanned the documents so quickly, they appeared blurred. As she finished, she looked up at him and smiled.

"This should certainly help suspend your sentence in Azkaban," she said, handing the paper back to him. "Now, let's break for the rest of the evening. I, for one, am famished. Two, we need to celebrate." She sashayed out to the kitchen, leaving him to his thoughts. He couldn't believe it; he was going to be able to live his life! Finally, he would be free after all these years.

He walked into the kitchen and found Hermione much like he had earlier in the day. Moving her way around the kitchen, she was singing another muggle Christmas song at the top of her lungs. He watched as she cooked with such ease, almost as if it was a calming agency. As a young boy, he had always enjoyed sneaking down to the kitchens to watch the house-elves cook. Plus, they always pampered him, giving him enough sweets to put someone in a coma. He took a seat at the small table in the kitchen and continued to watch her. Sitting quietly, he observed her, taking in all of her features. She was petite, her hair falling in large curls around her face. Her cheeks were dimpled and had delicate features. She wore muggle clothes—jeans and a tee which didn't surprise him. Most muggleborns chose not to wear robes when they had a chance.

Overall, he couldn't think of just one word to describe her. She was charming, fascinating, delightful; the list just went on, and he had barely begun to delve beneath the surface. If he was honest with himself, he found her extremely attractive which made him feel like a dirty old man. He was in his mid-30's while she was just of age in the Wizarding World. It wasn't against the rules to have such substantial age gap in the Wizarding World, but it was certainly frowned upon in various social circles.

She turned around, and he surprised her for the second time that day. She abruptly stopped singing and smiled sheepishly at him.

"Don't stop on my account," he told her. She just shook her head and turned back toward the stove.

"Ready to eat?" she asked, turning around once more this time with two full plates. He nodded, and she brought over the dishes, setting one in front of herself and one in front of him.

She sat down across from him and began to eat in silence, much like they had during breakfast that morning. After a few moments, she broke the silence.

"So," she said, chewing fully before speaking again. "What can you tell me about your friend Avery?"

He thought for a moment before responding. "He was your typical Death Eater. During school, he fell deeper and deeper into the Dark Arts and was drawn to the dark side as most Slytherins were. He joined the Dark Lord without hesitation. It put a little rift in our friendship, but he was still loyal to me and I to him. He was my best friend."

"Hmmm," she thought out loud.

"What are you thinking?"

"I am trying to think how we can use his testimony. Most of the time, memories of Death Eaters don't count for much. They are considered untrustworthy. Though, as I am a war heroine I can use some of that influence."

"You don't seem like the type of person to do that."

"To help people?" she questioned.

"No, you misunderstand me. Some would say that use of power in that way to be immoral."

"Do you want me to help you or not?" she said, clearing the table of their dishes. He felt exasperated. All he was trying to tell her was that he didn't want her to use her power as a war heroine because it could make her seem dishonest. The ministry fell during the past two wars because those who had power had used their influence in the right places with the right people. With their world still in such a delicate state, her trying to use her influence could be taken the wrong way.

He walked over to where she was standing and placed his arms on each side of her, trapping her in between. She turned around and looked at him, fire flaring in her hazel eyes.

"Listen to me, Hermione," he said. "All I was trying to say was to be careful of how you use your influence. Corruption was common in the ministry over the past two years. That is how the ministry fell during the Second Wizarding War. Some might even accuse you of using your influence for your own personal gain."

"I'm using my influence for good. For people who don't deserve a life in prison. I am trying to help you; don't you understand that?" she said quietly.

"I do," he said, cupping her chin. "Thank you."

She nodded her head, and as he removed his arms, she scampered off to the other room. "Way to go, Colin," he said to himself, shaking his head. "You scared her off. Now she isn't going to help you."

How wrong he was. He walked into the living room, and the witch was once again pouring over the documents they had looked at earlier in the day.

"Cupcake, I thought we were going to celebrate and take the rest of the night off?" he said, looking at her with his best puppy dog eyes, hoping she would look at him.

She did, and she laughed. "I suppose we did say that, didn't we?" She stalked off toward the kitchen and returned moments later with two glasses and an already open bottle of wine.

"Wine?" she said, placing the glasses side by side on the coffee table.

"Please," he said. He almost laughed at his manners; his mother would be proud. She handed the glass of white wine to him, holding hers out gesturing him to do the same.

"Cheers!" they said simultaneously. She laughed happily as they clinked their glasses together. He was never a huge fan of wine as he enjoyed the burn of whiskey, but he would take what he could get. If this was her way of celebrating, he wasn't going to complain.

They sat side by side on the sofa, gazing into the fireplace. The silence was nice, but he wanted to know more about the witch sitting next to him. He knew of her of course. He remembered seeing her in the Daily Prophet and briefly at the final battle. Perhaps, even Dolohov had mentioned her once or twice. Why that was, he had no idea.

"So you know almost everything there is to know about me. What can you tell me about yourself in return?" he asked, taking a sip of his wine.

"Nothing," she said quietly, shrugging her shoulders. He almost laughed until he realized she was completely serious.

"What do you mean, nothing?"

"I mean there is nothing to know about me. Everyone already seems to know everything about me."

He thought he heard her say 'stupid Rita Skeeter' under her breath, and being who he was; he pressed her on it.

"What about Rita Skeeter?" She looked at him in horror, and he laughed. "Yeah, I heard you. So what about her?"

"She is a vile woman," Hermione spat, chugging the rest of her wine and pouring more from the bottle into her glass.

"She started harping on me in my fourth year, writing lies in the Daily Prophet. I guess you could say that is when our battle against each other really started. I eventually retaliated."

"Knowing what I know about you, I assuming it wasn't pretty."

"You're right. I trapped her in a jar."

"A jar? How did you manage that?"

"She was an unregistered animagus, and I figured out that was how she was sneaking onto the grounds after Dumbledore banned her during the Triwizard Tournament. After the tournament when Harry was in the Hospital Wing, I caught her on the windowsill eavesdropping and put her in a jar. I threatened to expose her unless she abstained from writing horrible things for one year. It worked." She shrugged and kept drinking her wine.

He was stunned and wanted to laugh at how casual this conversation turned into. He didn't think that the witch had it in her to be spiteful, but he was wrong. To be honest, he was impressed, and he let her know.

"I am surprised, cupcake."

She narrowed her eyes once more at the nickname but didn't correct him. "'Cause I don't seem like the type to do that? Right?" He nodded.

"Just between you and me, I mean I have never told anyone this, but sometimes I know I should have been sorted somewhere other than Gryffindor."

"What makes you think you belonged anywhere other than Gryffindor?" He was curious about what the witch thought about herself. She looked off into the distance for a few moments, taking several sips of wine before turning back to him.

"Well, I find myself to be pretty clever. I would have fit into Ravenclaw quite well for the same reasons I was made fun of in Gryffindor. I also think that I would have fit into Slytherin despite being muggleborn. I am extremely ambitious. Once I set my mind to something, I use any means to achieve my goal."

He just nodded his head, mulling over what she had just told him. She definitely would have had a rough time in Slytherin being a muggleborn, but he could see the traits in her. Thinking about what he wanted to say next, he filled his glass finishing off the bottle.

"Was your time in Gryffindor that bad? Like were you wishing to be placed elsewhere?"

"At first I was. I was made fun of for being overly excited during class, always knowing the answer, etc and not only by Gryffindor's. I had one friend for the first couple of months and we stuck to each other because he was bullied as well. Around Halloween is when Harry, Ron and I became friends."

He could tell the alcohol was taking its toll on the little witch. She had drunk a lot for her petite frame and was starting to nod off, wine glass in hand. Reaching over, he plucked the glass out of her hand. She mumbled in retaliation but was too far gone to care.

Setting his own wine glass down, he picked up the witch and carried her to the bedroom. Laying her on the bed, he transfigured her clothing into pajamas and pulled the covers up to her chin. Not willing to sleep on the sofa, he thought sharing a bed wouldn't be a problem as long as he stayed on his side. She would probably be horrified in the morning, thinking the worst, but he would deal with that when the time came.

He laid down next to her, drifting off to sleep hoping he drank enough to keep his nightmares at bay.

* * *

 **If you enjoyed this story, please be sure to review it for the writer who worked so hard. Be sure to check out their fanfiction/Ao3 accounts for more of their works.  
Also, remember to vote!**


	7. Australian Christmas - Chapter 7

**FFN/Ao3 name:** Winds81

 **Fic Name:** Mele Kalikimaka

 **Pairing:** Hermione/Sirius

 **Rating:** Teen

 **Warnings:** Character death mentioned

 **This was written for the Holiday Aesthetic Creation- Writing event, and was inspired by the aesthetic created by Tealbie Rawlings, aka SilverTippedTongue. Obviously, I own none of the HP universe, or the music referenced, I just play with it. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Mele Kalikimaka is a thing to say, on a bright Hawaiian Christmas Day," she sang, loudly off-key as she stumbled away from the tiki bar she'd just bought her fourth pina colada from, "That's the island greeting that we send to you, from the land where palm trees sway"

Pausing, she shoved her sunglasses a little further up her nose, squinting at the sun blazing down on cerulean water ahead of her. Sweat was beading up on her forehead and back, but a gentle breeze blew across the beach occasionally, taking away the heat and replacing it with something that felt...Well, she supposed divine was the best way to describe it. And she'd been enjoying such divinity for the last two weeks since she'd decided to get away.

Get away. Not run away, like some had insinuated – she scoffed into her perhaps a bit too strong drink. Definitely planned, and totally-in-control get away. Which had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that her ex had just announced his new fiance. Absolutely not. That thought was punctuated by a forceful slurp through her straw, and she stared accusingly down at the chunk of pineapple caught at the end, blocking the flow of liquid.

"Here we know ...mmm humm hmmm green and bright," she continued, banging the straw on the side of the glass to knock the offending fruit loose, "The sun will shine hummm dmmmm and all the stars by niiiiiiiiight"

A few coils of hair sprung free from her loose braid, fluttering lightly in the current that played against her freshly tanned skin. She smiled, half singing and half humming as she made her way back down to her bungalow on the beach. It was the perfect place to get away and find herself, which was the exact opposite of fleeing and hiding as it had been suggested she might be doing.

Plopping down on the sand in front of her own cabin, she leaned against the sand snowman, complete with santa hat and sunglasses she'd erected a few days prior, continuing to serenade him as she sipped the rest of her cocktail in blissful solitude. The sound of waves lapping lazily at the shore soothed her soul, allowing her to find that centered place she'd been chasing for the last year and a half.

That year and a half since Ron had broken her heart. She'd always known they weren't a good fit, but she'd figured she would be the one to end things. Not that there'd ever been a particularly good REASON to end their relationship. It was, nice. Pleasant. Comfortable. Which was exactly why Ron had ended it after two years, citing that Neville was more excited by his plants than they were with each other. Which, in hindsight, was correct, even if the statement had lead to the red head walking around with petals randomly falling out of his hair for the better part of a month.

Shortly thereafter, he'd started dating Susan Bones, and apparently he'd found that excitement he'd been missing with Hermione. And Hermione had... Well she hadn't locked herself into her house and away from all men, and she'd certainly found excitement in the bed of a few friends and acquaintances, but she hadn't found the whole package yet. That person who made her want to wake up early to spend the whole day with him, or laugh with her entire soul, and then shiver in anticipation of what would happen in the quiet of their bedroom.

At least that's what she was telling herself. And she was sticking to it.

"You know that song's about Hawaii and not Australia, right?" came a voice from behind her, an amused brunette looking down at her. She blinked at him, a bit owlishly, before she cracked a lopsided grin.

"It's the only tropical Christmas song I know," she answered, tilting her head to the side as she took in his form. Tall, lean, muscled in all the right places with tattoos crawling up both arms and across his chest. Scruffy beard adorned his sharp jawline, and long hair tied back in a loose bun framed aqua eyes. He would make a lovely treat to sample, and maybe distract her for the night.

He tsked as he helped himself into sitting next to her, "I think the Beach Boys would have something to say about that"

"But is that really tropical? It's more Christmas with a beachy vibe" she replied primly, pulling her sarong down over the tops of her thighs. He arched an eye at her, giving her a small smirk of his own.

"Fair enough. How about Mambo Santa Mambo?" he answered, and she swayed towards him.

"Latin american sound, not strictly tropical"

"Christmas in the Carribean?"

"What are you, a walking Christmas song archive?" she teased, letting her glasses slip low on her nose so she could catch his eyes with her own. He chuckled then, reaching a hand over.

"Noah" he introduced himself. She placed her glass in the sand, and reached over with her free hand.

"Hermione," she answered. He hummed and nodded, sweeping her with an appraising look.

"What's a lovely girl like you doing here all alone?" he asked, leaning onto one palm. Hermione paused, focusing on the feel of her wand holster against her right thigh, weighing his question. She tentatively let her magic reach out, trying to touch his, but found nothing. He was muggle.

"Not alone. Been visiting my parents, decided to stop out here for the day," she lied easily. He raised an eyebrow, clearly not sold on the story, but accepting of it none-the-less.

"I don't suppose you'd like some company, then?" he asked. Hermione tipped her head to the other side, feeling a bit like a dog regarding a new toy.

"Actually, I would" she decided.

It was late, well after midnight when she'd finally made her way back to the beach house, humming Feliz Navidad as she strolled through the sand. Pausing a few yards from the little shanty, she let her lips curl into a smile as she took in the multi-colored fairy lights adorning it's rundown roof. The bungalow was old, certainly older than she was, though it looked older than it's maintenance. The owner was a wizard who held a few hidden-in-plain-sight properties on the beach and made them available to magical visitors from around the world. She'd fallen in love with the rustic property as soon as she'd seen a picture of it online, and had booked it for a month over the holidays.

Breathing in the salty tang of ocean mixed with the sweet scent of coconut from her sunscreen she closed her eyes and tilted her head up. Letting it out, she looked into the fathomless depths above her, taking in the stars that spilled like scattered diamonds across the night sky. The moon was half full, but the lack of clouds allowed it to light up the night with bright intensity, reflecting sharply off the sand and water below. The sheer number of stars she could see was startling, and took her breath away every night.

Entering into the shack, she praised the gods above for the gift of magic once more. What looked like nothing more than a one room lean-to outside, expanded into a two bedroom, two bathroom home with a full kitchen and living area inside. She'd chosen to sleep on the bed in the open loft above the entrance because of it's glass ceiling, allowing her to gaze up at the heavens while she fell asleep.

She released the sarong from around her hips, and untied her bikini top, tugging on a soft tee shirt before dropping onto the low slung sleigh bed, well worn mattress wrapping around her body as her lids drifted close. She smiled softly as she felt sleep pull at her consciousness, reliving the best moments of her day with Noah. He was kind, and funny, and gorgeous, and he'd been fantastic in the sack after a day of chatting, drinking, eating and flirting. Not as exciting as plants to Neville, perhaps, but falling heavily onto the enjoyable end of the spectrum.

There was the sound of a throat clearing and she shot straight up in bed, wand out and pointed across the room. A dark figure stood, illuminated by moonlight, hands lifted in supplication.

"Who's there?" she hissed, unsure of how long she'd actually been asleep. The throat cleared again, and the figure stepped towards her.

"It's me, Princess"

She blinked, trying to clear the sleep from her eyes and head, wand still raised, "Sirius?"

"That's right," came the cultured drawl she recognized as her best friend's godfather.

"Are you my ghost of Christmas past?" she asked, mind still muzzy from waking too quickly. There was a sharp bark of laughter, and the figure's hands lowered.

"No, love. I'm afraid it's just me in the flesh," he answered, coming closer. She dropped her wand back onto the bed, and blinked, afraid she was imagining things.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, tucking her knees up to her chest. She could see his eyes glittering in the moonlight as he got closer, the silvery illumination glancing off his hair and highlighting his cheekbones and nose. She wrinkled her nose and frowned, "How did you find me?"

He snorted, "It wasn't easy"

She sighed, "Harry?"

"Harry," he confirmed, "He told me where you'd last seen your parents. I made a few educated and a few uneducated guesses from there, and wound up here"

She nodded, and he perched on the edge of her bed, "I really just want to be alone"

There was a long pause, and then a tremulous, "Why?"

She gave a self deprecating laugh, "Why? You should know better than anyone why I want to be alone"

Another hesitation, "Is this about Ron?"

She shook her head, feeling tears gather at the corners of her eyes, "A little"

She watched him reach out, felt his warm hands grab one of hers in his own, thumb rubbing on the back of her hand, "Is this about us?"

She didn't answer, rocking forward and turning her head away from him. He let out a shaky breath, his hands tightening around hers, squeezing her.

"Do you not want me, Hermione?" came the soft question. Her head shot back around, eyebrows lifted towards her roots.

"What?" she exclaimed, and then cursed at his flinch, grasping his hand in her own as he went to pull away, "I mean, yes, I want you Sirius"

He let out a measured breath, tugging on their connected hands, pulling her towards him, "Then why did you leave?"

She let her knees drop down, tumbling into his embrace, pressing her face against his starched shirt that smelled of cologne and whiskey and a little bit like dog, "You said you didn't want me"

"I would never," he swore over her head, and she shook her head against him.

"To Harry. You said you didn't want anything serious," she pinched him briefly at his expected rejection of the word, "And that there was no one important in your life"

She felt him freeze above her, and he groaned, "I'm such an idiot"

She hummed in agreement, and he pulled back, looking her in the face more fully.

"I was...I am afraid to tell Harry about us. To tell everyone about us," he replied, honestly. She sucked in a breath, teeth pressing into her lower lip, "I'm afraid what they're going to say about us. About you. I'm afraid they're going to talk you out of being with an old, broken man. And I don't know if I could bear to lose you like I lost the others"

She framed his face with her hands, pulling his head down towards her, allowing her words to wash over his lips, "I don't care what they say, Sirius. I want to be with you"

He hummed in return then, before pressing his mouth to hers, and kissing her in the way that only Sirius Black knew how. Soft, coaxing, before turning demanding and wild, slipping his tongue on the side of hers and drawing out gasps and moans meant only for his ears. She let a little laugh slip by as she envisioned herself a bud opening to the first spring light that was Sirius. He growled in return, pushing her back into the bed, and curling around her, showing her what a fool he'd been.

Morning light streamed into her room, and she woke to an empty bed. She frowned, pulling the sheets up around her naked chest, trying to find evidence that she hadn't just imagined his presence, but there was no proof of his visit save her nudity. She reached down to the floor, grabbing her discarded shirt and slipping it over her head before getting out of bed and padding through the house.

Calling out his name, she checked behind the few closed doors, only to find them as empty as her own room had been. Leaning out the front door, she crossed her arms over her breasts, looking down the beach in both directions, no one to be seen. Sighing she leaned back inside, and shook her head.

Taking a brief shower, she changed into a fitted red tee shirt and white flowing skirt, pulling her hair into a tight braid that she adorned with a hibiscus flower. Grabbing the wreath she'd purchased the day before for her parents, she left her little temporary home and headed to the nearest apparition point.

Landing a few meters away from the church, she shivered from the slight drop in temperature. It wasn't drastically colder than the coast, but the slight dip combined with her mood, allowed a chill to settle into her bones. Trudging down the well kept path, she wound her way around to the large stone that now marked their resting place.

Henry and Jean Granger, dates of birth and dates of death, only months after she'd found them and restored their memories. They'd been living in a small town outside of Brisbane, happily practicing dentistry, talking about how they'd always wanted children but it just never seemed to happen. Their relationship had been strained in what she referred to as the "After war" years when they discovered what she'd done, but she'd always hoped that in time they might be able to work through their trust issues. Unfortunately, a drunk driver and a poorly lit road had removed that from being an option. And now, the only Christmas present she would ever give them would be a wreath, and a lifetime of apologies.

Hermione laid the wildflowers over the top of the granite stone, resting her hand on it's carved edge as she breathed in deeply, "Mum, Dad. Happy Christmas"

Looking up, she turned her head back and forth, taking in the deserted cemetery. Her hand tightened, and she felt the rough stone scrape at her palm, "I hope you're having a wonderful Christmas this year with Nana and PopPop and Aunt Julia. I wish I could be there with you, listening to Dad's bad jokes and watching PopPop smoke his pipe again. I can smell Nana's apple pie, fresh out of the oven," she paused, a faint smile on her lips,"And mum's roast, burnt carrots and all. I can even hear Aunt Julia laughing, so loud the neighbors would complain about it"

She closed her eyes, pressing her free hand to her forehead, willing her tears to stay away,"Sometimes, I just wish I was 5 years old again. I wish we were all together, and we could just hold each other under that giant red and green quilt, reading Christmas stories until midnight. I'm so sorry I didn't stay that little girl you loved so much. I wish I could have been her for you forever"

She swallowed harshly around the lump in her throat, before leaning forward to kiss the marker, "I love you. Till we meet again"

She was decidedly drunker as she returned to the bungalow, and it was much later in the day, having spent most of the late morning and afternoon drinking at a tavern near the cemetery. She's managed to sober up just enough to apparate safely back to the beach, but she was far from dry. She hunched her shoulders, tugging up the edge of her skirt as she trudged through the sand, thoughts back on a the headstone that housed the first half of her life.

"Hermione!" called out a voice, and she picked up her head, smiling weakly as Noah appeared next to her.

"Happy Christmas, Noah," she greeted him, continuing her walk. He smiled back, the expression hesitant on his face.

"Happy Christmas," he replied, "Are you going to visit your parents today?"

She paused in her travel, looking at him, "I...I already did"

He wavered a moment, "Oh"

She chewed her lip, unsure of how to respond, choosing to continue on her trek instead of expound.

"Are you going to be alone for the holiday?" he asked, a kind tone to his voice. She looked at him again, noting the sympathetic look on his face, before turning back to her little shack.

A dark figure stood out front, and her heart skipped a beat. It was walking towards them, and she felt a smile start tugging on the edges of her lips, "No. I don't believe I am"

She took off running then, sprinting as fast as she could across the beach. Ten meters from her house she met him, throwing herself into his embrace, pressing her lips to his without reservation. His arms wrapped around her and he pulled her up off the ground, swinging her legs back and forth as her returned her fervor.

Finally placing her back on the ground, he brushed his thumb across her cheek and down her jawline, blue gray eyes sparkling with warmth, "Merry Christmas, Hermione"

"I thought I'd dreamed you," she confessed to him, holding his other hand like a lifeline. He shook his head.

"No. Not a dream," he replied, before he seemed to remember himself. Shaking himself, his lips quirked up, "I had to do something though"

She tilted her head to the side, "Do what?"

He stepped backwards towards the bungalow, "Let me show you"

He tugged her with him, tucking her arm through his elbow, as he lead her behind the little house to a modest garden plot decorated with fairy lights and floating candles. There was a long dining table set for dinner, with seafood of every kind piled on top, and around it every seat was filled with her closest friends. She gasped, tears springing once more to her eyes as she looked up at Sirius.

"You did this?" she asked, and he nodded, "For me?"

The self assured smirk slipped off his face, replaced by the most honest expression she'd ever seen from him, "Princess, for you I would pull down the moon"

She reached up and threaded a hand through his hair, guiding his face down to hers so she could kiss him thoroughly. He responded enthusiastically, arms wrapping around her waist to pull her flush against him. It was only the cheers and jeers of friends that broke them apart, and she blushed as she turned to her adopted family members.

"I can't believe you all came here," she said softly. Harry smiled at her, beckoning her to come join.

"We couldn't let you be alone on Christmas," he answered gently, and she smiled back at him. The rest of the guests murmured their consent, and Hermione wiped the underside of her eyes with her fingers.

"Thank you. You have no idea what this means to me," she answered. Ginny grabbed her hand on her right and squeezed.

"Yes, we do. And don't you ever think you can just run away from us again. You're family, Hermione," she replied. Ron and George nodded behind her as Hermione turned her watery gaze on them. Beyond them sat Susan and Angelina, along with Seamus and Neville and Hannah, and even her newest tentative friend Draco with his fiance Astoria. They'd all come here, for her, and she'd never felt so loved.

From beside her Sirius cleared his throat, lifting his glass, "To our wonderful family at this Christmas. May we never forget those who are the most important, and may we always be open to bringing more into the fold"

After dinner, and drinks, and desert, and more drinks, and everyone had found their way into their own dwellings, Hermione lay naked in bed with Sirius, running her fingers up and down his arm as they tangled together. She could feel him smile against her skin where his head lay on her breast, and she turned her head to look down at him, "What are you so smug about?"

"I just realized why you like this bed so much," he replied. She gave him a questioning look and he pointed straight up, "From here you get a perfect view of sirius"

She was grateful it was dark, and he couldn't see her cheeks flush pink, but he knew anyway and laughed at her. She swatted his back and he sat up abruptly, sheets pooling around his waist. He wandlessly and wordlessly summoned a box to him, his actions becoming shy as he turned it around in his fingers before presenting it to her, "This isn't...It's not what you think it is. Yet. But it's a promise. A promise that someday we'll get there"

Her heart trembled in her chest, and she carefully opened the gift. Nestled in silk bedding was a pendant of black obsidion, topped with a white diamond on a fine silver chain. She lifted it out, allowing it to dangle in the moonlight, breath catching in her throat, "This is...It's beautiful Sirius"

His expression was anxious as he looked at her, "It's a family heirloom. It's a representation of the brightest star in the night sky"

She smiled faintly, murmuring, "The dog star"

His own smile was a little stronger, "Now you can carry me wherever you go"

She clasped the necklace around her neck, before grabbing him and kissing him once more. As he pressed her back down into the bed, she giggled loudly and he pulled back, inquisitive look on his face. She shook her head in return.

"I need to have a conversation with Neville about how much he likes his plants"

* * *

 **If you enjoyed this story, please be sure to review it for the writer who worked so hard. Be sure to check out their fanfiction/Ao3 accounts for more of their works.  
Also, remember to vote!**


	8. Have Yourself a Moony Christmas - Chapte

**FFN/Ao3 name:** Winds81

 **Fic Name:** Have Yourself a Moony Little Christmas

 **Pairing:** Remus/Sirius

 **Rating:** Teen

 **Warnings:** Non-cannon compliant, and M/M

 **This fic was written for the Wordsmiths and Betas Holiday Aesthetic Creation, and was inspired by an aesthetic created by KittenShift17. I really enjoyed writing this, so I hope you enjoy reading it :) The only two warnings you need are it's non-canon compliant, and it is M/M, and really... It's 2017. You shouldn't even need that. Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

It would be just his luck that the full moon would fall on Christmas this year. His final year in school, his last chance to enjoy the freedom of no responsibilities, to just spend the Holidays with his family with no expectations for the future. Only, now, he would be spending it here, at Hogwarts.

Because if there was one thing that scared Lyall Lupin, it was werewolves. Even after 17 years of living with one, he was terrified of what they were, what they could do and who they might do it to. So instead of going home and celebrating a quiet Christmas with his mum and dad in their little cottage, with their modest tree and homey decorations, he'd be alone, in the shack.

Remus sighed, swinging his bag up over his shoulder as he wandered down the hall towards his last class of the day. Defense against the Dark Arts was usually his favorite, but today he couldn't really think about anything else besides how cold and lonely the castle would be this winter. It had been 6 years since his last Christmas here – during first year his parents had encouraged him to stay, citing that it would be good for his education. He'd known, even then, they really just wanted a break from him and it had clawed at his heart.

That year, however, he'd met Sirius, who'd stayed behind for more nebulous reasons. They'd struck a tentative friendship over the holiday, and when school started up again the other boy had introduced him to James and Peter, and by the end of the year the four boys were inseparable. By the following year, Sirius had discovered his furry little problem, though he'd kept it to himself until the other two had worked it out at the beginning of third year. By the end of third year, Padfoot, Prongs and Wormtail had been born, and Remus hadn't spend a full moon alone since.

Winter, though, was different. Since being accepted as an honorary member of the Potter family, Sirius spent all breaks at their home with James. Peter, naturally, went home to his family and Remus would go spend the obligatory holiday days with his family before retreating to the Potter home as well. The adult Potters didn't know his secret though, and there was no safe house on their property, so he'd always go home during the full moon to protect his second family. With it falling directly on the holiday this year, however, his father had sent an owl, requesting he not come home as they were inviting other guests.

He glanced around the sparsely populated classroom. Some of the students had left early, eager to visit family. Some had been called home early, news of mysterious deaths spreading through whispers and small obituaries in the paper. Most of the rest of the students would be leaving after classes at the end of the day. In their normal seats, Sirius was leaning back in his chair, balancing precariously with one foot hooked around a leg of the table.

Remus dropped his overfull bookbag next to his seat, plunking unceremoniously into his own spot, before pulling out his notes and quills. He could see Sirius watching him out of the corner of his eye, small frown on the edge of his lips.

"What's eating you, mate?" came the controlled drawl, and Remus hunched his shoulders.

"Nothing," he replied shortly, slapping a quill down on the desk. Sirius raised his eyebrow at his friend.

"I can tell," he replied dryly. Before he could ask another question, Professor Akecheta entered and began teaching. She was, as all the years before, new to the position at Hogwarts but had taught at Ilvermorny for over a decade before taking the DADA position. Of Native American descent, she had access to deeper, more earthly elemental magic than her European counterparts, which gave her a unique approach to light and dark spells. Their class had been equal parts philosophy and practical application, which meant they understood more about the curses they were countering than in years past. Remus felt like it was the best education he'd had on the subject in the last 6 years, and had sympathy for the incoming classes that wouldn't get the same insight. Assuming, of course, the curse was still active.

He scribbled a few notes halfheartedly on his scroll, trying to ignore Sirius's barely concealed efforts to get his attention from the corner of his eye. Allowing his sandy hair to flop forwards into his eyes, he effectively shut the dark haired boy out as he tried to pay attention to their lesson. Of course, attention was in short supply, and he missed some of the important points, which made him even more annoyed.

As Akecheta released them to practice dueling, Sirius grabbed Remus's arm, dragging him to their own corner of the room. Usually, they were ordered to split up and engage others due to their naturally mischievous tendencies, but apparently the professors were just as distracted as the students this afternoon. Remus lifted his wand as he stepped into formation across from his dark haired friend, blinking at the frown he saw on his lips.

"What is up with you, Moony?" Sirius asked, wand held loosely at his side. Remus pursed his lips, firing off a jelly-legs jinx.

"I told you, it's nothing," he groused back. Sirius raised his eyebrows, countering the jinx lazily before firing back a stupefy.

"Right. Nothing has you acting like a pouty second year girl who's been turned down for the yule ball," he intoned back. Remus jumped to the side, allowing the curse to slip by him before firing back a tickling hex.

"I'm just...It's just..." he struggled, before gesturing towards the windows outside. Sirius parried the hex, before glancing up, his eyes widening as he caught sight of the moon through the stained glass. Remus could see his brain working, counting down the days to the next full moon, and when he figured it out, he turned his blue gray gaze back onto Remus, understanding dawning across his features.

"Shite," he responded. Remus nodded, firing off a stinging hex.

"Indeed," he replied dryly. Sirius fired two hexes back at him.

"So, I take it you're not going home," he surmised. Remus felt his lips twist bitterly as he shook his head sharply.

"No. Dad wrote, said they're having company this year," he answered, leaving out the part where his father explicitly asked him not to come home. Though, Lyall really didn't ask. He more commanded, and expected it to be followed, and it was.

Remus watched his best friend's expression morph from empathetic to thoughtful, and he shook his head firmly, "No"

Sirius tipped his head to the side, long black hair sliding across his shoulders, impish smirk settling on his lips, "What?"

Remus couldn't control the little smile that grabbed his own mouth, but he shook his head emphatically once more, "No, Sirius. You don't need to stay here. I'll be alright"

Sirius blew out a sharp breath, a few strands of hair dancing with the exhalation, "You're no fun, you know that Moony?"

Remus chuckled, firing off a stinging hex and a tickling jinx in rapid succession, "I'm the most fun you've ever had, Padfoot"

Sirius blocked the first spell, but the second caught him in the side, and he dropped to the ground, laughing hysterically. Remus raised his fists in the air, jumping up and down, cheering, "I'm number one! I'm number one!" while his best friend rolled around on the ground, cursing him through his tears of laughter.

Remus stood at the train platform in Hogsmeade, listening to the bright red train blow it's familiar whistle. He'd come down to wish his friends a happy holiday, and see them off, promising to visit after the New Year. As the train began to pull away from the station, he sighed, shoulders slumping as he tugged his worn cloak closer. Thick, billowing steam, poured out of the stacks, and he waved his hand in front of his face to clear it away, coughing at the weight of it in the cold winter air.

Turning back towards the town, he paused before stepping off the platform, enhanced hearing picking up the sound of boots on the wooden boardwalk. Glancing over his shoulder, he froze, watching the fog part behind him to reveal the tall, dark, boy.

"Sirius?" he asked, confused. His friend grinned, that impish little grin that he reserved only for his friends, that spoke of the mischief he was planning, and shoved his hands into the pockets of his tailored pea cost, strolling up to Remus.

"That's what my mum called me," he answered. Remus turned fully around, looking up into his face.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, "Shouldn't you be going to the Potter's?"

"Well, that was the plan, but then a little wolfy told me someone would be alone here. And I couldn't have that," he replied lightly, swinging an arm over Remus's shoulder and steering them back into the village. Remus made a soft noise of protest, but he could see Sirius shaking his head, "Plus, James is taking Lily home to meet the parents and I figured they could use some time alone"

Remus wrinkled his nose, falling into step with the taller boy, "Lily has already met Charlus and Dorea"

Sirius slowed down, tilting his head around and bestowing him with a knowing look, "Yes, but James wants her to MEET his parents"

Remus's eyes widened, "Oh...Oh! Really?"

Sirius grinned and nodded, directing them towards the Three Broomsticks, "Yup. He's decided to pop the question at New Year"

Remus frowned a little, allowing himself to be guided as he considered the fact that his other best friend had told Sirius and not himself. He grabbed the door to the tavern, holding it open to allow Sirius in first, following him silently into the sparsely populated dining area. Sirius tilted his head at him again, slanting his eyes at his expression.

"He didn't tell anyone else," he revealed, "And I think the only reason he told me was because I caught him staring at the ring in his trunk, sweating and turning alternating shades of white and red"

Remus laughed then, allowing his doubts to vanish as he settled into his seat. Sirius sprawled gracefully in the seat across from him, long legs stretched out as he linked his fingers together and regarded the werewolf. He'd grown, they'd all grown over the past six years, but whereas Remus felt like he was all still awkward lines and angles, Sirius had adopted that easy grace that seemed to come naturally to pureblood children. If they had an ungainly stage it was masked by high cheekbones, strong jawlines, and enigmatic eye colors so that by the time they'd grown out of it they were even more strikingly attractive and none-the-worse for the wear.

For Remus, his monthly changes had given him inner strength that was augmented by lean muscles and firm limbs, but had come at the cost of easy poise. He had a tendency to hunch his shoulders, and walk as if he was guarding his heart at any time. The scars on his face made him nervous, sure that anyone could see what he was, which projected through his moss green eyes. Contrarily, he never really had a hard time meeting girls, he just never really trusted that they were safe around him or would be interested if they knew what he was. Well, that and the fact that girls didn't really tickle his fancy anyhow.

"So, what are we going to do for Christmas?" Sirius changed the subject. Remus raised an eyebrow, tucking his cloak a little tighter around himself in the cool room.

"What are we going to do?" he repeated.

"Well, we are stuck in the castle for the next two weeks with limited staff and even fewer students. Certainly we can come up with something to do," came the reply.

"What if – and now, hear me out here – What if we do the unexpected," he answered, and Sirius tilted forward, enthusiasm gleaming in his eyes, "What if we actually go NOWHERE, do NOTHING, and manage to get through the holidays without earning detention?"

Sirius scoffed, leaning back again before tapping his fingers on the table, "You're no fun when you're brooding"

Remus grunted in protest, "I am not brooding"

"Yes you are. You're feeling sorry for yourself because you have to be here, and not at home," he responded, raising his hand as Remus opened his mouth, "EVEN THOUGH I gave up my own Christmas to come here and spend it with you, because YOU ARE my best friend... Still, all I get in return is brooding"

Remus grabbed a peanut from the tray on the table and threw it at him, laughing when it bounced off his forehead, "I am not brooding"

Sirius threw a peanut back at him, "Brooding!"

Remus grabbed a handful, pelting him with them one at a time, mocking, "Oh, glorious and powerful Padfoot, I am so grateful that you deigned to stay here with me for Christmas, even though your only other option was watching James and Lily suck face in front of his parents"

Sirius flinched, barking out a laugh as the peanuts bounced off his shoulders and head, before he grabbed the bowl and leaned forward, upending it over Remus's head, spilling the rest of the nuts on top of him. Remus sat, shocked for a moment, before he grabbed spare nuts out of his lap and jumped forward to shove them down the animagus's shirt. Sirius caught his wrists in his hands even as their combined weight caused the chair to flip backwards, sending both boys sprawling onto the floor. They stared at each other for a moment in shock, before laughing and grabbing for peanuts off the ground, stuffing as many as they could down each others clothing.

"OI!" came the shout from the bar. Remus and Sirius froze, jumping up, "If you two are going to act like a bunch of buffoons, you can leave!"

The two turned and looked at each other, before Sirius reached down to right his chair, adjusting his coat and settling back down into his seat. Remus grabbed his wand in one hand and the glass dish in the other, wordlessly returning the legumes to their designated spot. He looked at Sirius, smiling innocently, as he reached over and poured the bowl down his best friend's shirt. Sirius jumped up with a shout, and Remus dropped the dish on the table before dashing out into the empty avenue.

"Ugh, I'm still finding these things everywhere" groused Sirius, holding up a beige nut in his hand. Remus chuckled, leaning back on the couch across from where the darker boy was sitting.

"I just plucked one out of my shorts a few minutes ago," he confessed, "I'm not even sure how it got there"

"This one was in my sock. My SOCK Moony!" Sirius whined, and Remus laughed harder, leaning his head on the back of the couch.

"Poor Pads, keeps finding nuts when all he wants is some cream" he teased. Sirius scowled at him, before his expression morphed into thoughtful. Remus winced, that look only ever meant trouble.

"Sirius..." he started, warning tone in his voice. Sirius gave him an innocent look.

"What?"

"I know that look. I don't know what you're planning, but you can stop right now"

"I'm not PLANNING anything"

"What are you THINKING, then?"

"Well, James may or may not have left me the map. And I may or may not have knicked the cloak," Sirius started. Remus groaned.

"It's our first night! What could there possibly be to do tonight?"

Sirius grinned, the expression lighting up his whole face, "Well, I'm glad you asked Moony"

"It was a rhetorical question, Sirius!" he exclaimed, as his best friend pulled a well worn parchment paper from behind his back,

"See, I was thinking, we could sneak down to the kitchen," continued Sirius, and Remus shook his head.

"And get detention while we're on holiday?"

"Well, I was thinking about just getting some hot chocolate" came the amused response, "But if you really want detention, we could probably stop by the dungeons on the way back"

Remus felt his ears perk up, "Hot chocolate?"

Sirius nodded affirmatively, "I mean, if you don't WANT hot chocolate..."

"I'm going. But only for hot chocolate. No funny business," warned Remus. Sirius held up his middle three fingers on his right hand, eyes wide and angelic.

"Like Lily always says, Scout's honor"

Remus cursed as he tried to keep up with Sirius, running back through the halls towards the Gryffindor common room. He was shorter by a couple inches than the dark haired boy, and struggled to keep in stride with him unless it was a full moon. With the moon a few days off still, he lagged behind by a few feet, the weaker antelope as it were for any teachers who might find them.

Stomping up the stairs two at a time, he almost missed a step as one of the cases swing around, changing their trajectory mid-flight. Reaching the top, they turned sharply to the left, rushing towards the hall that lead to the Gryffindor dorm. Two steps in, Sirius shot out an arm to brace against the wall, stopping Remus in his tracks. Remus huffed, looking up at his friend who'd placed a finger against his own lips before pointing straight ahead.

The shadow slunk along the ground, tail twitching in the air as it trotted down the vacant hallway with purpose.

"Miss Norris!" mouthed Sirius, and Remus started to backpedal. He froze again as his shoe made a loud squeaking noise against the ground, and the feline paused in her patrol. Looking up at Sirius horrified, the taller boy grabbed him by his lapels and gracelessly shoved him sideways into an open broom closet, carefully closing the doors behind them.

The space had been cramped as first years when they hid in closets, and certainly hadn't gotten any larger as the years had gone by. Remus found his chest pressed fully against Sirius's back, and could feel him panting. Remus tried to move back, but the brooms behind him shifted and he froze, trying to keep them from falling. Sirius shuffled, turning about to face him, shushing him as he did.

"She's still out there," he whispered, the scent of peppermint and chocolate on his breath. Remus nodded silently, trying to look over his shoulder at the door.

"How long do you think we'll be stuck here?" he asked, shifting uncomfortably at the handle that pressed into his own back. Sirius grinned, the corners of his mouth curling up wickedly.

"Why? Have something in mind, Moony?" he responded, leaning toward his blonde haired friend. Remus fell still, his own heart stuttering at the sudden proximity.

It wasn't like they'd never been close before. It wasn't even like Sirius hadn't joked about snogging or being intimate before. But, if he was honest with himself, he'd had a crush on his dark haired friend for the better part of a year, and when he tossed out those little comments it let his stomach swoop with anticipation. Even if his brain knew better, his body still responded with some attentive interest.

He could see him in the dim light of the cupboard, hovering over him, leaning towards his face, though whether it was to test his resolve or see him more clearly he couldn't tell. And, in spite of the reaction from the rest of his body, he knew his best friend's proclivities laid in the bed of almost any willing girl who would have him. So he pulled back, clearing his throat before scoffing in a teasing tone, "You know, if you wanted to get me in a broom closet Padfoot, all you had to do was ask"

Sirius was quiet for a moment, which caused Remus to draw his brows down in consternation. Sirius was many things, but quiet was not one of them. He heard the other boy make a humming noise in the back of his throat before he leaned away, and in the crack of light through the door he could see the grin had returned to his lips, "I prefer to use the element of surprise"

"Well, why don't you see if you can surprise us out of here. You need a shower," retorted Remus, crossing his arms over his chest in an attempt to create some space. Sirius snorted, turning back to the crack and peeking out.

"Yeah, well you smell like a circus"

It was cold, and there was a bite to the air as they walked around the black lake silently, Sirius levitating rocks with his wands and flinging them aimlessly across the dark water. They'd been trying to find things to do to occupy themselves with, but it was rather uninspiring around the castle when there were so few inhabitants present.

As if he was reading his thoughts, Sirius sighed, whining, "I'm bored"

Remus grunted in response, "Want to go down to Hogsmeade?"

The taller boy made a face but nodded affirmatively, "You know, we should be finding ways to make things more fun"

Remus wrinkled his nose, "How do you mean?"

Sirius paused, looking up, "I don't know. I guess I imagined breaking into classrooms, and pranking the other dorms, and stealing cookies from the kitchen"

"We did steal hot chocolate from the kitchen," pointed out Remus, "Right before we redecorated the Slytherin dorm in red and gold. Which, by the way, you promised you weren't going to do"

Sirius scoffed, "Yes, but the only person who saw was some ickle firstie who was so scared he hid under the table the whole time. It doesn't count"

Remus rolled his eyes, "I'm sure the firstie will spread harrowing tales about your prowess with decorating charms for years to come"

Sirius reached over and punched him in the arm lightly, and Remus growled back at him. The dark haired boy raised his eyebrows, mischievous grin back at the sound, "Oh, is Moony getting ready to come out and play?"

Remus glared at Sirius out of the corner of his eye. It was three days before Christmas, and his nerves were drawn tight, the moon now almost full. In a blink, the other boy had turned into a big black dog, jumping in front of him and bowing down with his front half, wagging his tail. Remus laughed, kicking a spray of snow off the ground and over his friend. Padfoot barked excitedly, jumping up to grab at the ice with his mouth, spinning around as he landed and taking off towards the village below them.

Remus grinned as he jogged to catch up, falling back in stride with Sirius half way down the hill, where he'd changed back into his human form. The taller boy raised an eye at him, stepping closer, drawing his arm out from behind his back to reveal a snowball in his palm. Remus shouted wordlessly in panic, jumping away even as Sirius threw it at his face. In an instant, the two began a veritable snow war, gathering as much as they could, pelting each other with as fast as possible as they ran, laughing down the hill.

Approaching the entrance to the town, Remus drew up short and sobered, eyeing the Shrieking shack indignantly as they passed it. Sirius dumped a handful of snow down his cloak, before catching his mood and stopping his own merriment just as abruptly. Making a short noise of rejection, he hooked his arm around the werewolf's tugging him impatiently past the dilapidated shelter and into the town limits. Remus chuckled at his attempts at redirection, following him into the first shop he came too.

Scrivenshaft's Quillshop seemed an unlikely stop for the impish pureblood to make, a thought which seemed to occur to him only moments after he stepped inside as his forward momentum paused, but he shook himself and strode onward, grabbing at an ornate eagle feather quill. Remus smiled faintly, recognizing diversion for what it was, easing off to look at the latest journals and papergoods across the room. The proprietor cleared his throat, pushing his glasses up his nose, and spearing them both with a well deserved glare as they filtered through the room. Remus waved weakly, before turning back to Sirius who was holding up a bright purple ink well in the light.

"Moony, check this out," he called, and Remus winced a little before wandering over to his friend.

Sirius pointed to the bottom of the well, smirk on his face, "Look at the color"

"Midnight Maidenhead," read Remus, his ears turning a little pink as the words slipped out of his mouth. Sirius laughed, slapping him on the back before putting the inkwell back on the shelf.

"Wonder where he got the inspiration?" he whispered conspiratorially and Remus wrinkled his nose in return before daring a look at the shop owner. He was older than Remus's own parents, with thinning white hair and watery blue eyes, thick through the middle and wrinkles taking up most of his face.

"Do you really want to know the answer to that?" he replied, turning his green eyes up to Sirius's gray. His friend grimaced then, shaking his head sharply in the negative.

"Well, that's an image I'm never going to be able to purge from my brain," came the sarcastic reply. Remus shrugged.

"You started it," he answered blandly, picking up a bright pink inkwell and blanching as he read the bottom. Turning the pod, he laughed as the color drained from his friend's face.

"Lover's lips?" he exclaimed, and Remus hushed him, glancing over his shoulder at the man who was still watching them.

"I think we're done here," he responded, placing the well back on the shelf, and tugging on Sirius's jacket towards the front door. He gave another friendly wave to the shopowner before shoving his friend out the door ahead of him. Once back in the street they looked at each other, falling apart in laughter before continuing their trek onward.

"I am never going to look at that man the same way again," proclaimed Sirius, shuddering. Remus nodded in agreement.

"I guess he was young once, too"

Sirius shook his head, "I'm never going to get old, Moony"

Remus frowned, stopping abruptly as he looked up at his closest friend, fear creeping around his heart, "Don't say that"

Sirius furrowed his brows, cocking his head to the side, "Don't say what?"

"That you're never getting old," he answered, frown creasing his expression more deeply.

"Why not? I cant think of a single benefit to getting old. You get wrinkly, your sight goes, your hearing goes, birds start avoiding you, and then you end up with a couple of young shits like us laughing at you in your own shop," he declared, shaking his head in revulsion. Remus took a shaky breath, looking away.

"Because the alternative to growing old, is dying young," he answered, deliberately avoiding his friend's eyes. Sirius fell quiet at that, causing Remus to look back at him in surprise. Sirius was watching him with an inscrutable look, no longer sporting the same smirk of self-assuredness he had been only moments before. Remus fidgeted under his inspection, fingers plucking self consciously at the edges of his cloak.

After a long moment Sirius smiled again, this time more natural and warm, lacking the denigration it often carried, before he reached over, slinging his arm around Remus's thin shoulders once more, "Aw, Moony, I never knew you cared"

Remus let out a huffed breath, attempting and failing to shrug the arm off his shoulders, "It's almost like you're my best friend, or something"

There was a tightening of the hand at his shoulder, and he found himself pressed against the taller boy's body briefly, before he was released, honesty in the next statement, "You're mine, too, Remus"

Remus cleared his throat, ignoring the slight blush that crept up his cheeks and the soft smile that found it's way onto his mouth, "So, uh, what do you want for Christmas, Padfoot?"

Sirius released him then, tucking his hands into the pockets of his coat, "I don't know. I don't really need anything"

Remus huffed, "Of course you don't. But do you WANT anything?"

Sirius half turned towards him as they continued their walk, eyes lighting up with a mischievous glint, smirk firmly planted back on his face, "I can think of a few things I WANT"

Remus groaned, "I cannot get you a date with Selena Rosier"

Sirius laughed again, though it sounded hollow to the werewolf's ears, and he turned forward again, "Surprise me, Moony"

Remus groaned at the weight that dropped onto his bed, yanking him abruptly out of warm slumber.

"MOONY! I got us something!" came the excited exclamation, "Get up get up get up get up"

Each exclamation was punctuated by a bounce of his bed, and Remus grabbed for his blanket, trying to drag it back over his head, "Go away, Pads"

"Come on... You'll love this!" came the beseeching whine, and Remus groaned.

"If you loved me you'd let me sleep" he mumbled back. Sirius barked his laugh again, grabbing the blanket and dragging it downwards.

"It's because I love you I'm making you get up!"

Remus felt his heart flutter at the announcement. They'd told each other they loved each other before, especially as children who'd suffered from poor home lives. But now, now that his stupid body had taken note of his friend, it settled in his bones differently. And he knew, without a doubt, he would do anything to hear him say those words again, even if it didn't mean the same thing to Sirius as it did to him.

Remus tried to keep the smile off his face as he playfully clamped his eyes closed, crossing his arms across his body and his legs at the ankles, pretending to keep himself asleep. Sirius make an annoyed noise at the old game, straddling Remus's thighs and reaching down to tickle his side, "This isn't funny, Moony!"

Remus peeked one eye open, "I don't know what you're talking about"

Sensing his imminent victory, Sirius renewed his attack, reaching down to tickle both sides, causing Remus to squeak and scrunch his body up, his knees knocking the back of the taller boy's thighs, sending him falling forward. Remus, expecting impending collision, winced, closing his eyes tightly and turning his head to the side. With a yelp, Sirius caught himself before impact, hands braced on either side of the werewolf's head, face inches from his own. Remus could feel his breath on his cheek, and he opened first one eye, and then the other, taking in the darker boy's arm braced next to his head. Turning, he looked up into the unfathomable blue gray eyes of his best friend, face so close their noses were practically touching.

Sirius made no effort to move, and Remus made no effort to push him away, heart pounding against the cage of his chest. He swallowed harshly as he watched his friend's eyes travel down his face to his lips, and then back up again, fine smile lines peaking out at the corners as he took him in. His breaths came in short pants, his own gaze fixed on Sirius' mouth as the older boy licked his lips. He felt him lean closer, and closed his eyes unconsciously, tilting his head up in anticipation. There was a pause, and then a warm, wet brush up the length of his nose

Remus wrinkled his nose in revulsion, grabbing Sirius by the waist and shoving him up and away, his supernatural strength allowing him to remove the other boy completely from his bed. Sirius laughed again, landing on his butt on the ground, leaning on an arm as he looked up at him from the floor.

"That's disgusting, Sirius!" he shouted, wiping his nose with the sleeve of his night shirt.

The darker haired boy jumped up spryly, hopping up and down, "But now you're awake! So, come on! Get dressed so we can go!"

Remus frowned, scrubbing at his nose again, "Go where?"

Sirius reached into his back pocket, producing two yellowed cards and shoving them into his face, "Special permission from Minnie to go to London for the day!"

Remus paused, wrist still over his nose, "London?"

Sirius nodded vigorously, "London!"

"But, tonight..." Remus started, gesturing at the sky. Sirius frowned and waved him off with a hand.

"We'll be back in time. Don't worry, I'm not going to let you loose on the muggles"

"But what if..." he tried again and Sirius jumped up, grabbing him by an arm and pulling him towards the edge of the bed. Reflexively, after years of being dragged around by friends, he made his body go limp.

"Moooonnnyyyyy," whined Sirius, towing his friend onto the floor. Remus sprawled out onto the worn rug, willing himself to be heavier than ever, "This was a lot easier when we were 11"

Remus laughed then, looking up at Sirius's face from six feet below him, "How, exactly, did you get passes from McGonagall?"

Sirius gave his familiar impish grin, "I may have threatened that I was getting bored here"

Remus grimaced and nodded, tugging his arm out of Sirius's hand and jumping to his feet, "Underhanded, yet effective"

"And true!"

Remus sighed, straightening out his night clothes, "Alright, just give me a few minutes to get ready"

Sirius jumped up, pumping a fist into the air, "I win!"

Stepping out of the fireplace into the Leaky Cauldron, Remus brushed the soot from his clothes before following Sirius up the stairs and into the main dining area. Giving Tom a brief wave, they stepped out into the bright sunlight of muggle London. The city was decorated for the holiday season, boughs of pine adorning doors, and sparkling lights strung up between the buildings. Strands of tinsel wound around the streetlights, giving the avenue a fairytale feeling. Sirius cheered again next to him, and Remus gave him a soft shove accompanied by a harsh shushing noise.

"Stop! People are going to start looking at us," he admonished, ducking his head nervously. Sirius grinned at him, striding out ahead, spring in his step.

"Let them look, Moony! We're free!" he cheered again, and an older man startled on the street next to them. Remus gave the stranger an apologetic look.

"Just got out of jail. Been there a while," he excused, before grabbing the dark haired boy's arm and steering him down the road.

Sirius laughed, dragging his feet a moment before tugging his arm back out of Remus's grasp, "You know what you need?"

Remus winced, "I don't think I'm going to like where this is going, am I?"

"You need to lighten up. Relax. ENJOY this beautiful day," came the charming implorement.

Remus hunched his shoulders around his ears, "Please don't do anything to embarrass us"

Sirius grinned, "Not me"

Remus groaned, "Please don't embarrass me then"

"You know what game I think we should play?"

"Ugh. What game do you think we should play, Sirius?"

"Good boy"

Remus froze, his face turning white, "No. No. We are NOT playing 'Good Boy'"

Sirius bounced a few steps away, "Oh yes. Yes we are"

"No, absolutely not!" he hissed back, but before he could stop him Sirius took off away in a sprint. Remus took off after him, watching in horror as his best friend snatched the purse off a lovely girl, before continuing down the street.

"Hey! Thief! He took my purse!" yelled the young woman, and Remus rushed past her.

"Don't worry miss, I'll get it back!" he called out, watching his friend as he turned down into an alleyway. Panting, he caught up just in time to hear a bark, and watch the big black dog return to the road, leather bag in his mouth as he trotted jauntily back. Remus glared at his friend as he jumped up, placing his paws on Remus's shoulders and dropping the purse into his hands, "Someday someone is going to catch you, you know that, right?"

The only response he got was a wagging tail and another lick on the nose for his efforts. Wrinkling his nose, he wiped it forcefully, the dog dropping back down onto all fours as he jogged back to the distraught girl. Sighing, Remus followed him, plastering a smile on his face as he approached her. She was lovely – exactly Sirius's type. Blonde hair, blue eyes, face expertly made up, skirt fluttering beneath her mid length, white overcoat.

"Here you go, Miss" he said gently, holding out the leather purse, soft expression on his face. She clapped her hands joyfully.

"Thank you so much!" she exclaimed, grabbing the bag before leaning forward to press a kiss to his cheek, causing Remus to blush.

"It was my pleasure, really," he answered, and the girl flushed prettily at their proximity. Clearing her throat, she squatted down, tapping her hands on her knees.

"And I'm assuming this handsome fellow is yours?" she asked. Remus rolled his eyes and nodded.

"As much as anyone can claim to own him"

"Well, he's such a Good Boy!" she proclaimed, reaching out to burrow her fingers in his hair. Padfoot leaned forward, shoving his nose down her jacket into the valley between her breasts. The girl squealed a little in laughter, hugging him tighter to her.

"Padfoot!" Remus admonished, and the black dog pulled back, turning his head to look at him, tongue lolling out to one side as if laughing.

"Oh, it's alright. He's just a dog, he doesn't know any better," she responded, rubbing his back vigorously.

"You would think that," muttered Remus, and the girl tilted her head to one side before standing again.

"What?"

Remus shook his head, rueful smile on his lips, "Nevermind. Ah, would you like to join us? Miss...?"

"Oh!" she exclaimed, holding out her hand to him, "Everly. Natalie Everly"

"Remus," he answered, "Remus Lupin at your service"

She blushed a little as he placed a kiss on the back of her gloved hand, tucking it back against her chest as he released it, "Well, Mr. Lupin, I would love to have lunch with you. But, sadly, I have a previous engagement"

Remus nodded, adopting a vaguely disappointed expression, "Certainly, I understand. I wish you a Happy Christmas, Miss Everly"

She chewed her lip a moment, before muttering a "What the hell", and opening her purse. From inside she produced a piece of paper and a pen, scribbling on it furiously before she handed it to him, cheeks stained red, "Here"

Remus raised his eyebrows before taking the little piece of paper from her, staring curiously at the series of numbers on it, "I...Thank you?"

"It's my number. In case you want to go out some other time," she clarified, ears turning the same shade of pink as her cheeks. Remus grinned more genuinely then, appreciating her own bashfulness. Boldly he reached out, and grabbed her hand once more, placing a chaste kiss on the back of it.

"Until we meet again, Natalie," he replied, before dropping her hand and turning to leave, whistling for Padfoot to follow him.

"Until we meet again," came the voice from behind him.

Remus kept his smile as they walked off jauntily down the street, even after they'd turned the corner and Sirius stepped back into his normal form. Even if he wasn't all that interested in women, it was always nice to feel wanted. Sirius slapped him on the shoulder, giving him a cheshire cat grin.

"See, that wasn't so bad, was it?"

Remus rolled his eyes and shook his head, grunting a reluctant, "No"

"Want to do it again?" he asked, enthusiastically. Remus shook his head wildly.

"NO!"

Sirius laughed at him, before taking off once more, this time knicking a shopping bag. They played the game several more times over the course of the afternoon, ranging from pretending to steal small items, to pretending to lose his dog who just magically showed up before he arrived. It was a favorite of Sirius's, which Remus surmised was probably because he got to shove his head down shirts and look up skirts, leaving the werewolf to do the heavy lifting of chatting and trying to get dates and phone numbers. It was a gamble as to whether or not it would work, but it was a way to pass the hours.

As the afternoon started to grow long, Sirius drew up short in front of a shop, eyes fixated on the drawings hanging on the walls inside. Remus paused, looking at what had caught his attention before shaking his head furiously.

"No. Absolutely not, Pads"

"Oh, come on. It'll be fun!" wheedled the taller boy, grabbing the handle to the door.

"Fun? You do know muggles use NEEDLES for this, right?" he exclaimed. Sirius gave him a roguish grin, before stepping inside.

"Yes, but how many of us have muggle tattoos?" he asked before walking around the tight quarters. Remus stuck close to him, still shaking his head.

"You're crazy," he declared.

"You say that like it's a bad thing," retorted Sirius. A tall, bald man with full sleeves entered from a door in the back.

"Can I help you two?" he asked. Sirius nodded, opposite to Remus's negative.

"We were interested in getting a tattoo done"

The man eyed them suspiciously, "Can I see an ID?"

"Of course," answered Sirius, and Remus watched wide eyed as he pulled a wallet out of his jacket, producing a fake driver's license with a flourish. He pressed his lips into a thin line, not giving him up. The artist looked at the ID and grunted satisfactorily, nodding before he looked back up at the gray eyed boy.

"What did you want?"

"Well, it's a personalized tattoo. Footprints. Wolf, dog, deer and rat" he answered. The artist pursed his lips, but nodded again.

"Give me a few minutes and I'll see what I can draw up"

"Sure, take your time," answered Sirius smoothly, and the big man disappeared once more.

"Where did you get that?" hissed Remus, pointing at the ID card. Sirius grinned, putting it away and stuffing the wallet back in his pocket.

"Apparently Lily's brother does some shady stuff. I blackmailed her into getting it done a few months ago"

Remus frowned, "You know, we're OF AGE. You don't have to lie"

Sirius snorted, voice laced with sarcasm, "Yeah, but what am I going to use? My Hogwarts ID card?"

Remus huffed, "Fine. But don't come crying to me when you get arrested by muggles for using a fake ID"

The artist returned just then, beckoning Sirius over to look at his sketches. The dark haired boy pointed at one, smiling enthusiastically. He couldn't hear what was said, but watched as he stripped off his shirt and settled into a chair by the front window. Remus sighed, dropping himself into a stiff plastic chair in the middle of the room.

"My chest hurts," whined Sirius as they hurried back down the streets, sun rapidly dropping in the evening sky.

"I told you they used needles," groused Remus back, shoving the door to the Leaky open unceremoniously. Sirius was right behind his heels as they rushed through the dining area, and down the stairs to the floo.

"Yes, but you didn't tell me it would hurt"

"What part of 'needles' was ambigious?" came his indignant response as he tossed in the floo powder, calling out the name for the Hog's Head tavern. With it being so close to moonrise, it was safer to just go directly to the shack through Hogsmeade, rather than try to get back through the castle in time.

Stumbling through the other side, Remus felt his adrenaline spike as his skin began to itch. That was always how it started – itching skin. A hand grabbed his wrist as he rushed towards the door, and he made an impatient noise as he turned to look at his friend.

"Does it look alright?" wheedled Sirius, pulling his shirt down and to the side, exposing the freshly marked skin. Remus jerked his arm away, making another noise of irritation.

"It looks fine, Sirius! Just like the last 11 times I told you!" he groused.

"Hey, it's ok Moony. We're going to make it," came the soft voice from behind him. Remus sighed, a sharp sound that caused his shoulders to drop.

"I can feel it starting," he replied, shoving the door open and stepping into the cold evening air. Snow was beginning to fall over the village, big, fat, wet flakes that were covering the ground quickly. Turning around, he smiled a little at the surreal feel it gave to the familiar scene. Sirius stepped out behind him, grinning broadly as he looked up.

"Might have a white Christmas after all"

Remus glanced over his shoulder, returning the grin as he caught the taller boy's eye. The two laughed before running off into the street, rushing for the relative safety of the shrieking shack. They slipped in through a loose window board on the bottom floor, Sirius making sure to seal it back up as Remus started a fire and carefully removed his clothing. The last thing he remembered was the sympathetic look on his best friend's face right before he turned into a big black dog.

Remus shivered as he woke up, groaning at the aches and pains in his body. The fire had dulled down a long time ago, if the low glowing embers were anything to go by, and the floor of the shack was decidedly unforgiving. He stretched his arms above his head, wincing at the protests from his muscles. There was the sound of scraping across the room from him, and Sirius's sympathetic gaze swum back into view, mug in hand.

"Hey, mate, how you feeling?"

Remus groaned again as he pushed himself into a seated position, taking the mug gratefully, "I think this floor gets worse every year"

Sirius barked out a laugh, "I promise, when we make a safe room for you in your own house someday, it'll include a bed. Or padded walls"

Remus nodded, taking a long pull from the hot chocolate, moaning in appreciation as is slipped down his throat, "You are a godsend, Sirius"

The animagus froze a moment, his cheeks appearing a little pink, before he cleared his throat, "Well, what are best mates for, right?"

Remus nodded into his glass, "Right"

As he finished his mug, he reached for his clothes, gingerly pulling them onto his sore body. As he pulled his cloak back around his shoulders, he gave Sirius a pained grin, slowly standing. The taller boy shared the expression, putting an arm around his shoulders and guiding him up the tunnel towards the castle.

"You know, if you wanted me all to yourself, you could have just asked Moony. You don't have to go through all the theatrics," he teased lightly. Remus groaned next to his friend, leaning heavily against him.

"Trust me, Sirius, I would rather just ask," he answered, allowing himself to be led up to the infirmary.

Sirius laughed in response, bumping him with his shoulder affectionately as they trudged through the halls. They hiked in companionable silence, limbs occasionally bumping into each other, the animagus offering a supportive hand on his back or elbow as they made their way to Madame Pomfrey.

The matronly mediwitch made a tsking sound as she took in Remus's appearance, swarming around him and guiding him to the cot already set up for him. The werewolf bit back his irritation, trying to be appreciative that the older woman even cared at all for him. Sirius sat next to him on the small bed, shoulders hunched down as he surveyed him.

"Will you be ok if I leave for a little bit?" came the hesitant question. Remus raised his eyebrows before furrowing them again.

"Where are you going?" the question left his lips before he could stop it. The darker hair boy reached up and rubbed the back of his head, lips twisting into a half frown.

"I can't really tell you," he replied, and Remus frowned.

"Why not?"

Sirius shook his head, mouth morphing into an amused but genuine smile, "Would you just quit asking questions?"

"Never," declared Remus with a smile. Sirius barked a laugh, shaking his own head.

"I need to wrap your gift," he confessed. Remus blushed in response.

"You didn't have to get me anything," he protested. Sirius shook his head.

"Best friend, remember? Gift was always going to happen," he answered. Remus smiled shyly.

"I guess I can spare you for a few minutes," he teased. Sirius grinned, popping up and squeezing his shoulder.

"I'll be back before nightfall," he answered, before turning to jog out the door.

"How many gifts are you wrapping?" called Remus after him, but the animagus just waved his hand and disappeared. The sandy haired boy sighed, rubbing his own hand against the back of his head.

"Madame Pomfrey?" he called out. The matron peeked out the door of her office, and Remus favored her with an apologetic look, "I don't suppose there's any way you could help me get Sirius a gift?"

Remus woke up warm, and comfortable on the floor of the Shack for the first time in years. Black fur was wrapped around his body, and tucked under his head, easing his joints as he pushed himself up onto an elbow, "Pads?"

The black blanket shifted, and a shaggy head raised, gracing him with two warm brown eyes. The dog panted at him, before reaching over to lick his cheek and Remus grimaced even as he chuckled. Sirius usually was back is his human form before the werewolf woke up, but the added heat from his body made it a little easier for him to move. Stretching, he scrubbed the back of the dog's head before grabbing his clothes off the chair.

"Thanks, Pads," he murmured, pulling on his shirt. By the time his head was through the hole, his friend sat next to him, small smile on his lips.

"Always, Moony"

The walk back to the castle was slow, but not as painful as the previous day, and the werewolf declined the visit to the infirmary, grabbing a piece of chocolate out of his pocket instead. As they arrived at Gryffindor tower, Sirius recited the password and pushed the door open, allowing Remus to enter ahead of him.

Inside the common room, Remus stopped abruptly, mouth agape. There was a tree next to the fireplace, fully decorated, and streamers adorning the walls and ceiling with a sprig of mistletoe hanging down over the coffee table. On a separate table behind the couch, there was a spread of breakfast foods, and the smell of hot chocolate wafting over to them. Sirius squeezed his shoulder as he stepped past him, secretive smile on his face, "Happy Christmas, Moony"

"You did this?" the sandy haired boy asked, eyes taking in the decorations greedily. Sirius nodded, shifting his weight nervously from one foot to the other. Remus stared at him for a long moment, before throwing his arms around his friend, holding him tightly in a grateful hug, "Thank you. You don't even know..."

Sirius grabbed him just as tightly, pulling the slightly shorter boy against him firmly, "Yes. I do"

Remus tried to ignore the fact that his eyes felt a bit damp as he pulled back, reluctantly releasing his friend from his embrace. He surreptitiously wiped his lashes, before following Sirius to sit on the couch. The dark haired boy grabbed a red and silver wrapped package off the side table, thrusting it into his hands.

Remus smiled, "Really, Pads, this is too much"

Sirius shook his head, expression solemn, "No. I wanted to do this"

Remus chewed his lip for a moment, before nodding and ripping open the package. Inside was an exquisitely tailored cloak, made out of fine wool and lined with red satin. Remus stared at it, before looking back up at his friend, "Sirius...This is...I couldn't..."

Sirius favored him with a haughty look, "You can't reject a gift. That's rude"

"But this is...I'm sure it cost a lot," he replied. Sirius placed his hand over Remus's on the fabric.

"You can't put a price on friendship, Moony. Besides, don't think I don't see you trying to pull that ridiculous excuse for outwear around you every time there's even a little draft. This one has warming charms spelled into it," he replied, "And a cushioning charm. In case you need to sit on it"

The 'or sleep on it' was left unsaid, but Remus heard it none-the-less. He felt himself tear up again in so many minutes at the thoughtful gift, turning his palm over to squeeze his friend's hand. Sirius smiled then, bright and genuine, the expression chasing away the shadows so often hidden on his face.

Remus cleared his throat, before smiling nervously back at the animagus, "I got you two gifts. They aren't quite as extravagant, but..."he started, reaching into his pocket to pull out a small box. Nervously, he shove it over to Sirius, who gave him a questioning look as he took it.

Lithe fingers plucked the top open, and he laughed as he looked inside. Two silver cufflinks sat surrounded by navy blue silk, stamped with dog prints in the center, "These are perfect, Moony"

Remus grinned, placing his cloak on the coffee table before standing. Sirius looked at him curiously as he fidgeted in place, "The second isn't...Well, it's not really something you can take with you. But I think you'll like it anyway"

Sirius's eyes widened as Remus pulled up his shirt, revealing a bare patch of skin above his left hipbone. Clearing his throat, the werewolf recited, "I solmenly swear I am up to no good"

As the last word left his mouth, four sets of pawprints appeared on his skin, marching in a straight line to the bottom of his ribcage before disappearing. Sirius gasped, jumping up in delight, "You got a tattoo?"

Remus grinned, allowing his shirt to drop back into place, "I couldn't let you be the only one with guts"

"Did it hurt?" asked Sirius, hand rubbing the place above his chest. Remus shook his head.

"As it turns out, MAGICAL tattoos are quick and painless," he answered smugly, stepping towards the couch to sit down again. Only, his leg jerked back into place. Remus blinked, attempting to move once more, and getting stopped.

Sirius smirked at him, pointing up, "Magical mistletoe"

"Magical...Why on earth would you put up magical mistletoe if it was only the two of us?" asked Remus, staring accusingly at the little sprig hanging from the ceiling. He heard Sirius move, and looked over, watching his friend take the two steps between them.

Sirius's expression was a mixture of sincerity and determination, blue gray eyes fixed firmly on Remus's own as he approached. Remus felt a coil of anticipation spring up in his stomach, even as his own body took note of the tension in his friend's shoulders, the bobbing of his adam's apple before he answered, "To make sure I got the present I wanted"

Remus felt his mouth go dry, and he swallowed harshly, watching as the dark haired boy's hand came up and cupped his cheek, whispering, "And what was that?"

Sirius framed his face with both hands, removing the space between their bodies and tilting his head down until his lips were just centimeters away, "You"

As his lips pressed against Remus's own, the werewolf felt a moan slide unbidden out of his throat, eyes closing. The kiss was tentative, questioning, and he slid his arms around the animagus's back, pulling his firm body tightly against himself. There was a responding chuckle, and suddenly the mouth was sure, and demanding, encouraging his lips open, allowing their tongues to tangle languidly together. Remus groaned again, tilting his head to the side, begging for more. He felt Sirius's hands slide down to cradle his neck, thumbs brushing against the fine hairs at the nape, before he pulled back, pressing their foreheads together. Remus panted, opening his eyes to look directly into Sirius's, shy smile crossing his lips.

Sirius grinned back, expression looking like a kid in a candy store, "Happy Christmas, Moony"

Remus reached his right hand up, threading his fingers through the taller boy's hair, maneuvering his mouth back down to his own, murmuring"Happy Christmas, Pads" as his lips found their way back home.

* * *

 **If you enjoyed this story, please be sure to review it for the writer who worked so hard. Be sure to check out their fanfiction/Ao3 accounts for more of their works.  
Also, remember to vote!**


	9. Malfoy X-Mas - Chapter 9

**FFN/Ao3 name:** Winds81

 **Fic Name:** I'm Dreaming of a Malfoy Christmas

 **Pairing:** None

 **Rating:** Teen

 **Warnings:** Not strictly cannon compliant, and some language

 **There are no real warnings on this story, except for some language and that it's not really canon compliant. It's a fun piece of fluff for the holidays!**

 **This story was inspired by an aesthetic for the Wordsmiths & Betas Holiday Aesthetic Creation, it was created by Kittenshift17**

* * *

"Remind me again, why am I being dragged along?" asked Hermione, frowning at Harry as he tried, once again, to unsuccessfully press his hair down.

"Because I need you there," he answered, tugging at his tie as he turned back to face her.

"I don't understand, though. The Malfoy's HATE me," she declared, reaching up to straighten his collar.

"They don't HATE you," he answered, shifting uncomfortably under her flat stare, "Ok, they might not like you, but they don't HATE you"

"That's not encouraging me to come," she answered darkly.

"Mione," he whined, "Tori invited me. And you know Tori, she's like...the nicest person on the planet. I couldn't say no"

"And the fact that Daphne is going to be there had NOTHING to do with any of this?" she demanded, turning to look at herself in the mirror once more. Harry at least had the grace to look a little embarrassed as he rubbed the back of his head, further disturbing his unruly hair.

"Maybe. Just a little," he muttered, "And Narcissawantstoprojectanewimage"

Hermione froze, lipstick half way to her lips, "I'm sorry...What was that?"

Harry cleared his throat once more, "Narcissa wants to project a new image. She's going to have some press there for publicity"

"Harry James Potter, are you using me to deflect attention off of yourself?" she growled. He at least had the decency to step away from her, turning to lean down and pick up his godson off the floor.

"Well, you and Teddy," he answered. Hermione made a sound of exasperation.

"What am I going to be? The 9th wheel? Even Teddy will have Scorpius"

Harry turned back to her, desperation on his face, "Please, you have to come Hermione. I can't be there alone with those people. I'll do ANYTHING"

Hermione eyed him speculatively, lips pursed, "Anything?"

He nodded enthusiastically, "Anything"

Her lips curved upwards, "Ok"

Harry blinked, "Ok?"

"Yes, Ok. As in, alright. You have a deal," she replied, smirk settled firmly in place. Harry wrinkled his nose.

"What exactly did I just agree to?"

"You said you'd do anything if I would come with you. I'll let you know what anything means if we both manage to survive tonight," she replied, putting her makeup back into her bag, and scooping the brightly colored gifts up into her arms. Harry eyed her nervously, but nodded, straightening Teddy's own jacket.

Stepping through the floo felt like stepping into one of those romantic home and garden magazines her mother used to get at the grocery store. Her mom would sigh and moon over the pictures, remarking how she wished she was talented enough to create such remarkable holiday decorations. She was, in fact, quite certain that her mother would be shrieking with joy at the scene right now. The floo entered into the redone welcoming parlor of the Manor, which was fully decked out with boughs of pine across the fireplace, small lights dangling in the air, and baubles floating below the ceiling. It was impressive without being gaudy, and a spectacular staging area.

Hermione paused as she stepped out of the fireplace, the entire Malfoy family standing before her as a welcoming party, smiles plastered on their faces. She cleared her throat inelegantly, looking back behind her for Harry, who didn't arrive for an additional, awkward 30 seconds. Hermione smiled uneasily at the group before her before her closest friend bumbled through behind her.

"Sorry, sorry," he mumbled, shifting Teddy from one hip to the other, "Teddy decided that he couldn't possibly wear a bowtie without screaming"

At his arrival the whole mass of people pressed forward, and Hermione flinched at a flash to their right, narrowing her eyes at the presence of the photographer. Narcissa greeted Hermione with air kisses to each cheek, passing her off to her husband quickly who shook her hand just as perfunctorily. Shuffling to her right, she hugged Astoria around the blonde haired toddler in her arms, giving Scorpius a quick chubby arm squeeze before shaking Draco's hand as well. Daphne was last in line, and the first person to give her a genuine embrace.

"Thank Merlin you're here," the blonde murmured in her ear, and Hermione giggled in response, leaning back.

"Please tell me there's a lot of wine," she muttered back. Daphne grinned, and nodded.

"There's a whole cellar full. In fact, I'm pretty certain we should grab a few bottles right now"

Hermione nodded enthusiastically, placing her packages down on a chair by the fireplace, "That sounds like an excellent plan"

Daphne cleared her throat, interrupting the cooing that Narcissa was doing over her grandnephew, earning a narrow eyed look from the blonde woman, "Hermione and I are going to the cellar to grab some spirits. Is there anything you would like?"

"There's a 1975 Merlot in the back, if you'd please fetch it for me," came Lucius's drawl from the back of the group, and Hermione smirked at the tightened lines around his eyes.

"Of course," responded Daphne, "We'll be right back"

Hermione stuck out her tongue at Harry's desperate look, practically skipping down the hall behind her friend. The blonde grinned back, and as soon as they were out of hearing range, they both dissolved into giggles.

"Ok, tell me, how did YOU get wrangled into this?" asked Daphne and Hermione groaned, shaking her head.

"Harry. Apparently Tori invited him, and he was too nervous to come alone. Decided to offer me up for the slaughter as well," she answered before cocking her head, "How did she get YOU to come along?"

"She told me Harry would be here," her friend confessed, a small blush staining her cheeks. Hermione tipped her head back, moaning out loud.

"Oh my god, I am totally the 9th wheel"

Daphne wrinkled her nose, "Ninth?"

Hermione nodded emphatically, ticking names off with her fingers, "Mr and Mrs Malfoy, Draco and Astoria, You and Harry, and Scorpius and Teddy"

Daphne blushed a little brighter, steering them down a short stairway into the cellar, "Harry and I aren't a thing"

Hermione scoffed, "You are a thing"

"We're not!" came her emphatic response, "He hasn't even asked me out"

"That's just because he has the confidence of a wet noodle," answered Hermione, fingers tracing over labels, "He likes you"

"Yes, well, that's not so obvious on this end," came the dejected reply as the blonde grabbed a few bottles, placing them in Hermione's hands. The curly haired witch nodded.

"I know. He'll figure it out eventually"

"He better. We're not getting any younger," groused Daphne. Hermione let out a breathy laugh.

"Gee, thanks"

Daphne grimaced apologetically, "Not you. You're adorable, and amazing, and you'll never get old. You're going to stay young and perfect forever"

Hermione laughed fully then, "Remind me, why weren't we friends in school? I could have used someone like you"

Daphne pointed at herself, "Slytherin" and then pointed at Hermione, "Gryffindor"

Hermione wrinkled her nose, "Oh, right. Housing organization that systemically separated us for our formative years"

Daphne laughed then, "Alright, easy there Spew"

Hermione shifted as the blonde moved further back, "I'm just saying, if it weren't for that stupid hat, we wouldn't have all had preconceived notions about one another and might have gotten to know each other better"

Daphne popped her head around from the next set of racks, "Do you really think you and Draco would have been friends even without the hat?"

Hermione grunted, "Touche"

"Why don't you take those bottles back? I'm having a hard time finding that Merlot Lucius asked for. I have a feeling social lubrication is in high demand already, tonight"

"Alright. If I'm not there when you get back, send a search party," came Hermione's sardonic reply, her friend laughing richly as she disappeared down the aisles.

Carefully retracing her steps, Hermione let out a relieved little sigh as she spotted the open receiving room, strained laughter filtering out into the hall. Speeding up a bit, she cursed as her heel stuck on a decorative rug, causing her to stumble and almost drop the three bottles she was carrying, "Fuck!"

"Fuck!"

Hermione drew up straight, pivoting on her heel to the right. Wide, gray eyes stared up at her from below a mop of white blonde hair, dressed in a smart blue suit. Spitting image of his father, the toddler smiled guilelessly at Hermione, who immediately panicked.

"Nononono...Duck! Duck! Aunty Hermione said Duck!" she replied to the tot. He grinned a little more fully at her.

"Duck!" he shouted, and she nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes! Duck! Ducks that go quack quack quack!" she answered, waving her elbows like wings.

"Uh..Granger?"

Hermione closed her eyes, taking a deep breath before looking up at the matching gray orbs that belonged to her long time nemesis, "Malfoy"

"Is there a reason why you're choosing to teach my son about waterfowl at this juncture?" he drawled at her, amused smirk on his lips. Hermione darted her eyes back over at his miniature, licking her lips before shaking her head in a jerky negative.

"No. You know...anytime is a good time for learning," she answered in a falsely high pitched voice. Draco raised an eyebrow.

"I see"

Hermione thrust a bottle of wine in his direction, "Please, for the love of Merlin, open one of these"

Draco nodded immediately, making an about face back into the receiving room.

Harry's eyes were wild by the time she re-entered the room, and he practically ran to her, "Where did you go?"

She held up the two remaining bottles of wine in her hands, "Fortitude"

Harry grabbed one, crossing the room to where Draco was opening the first bottle. Wine glasses appeared out of thin air, and were filled generously by the blonde heir. Hermione glanced over at Narcissa, who was taking pictures with Teddy, and caught eyes with the older male Malfoy. He scowled slightly at her and she mouthed 'Daphne' before joining the younger two men at the bar on the far side of the room. Harry shoved a glass into her hand as he relieved her of the final bottle, and she took a generous swig.

"Don't leave me alone again," hissed her dark haired friend, and Draco snorted into his wine glass.

"This is only the beginning," the blonde murmured back, "Just wait until gifts"

Hermione and Harry both flinched, turning back to face the rest of the family as Daphne re-entered the room. Lucius swooped down on her, grabbing the vintage bottle out of her hands, infringing on their space as he sought out a bottle opener and glass. Daphne shared a raised eye with Hermione, who hid her giggles behind her own glass.

Narcissa chose that moment to clap her hands sharply, practiced smile on her face, "I do believe dinner is ready, if you all would like to join us in the dining room"

Hermione eyed her wine glass solemnly before downing the rest of it in a gulp and refilling. She heard an inelegant snort to her left, and she turned narrowed eyes on Lucius who was suspiciously looking away from her. Turning to leave the room, she bumped his shoulder with her own, causing the red liquid in his goblet to slosh over the edge.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, Mr. Malfoy," she exclaimed, eyes wide, "How very clumsy of me"

There was a faint hint of a sneer around his lips as he glared back at her, but his response was interrupted by his wife clearing her throat. Schooling his face back to impassive, he nodded at her, "All is forgiven. We're not all born with the gift of grace"

Hermione barely kept the sneer off her own face, choosing to smile blandly at him instead, following the group as it migrated down to the dining room. Stepping into the expansive space, she gaped at the amount of food on the table set before them. Eyeing the mountains of deer, ham, turkey and beef, she sidled up to her dark haired friend, nudging him with her elbow sharply.

"I don't suppose, when you accepted this invitation, you managed to remember to pass along that I'm a vegetarian?" she asked him in a harsh whisper. The widening of his eyes was all the confirmation she needed.

"You're a vegetarian?" came Tori's clear voice at from her other side. Hermione winced, turning to look at the younger woman.

"Technically?" she muttered, and the girl grimaced.

"Oh, bullocks" she answered, looking at the table with fresh eyes.

"Technically, you're going to pretend to eat this food and like it" came Draco's muted voice from behind them. Hermione raised her eyebrow at him, "Mother's been going on and on about this feast for days. If you don't eat it, you will literally break her heart"

"Fuck," muttered Hermione.

"Duck!" exclaimed the little voice below them, and Hermione jumped, looking back down at the blonde boy. Draco narrowed his eyes at her.

"Language, Granger. Little ears are about"

Harry was tugging on Teddy's hand, the metamorphamagus trying to pull loose and grab for the first piece of food he could get his hands on, hair wildly shifting between the different shades present, "Good luck with that, mate. How do you think Ted learned the word bite?"

Narcissa cleared her throat again, "There are place cards for each of you. Please, be seated"

Hermione walked stiffly around the table, relieved to find her seat next to Harry, who was seated next to Teddy, acting as a buffer between himself and Narcissa. Opposite her was Daphne, next to Astoria, with Scorpius seated between her and Draco. At the head of the table sat the Malfoy patriarch, back straight as he observed the party around the table. Narcissa tipped her head towards him.

"Lucius? Would you like to say grace?"

Hermione felt her eyebrows raise of their own accord, and she turned to look at Harry who shrugged in return. Grace was not a concept she associated with the wizarding world.

Apparently it was not a heavily practiced custom either, because Lucius looked decidedly more uncomfortable as he opened his hands to either side. Narcissa took one hand, and Draco the other, hands linking down the table on either side.

"We offer our humblest thanks for the bounties we have been given, and the family we are blessed to share them with. May we always have plenty to share, and always have family to share it with"

Hermione managed to control her snort at the colorless tone, before releasing Harry's hand. She eyed the food across the top of the table, trying to find something that might be edible for her. There were scant vegetables and starch plates, but just enough she could probably fake her way through the meal. Reaching for a platter with mashed potatoes, her hand stilled as the Malfoy matriarch called down to her.

"Hermione, dear, doesn't that roast just look divine?"

"Ah..uh...Yes. It sure does," she replied with false enthusiasm, meeting the older woman's earnest expression.

"Why don't you try some?" came Draco's amused interjection. Hermione took a deep breath in, letting it out through her nose.

"I was actually really looking forward to these mashed potatoes," she answered calmly, focusing every ounce of venom she could into the look she pinned on Draco. He smiled wanly at her, filling his own plate with venison. From the corner of her eye she could see the older woman's shoulders droop a little as she gave a faint sigh.

"Oh"

Hermione closed her eyes, taking another deep breath before moving her hand over to the roast, placing a small piece onto her own plate. As she speared it to with her fork, she lifted it in front of her face, muttering out of the side of her mouth at Harry, "Anything I want?"

"ANYTHING" came his desperate whisper back. She nodded subtly then, before shoving the meat past her lips, chewing on it mechanically. Daphne and Astoria bestowed her with twin looks of horror as she managed to masticate and swallow the meat, turning a falsely pleased look back at the older woman.

"That was delicious, Narcissa. You've really outdone yourself," she enthused, and the hostess beamed back at her.

"Oh, really, it was the house elves who did all the work," she answered with false modesty, failing to catch the hardening of the edges of Hermione's smile.

Harry pinched her leg under the table and she jumped a little, humming as she turned back to filling up her plate with non-meat items, "When I puke all over the floor later, you're going to have to clean it up"

He patted her knee, "I will have deserved it"

Dinner was filled with polite conversation, cordial discussions about current events, and gushing over the children present. Politics were completely avoided, and by the time they were done, Hermione had had two further glasses of wine, placing her directly into well lubricated and mildly tipsy zone. They retired back to the original room, while the dining room was cleared and resettled with dessert.

"Hermione, dear, why don't you place your gifts under the tree?" It was an order more than a suggestion, but she couldn't conjure up any objections, and it gave her a brief reprieve.

"I'll show you the way," offered Lucius, standing up, "I need to light the tree anyhow"

She raised a speculative eyebrow at him, but nodded and picked up their pile of gifts from the chair she'd left them on, following him down the hall. As she entered the living room the tree was in, she couldn't help but laugh out loud. Lucius gave her an affronted look and she shook her head.

"Do you do anything in halves?" she asked, amusement coloring her voice. He furrowed his brow at her and she gestured around at the room, "I'm fairly certain this room is bigger than my entire flat. And I'm pretty certain that tree is taller than the building I live in"

Lucius smirked at her, "Malfoys never do anything by halves. You either do it fully, or not at all"

She snorted again as she walked across the room, eyeing the beautifully decorated tree that stuck out into away from the wall, "That's a healthy attitude"

As she placed their gifts under the tree, she smiled as she realized the branches weren't real pine. The tree, was in fact, fake, though it was very cleverly disguised. Turning back towards the older Malfoy and shook her head, "Nothing in halves, indeed"

He gave her a curious look before, and pulled out his wand "Lucerna incendio"

She gasped, "Wait, don't!"

The blonde man turned to her confused, "Why ever not?"

"ACCIO GIFTS!" she shouted, as the first bough went up in flames. A small box bounced off her head, the rest of the gifts piling at their feet as the tree burst into a spectacular inferno.

"AUGAMENTI!" they shouted in unison. Water poured out of their wands, dousing the fire. Coughing at the smoke, Lucius muttered a spell to open the far window and Hermione conjured a wind to blow it outside.

"What in the sodding hell was that?" he demanded. Hermione coughed, turning accusing eyes on him.

"Don't tell me you didn't know your tree was a fake"

His eyebrows shot up to his hairline, "A fake?"

"Yes, as in not real. As in made out of paper and plastic," she snapped back at him, wiping soot off the collar of her dress.

"Well, how was I to know?" he growled back. She wrinkled her brow.

"I don't know, you bought it! You should know that it's not a REAL tree"

"I didn't buy it. The Ministry provided it"

Hermione gaped at him and then laughed, "Oh, beautiful. The Ministry bought you a fake tree, and you set it on fire"

Lucius grumbled, "I didn't intend to set it on fire"

"Which brings me to my next question, why the hell would you use candles on a tree? I can think of ten spells off the top of my head that would put lights on a tree that don't involve fire," she demanded. He gave her a withering look in return.

"Malfoys always use candles on their trees. It's tradition"

"Is it tradition for the Malfoys to burn down their ancestral home every year, too?" she drawled in return, and he narrowed his eyes further at her. She shook her head, looking over at the charcoal remains of the tree, a laugh suddenly breaking free of her lips.

"What?" he demanded, shoulders square.

"Oh my god, Narcissa" she giggled, pressing her fingers to her mouth as her shoulders shook, "She's going to have kittens. Literal kittens"

Lucius went completely still next to her, face suddenly frozen, before he shook his head sharply, "No"

Hermione raised her eyebrows at him, "No? I'm not sure if you've noticed this Lucius, but your tree is a smoldering crisp. I'm not sure you can hide this from her"

"We're going to get another one," he retorted shortly, turning to grab a spare cloak off a coat rack on the edge of the room.

"We're? I'm sorry, I'm not a party to this mess," she answered, before she tipped her head to the side and giggled again, "Oh! You're afraid of her!"

Lucius turned back, stalking over to her before reaching his hand out palm up, "Yes, I am. And you should consider that fact very, very carefully"

Hermione stopped abruptly, face becoming pale. Lucius's grim smile did nothing to assuage her anxiety, "But, I didn't do anything!"

"No, but you were here. You saw it happen. You are an accomplice to this disaster, and therefore are it's creator by proxy"

"Bollocks," she whimpered.

"Indeed" he answered. She looked down at his hand.

"What are we going to do?" she asked. He twitched his fingers impatiently.

"We're going to go find another tree. And we're going to bring it back and decorate it and no one is going to be the wiser"

"But...why do you need me?" she asked, still eyeing his hand warily.

"Because one of us needs to fly, and one of us needs to levitate the tree, and if rumors are to be believed you are not particularly adept at the former" he replied dryly. Hermione wrinkled her nose.

"Fly?"

"Yes. On a broom. Like a normal witch and wizard"

"I don't fly"

Lucius grabbed her hand finally, impatiently dragging her behind him and out of the room, opposite the direction they'd originally come, "Tonight, you do"

Draco slipped in behind his wife, their child, her sister, and their good friend as the flash of the camera went off once more.

"So," he murmured from behind a trained smile,"funny story, true story"

Astoria smiled beguilingly for the camera, muttering out the side of her mouth, "We don't need funny stories tonight, Draco"

"Yes, well...The tree is a pile of ash, and my father and Granger are missing"

"What?" came Harry's equally panicked and muted response from beneath his own practiced smile, "What did your father do to Hermione?"

"Who says my Father did anything?"

"Smile, Draco!" cooed Narcissa, and the blonde replaced his carefully controlled expression.

"What are we going to do about this?" asked Daphne from behind closed lips.

"We wait. I'm sure they're fixing it as we speak"

"Oh, that one was just perfect!" exclaimed the Matriarch, eyes filling with tears as she looked at the paper in hand.

Hermione didn't think she was screaming, but she couldn't swear she wasn't, because all she could hear was her brain giving off a high pitched squealing sounds. Lucius had mounted his broom and gestured for her to get on behind him, and the only reason she could find to do so was that death by Narcissa guaranteed to be less pleasant than plummeting to the ground. Her fingers were knotted into his cloak, face pressed against his back as he flew quickly over their estate.

"This was such a dumb idea," she whispered, and she felt him chuckle beneath her.

"Coming to the house this evening, or getting on the broom with me?" he asked.

"Both," she whimpered, clamping her eyes shut.

"I don't quite understand your distaste for flying, Miss Granger. Especially for someone who so voraciously consumes all things magical"

"It's not natural," she answered, "You're hundreds of feet in the air with only a stick between your legs keeping you from falling to your doom"

He laughed out loud then, "There are safety charms on most brooms. They are designed to break your fall"

She stiffened, "There are?"

"Yes. They do interfere with performance, so some people choose to have them disabled, but most models have them available"

"I'm not so good with heights, either," she confessed, "When I look down I feel like I'm going to faint and vomit at the same time"

"So don't look down," he replied, and she scoffed at his back.

"And where else would I look?"

"Look up," he answered, as if it was the dumbest question anyone had ever asked.

"Even if I look up, I can still see the ground" she groused back.

"No. Look up, Miss Granger," his voice was a touch softer, and she disentangled herself from him, lifting her eyes up to look forward. She gasped as she took in the bright moon, casting it's light onto the frozen landscape below them, "Beautiful, isn't it?"

She nodded wordlessly, screaming in the next instant as he tilted the broom down, diving for the ground in the woods behind their home. Landing, she slapped his shoulder as she stepped off the side of the broom, dropping onto her knees and dry heaving on the ground.

"Oh, come now, it wasn't that bad"

She waved a hand at him, "Between the roast and the broom, my stomach has had just about as much as it can handle, thank you very much"

He raised an eyebrow at her again, "The roast? I thought the roast was quite good"

She pointed at herself, "Vegetarian. I haven't eaten meat in the better part of three years"

He scowled at her, "Well, then why did you tonight?"

She leveled a glare at him, "Narcissa"

His expression relaxed and he nodded, knowingly. Turning about, he trudged the snow, looking at the trees surrounding them. Hermione's teeth chattered as she struggled to catch up to him. He bestowed her with another slightly amused, slightly annoyed look, "Where is your cloak?"

She glared at him again, "Someone kidnapped me before I could grab it"

He huffed in irritation before removing his own cloak and sweeping it around her shoulders, tying it at her neck. She blinked at him, taken aback at the chivalrous gesture, "Don't be so surprised, Miss Granger. I'm not an irredeemable bastard. Now, let's find what we're looking for before you have to explain a burnt tree and my frozen body to my wife"

"She's getting antsy" hissed Daphne, and Astoria nodded agreeably, as if she'd just shared a pleasant secret with her sister.

"We don't know if they're back yet," she murmured back, tickling her son's sides, surreptitiously looking at her mother-in-law out of the corner of her eye.

"I don't think we can keep her distracted much longer," muttered Harry, charming a rocking horse to gallop around the two boys as if it were a real horse.

"Draco's giving me his desperate eyes. He's losing the battle," answered Tori, and Daphne grimaced.

"I think it's time for gifts, don't you all?" came Narcissa's voice over the hum of chatter. The four young adults shared an alarmed look, but it was Harry who recovered fastest, plastering on a fake smile.

"That sounds great. Let me just take Teddy to the bathroom real quick, and we can all go," he answered. The older woman smiled indulgently, nodded, and Harry picked up his godson, fleeing from the room.

"That looks," Hermione paused, "Almost perfect"

Lucius hummed in response, flicking his wand once more to settle the garland around the tree. Hermione levitated candles onto the boughs, settling them out and away from other branches. She smiled at their handiwork – the tree looked lovely, and it was near impossible to tell anything had happened.

Lucius nodded, "Lucerna..."

"WAIT!" she cried out, and he stopped immediately. She smiled weakly at him

"I just want to...I think..." she cleared her throat, "Accio squirrel"

He furrowed his brow at her, frowning at her spell, "Really?"

She rubbed her jaw, "It was a thing in a movie...I just wanted to make sure it didn't happen here"

"Lucerna incendio!"

The candles ignited in unison, bathing the room in a soft, warm glow and the two adults let out a sigh of relief. Hermione smiled at their handiwork, turning to share her appreciation with the older Malfoy. To her surprise, his own expression was softer, and he bestowed her with an respectful smile of his own.

"Well done, Mr. Malfoy" she teased, and he chuckled once more.

"Well done, Miss Granger," he returned, before eyeing her critically, "I think, however, we need to fix your outfit"

She frowned, "What's wrong with my outfit?"

He sighed, reaching out his hand to her again, which she took this time, "There's nothing wrong with it, so long as you don't mind soot, sap and pine needles"

She grimaced, "Know any good spells?"

"No, but I have it on good authority there are more dresses than a witch can wear in one lifetime in one of our rooms upstairs," he drawled at her, tucking her hand into his elbow. She chuckled as he guided her back out of the living room and upstairs.

Harry had tried every tactic he knew to draw out their bathroom adventure, but there was only so much time one could pretend to be potty training a toddler. Finally, he had to give up and return. He only hoped it was long enough for Hermione.

As he approached the receiving room, Narcissa intercepted him at the doorway, eyes and lips tight as she attempted to smile at him, "Everything alright?"

"Ah, yeah. You know how kids are," he answered lightly, scrubbing Teddy's head with his hand. The metamorphamagus gave a sound of wordless protest, and his hair flashed black. Harry winced a little, grabbing the tot's hand instead.

"Hmmm," was the only reply, before she swept out of the room, "Well, let's go open gifts, shall we?"

Daphne fell step beside him, and whispered, "Good thinking"

He felt his cheeks warm up as he murmured back, "Let's hope it was enough time"

She reached out, tucking her arm through his, "Even if it wasn't, you did what you could to help"

He turned his head and grinned at her support, sliding his fingers down to twine with hers, "Thanks"

The door to the living room swung open, and the family and guests all gasped at the sight. The 16 foot tree swept from floor to almost ceiling, adorned with multi-colored fairy lights and candles, wrapped in a golden garland from top to bottom. The gifts were stacked high beneath the lowest boughs, reflecting the twinkling lights off their gay wrappings. Fresh pine boughs lay over the fireplace, and hundreds of candles floated about the room, giving off a warm, inviting glow. Hermione turned from where she'd replaced the last gift, and opened her arms to catch little Teddy as he ran over.

"Careful, darling, those candles are real," she admonished, looking up to catch Lucius's eye with her own. He pressed his lips into a thin line, turning to receive his wife with a kiss on her cheek.

"Hermione, darling, did you change?" asked the older witch. Hermione cleared her throat, standing up again and smiling weakly.

"I had a small incident with a wine glass. Lucius graciously offered to let me borrow a dress. I hope you don't mind?" she asked, eyes opening wide with exaggerated sincerity. Narcissa pursed her lips as she looked the younger woman from head to toe, taking in the form fitting, off the shoulder ensemble that probably cost more than Hermione's annual salary. She gave her a crisp smile and a sharp shake of her head.

"Of course not. It looks absolutely divine on you," looking around she beckoned everyone over with the wave of an arm, "Let's get a picture in front of the tree before we open all these gifts"

Hermione tried to position herself at the edge of the group, but Narcissa moved them about until she was standing next to the matriarch, the older woman's arm around her shoulder. She plastered a smile on her lips, wishing the wine hadn't worn off sometime as they were levitating the tree through the window into the house. As the photographer fussed and set up his equipment, she became acutely aware of a faint cooing sound from behind her.

The tightened arm around her shoulder, and brittle smile she caught out of the corner of her eye, indicated she wasn't the only one. There was a fluttering noise from within the branches, and a repeat cooing sound. Hermione surreptitiously loosened her wand from it's holster, pointing back in the approximate direction of the noise, wordlessly casting a stupefy as the flash from the camera blinded her. A small thud on the ground behind them informed her that the spell met it's mark. Fingernails pressed into her deltoid sharply, before another picture was taken.

"Wine, Miss Granger?" came the baritone voice to her left. She nodded anxiously.

"For the love of Merlin, please"

"Astoria, dear, would you like to choose the first gift to give to one of these darling boys?" came Narcissa's caged suggestion. The younger sister smiled serenely, reaching under the tree to grab a green box, pulling it into her lap. Grasping the tag, she there was a slight tick between her brows, before she passed it on to Lucius.

"I think that one's yours," she said calmly, grabbing another gift slightly further away. Hermione furrowed her brow, looking over at Lucius's rigid posture. He covertly tilted the label towards her and she snorted into her glass at the crisped brown edges, obscuring the name on the gift. Harry slapped her on the back as she coughed, and she shook her head in his direction.

The rest of the evening had gone quietly, if perhaps a bit strained. Hermione smiled at Harry as he gathered his godson and their gifts up, the toddler beginning to fuss as he realized they were going to leave. Daphne was chatting away animatedly beside him, assisting in the gathering process, and Harry kept bestowing her with slightly dazed grins.

"I don't know what happened tonight, Granger, but thank you"

Hermione raised her eyebrows, turning to face Draco, "I don't know what you're talking about"

He narrowed his eyes at her, "I saw the tree. Or, should I say the charcoal pile where the tree once was"

She winced, "Ah. Yes. That tree"

He gave her a wan smile, "Yes, well, whatever you did to fix it. Thank you. Mother would have been a mess"

She smiled back, reaching over the pat his arm just as Scorpius toddled up, brand new toy dragon in hand. Leaning down she caught his attention, squeezing the plush, "Wow, what a scary dragon! What are you going to call him?"

Scorpius grinned at her, waving the toy around, before exclaiming proudly, "Fuck!"

Draco made a wordless sound of distress, and Hermione cleared her throat, standing quickly, "Harry, time to go!"

* * *

 **If you enjoyed this story, please be sure to review it for the writer who worked so hard. Be sure to check out their fanfiction/Ao3 accounts for more of their works.  
Also, remember to vote!**


	10. A Malfoy Family Christmas - Chapter 10

**FFN/Ao3 name:** bellutrixlestrange

 **Fic Name:** A Malfoy Family Christmas

 **Pairing:** Dramione

 **Rating:** K+

 **Warnings:** None, unless mention of pregnancy and birth needs a warning

 **This story was inspired by** an aesthetic **for the Wordsmiths & Betas Holiday Aesthetic Creation, it was created by ash-castle/AshCastle**

 **Thank you to the wonderful** Affectiion **for being my beta on this fic. You were such a great help!**

* * *

"Good morning, love," Hermione heard Draco whisper to her as his arms wrapped tighter around her.

"What's so good about it?" she groaned. At 38 weeks pregnant, she was in no mood to be woken up early in the morning. All she wanted was to sleep until noon.

"Oh, don't be like that," Draco said, kissing Hermione on the neck. "It's Christmas."

"Christmas can kiss my arse," Hermione muttered, burying her face into her pillow. "Just let me sleep." Sleep, however, was not to return, for at that moment, the door to their bedroom slammed open.

"Mummy, Daddy, Father Christmas came!" a little girl squealed as she launched herself onto the bed, her brother following behind her more slowly. "Can we open presents now?"

Hermione sat up slowly and looked at her two children. "You know the rules, Lyra. Breakfast first, then we open presents."

"But breakfast takes so long!" Lyra complained.

"It won't be that long," Scorpius said, looking at the six-year-old. "You just have to eat faster so you can open presents sooner."

"Don't you dare," Hermione said to her children. "I don't want you choking just because you want to open presents."

"Well, I know what can save us some time," Draco said. "Why don't we have breakfast in here?"

Hermione glared at him. "And get crumbs all over the place? Not a chance."

"Aw, c'mon Mum, it's Christmas. Besides, you can use magic to clean up the crumbs," Scorpius said. "Please?"

"Please?" Draco and Lyra chorused with Scorpius.

Hermione looked in between her children and her husband. "Oh, fine, we might as well. At least I won't have to walk down those awful stairs to get to breakfast. We can open presents in here too, I guess."

"Yay! Thank you, Mummy!" Lyra squealed.

Draco called a house elf to let her know of their change of plans, and soon the family was sitting around a small table in the bedroom. Presents were stacked up in the corner of the room. Each member of the family had their plate piled high with eggs, sausage, beans, and all types of other foods.

"Mummy, may I have more eggs?" Lyra asked.

Hermione glanced at her daughter's plate. "Eat more of your tomatoes first."

"But I don't like tomatoes," the little girl complained.

"Lyra, you ate three whole tomatoes as a snack the day before yesterday," Draco said. "I'm sure you can eat at least two bites of tomatoes."

"But these tomatoes are cooked," Lyra complained. "I hate cooked tomatoes. They're gross."

"Can you eat one bite of them? Just one, and then you can have more eggs." Draco said. "And if you eat one bite of your tomatoes, I'll even let you open the first present. I promise."

Lyra's eyes widened. "I get to open the first present, and all I have to do is eat a bite of tomato? Really?"

"Would I lie about opening presents?" Draco asked his daughter. She shook her head and dutifully ate a single, tiny bite of tomato.

"Now can I have more eggs, please?"

"Here you go," Draco said as he spooned a small helping of eggs onto his daughter's plate.

"I've never seen a child who loves eggs as much as you," Hermione said.

Lyra looked up at her. "They're delicious," she said through a mouthful of food. She finished the last of her eggs in two more bites. "Can we open presents now?"

Hermione shook her head. "We have to wait until Scorpius is finished eating. You can be patient."

"But Scorpius always takes so long to eat!" She complained.

"It's not my fault I eat slowly," Scorpius said defensively. "I'm sure you'd take a long time to eat too if you had been born with esophageal atresia."

"I don't even know what that is," Lyra said. "Can't you try to eat faster?"

"I'm eating as fast as I can," he snapped. "Just because you can eat like Uncle Ron doesn't mean we all can."

"Kids, stop fighting," Hermione said in a warning tone. "Lyra, stop complaining and let your brother eat. The more you bother him, the longer it's going to take."

"But I want to open presents now!" Lyra whined. "It's not fair. Why do I have to wait to open presents just because Scorpius can't eat faster?"

"Because we are a family and we open presents together or not at all. If you don't quit complaining, we won't open presents until after lunch." Hermione said.

Lyra gasped. "You wouldn't!"

"I would."

"Okay, I'll be quiet, I promise!"

"Here," Draco said, conjuring a colouring sheet and some crayons. "Why don't you colour this Christmas tree while you wait?" He handed the sheet and crayons to Lyra, and she got to work colouring the tree.

After a few more minutes, Scorpius was finished eating, and it was time for the small family to open presents. True to his word, Draco handed a gift to Lyra first. She tore through the wrapping paper and found a large book inside. "The Complete Grimm's Fairy Tales," she said, reading the title.

"I know how much you like Beedle the Bard, so I thought you might like those as well," Draco said.

"They're a bit dark for a six-year-old, don't you think?" Hermione asked, arching an eyebrow. Lyra may have been a bit more mature than other children her age, but Hermione still didn't think she was ready for such heavy material. The original Grimm's Tales were quite intense, and Hermione didn't want the little girl to read something that she was not developmentally ready for.

"Oh, I'm sure it will be fine. You can't tell me you didn't read them when you were that age." Draco rolled his eyes at his wife.

"I'll have you know I was seven before I read them," she said primly. "But I suppose you're right. If she has any nightmares over them, that book is getting put up until she's older, though.

"Mummy, Daddy, can you stop talking about me like I'm not right here?" Lyra asked, looking at her parents. "It's time for Scorpius to open a present."

Draco chuckled at his daughter and grabbed a present out of the pile for his son to open. Scorpius was much slower to unwrap his gift, trying his best not to rip the paper, but he couldn't hold back his excitement when he saw what his present was. "A new racing broom! Thank you!" He squealed in a very un-Malfoy-like manner.

"You can't take it with you when you go back to Hogwarts," Draco reminded his son.

"I know, but I can fly it here," Scorpius was smiling brightly. "Can I take it with me when we go see Grandma Molly and Grandpa Arthur tomorrow?"

"Yes, that's fine. I'm sure Albus will want to fly with you," Hermione said.

Scorpius nodded. "James too, probably."

"Hermione, it's your turn to open a present," Draco said, handing a small gift to his wife. She, like her son, was slow to open it. When she opened the box, she gasped softly.

"Oh Draco, this is beautiful," she said, marvelling at the delicate necklace that lay inside. It was silver with a small charm that was shaped like an otter. The otter had ruby eyes that gleamed in the well-lit room. "Will you put it on me?" Draco nodded, and Hermione held up her hair as he clasped the necklace around her neck.

Soon all the presents had been handed out and opened, and the family was sitting on Hermione and Draco's bed. Hermione let out a gasp as pain shot through her back. She had been aching most of the day, but this was the first time the pain had come that sharply.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked, looking at his wife.

"I'm fine, just a backache," Hermione said.

"How long has your back been hurting?" Draco asked, concern evident in his voice.

"Since we woke up, I think," Hermione said, grimacing as another sharp pain hit her.

"We're going to St. Mungo's," Draco said.

"What? We don't need to go to St. Mungo's. I'm fine," Hermione said.

"You're in labour," Draco said flatly.

Hermione laughed at him. "Draco, I think I'd know if I was in labour!"

"Oi, which one of us is the Healer here?" Draco asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Which one of us has given birth twice before?" Hermione retorted.

"Don't you think it's better to be safe than sorry?"

"What I think is that I don't want to have to leave the house when there's nothing wrong."

"Hermione, we are _not_ having this argument."

"We're not having this argument because I am _not_ going to the hospital. We are going to sit here, and we are going to talk, and we are going to spend time with our children as a family." Hermione snapped.

"You two had this same argument when Lyra was born," Scorpius said, interrupting the bickering adults. "Dad was right that time too."

"Is the baby coming?" Lyra asked.

"No," Hermione said at the same time that Draco said "Yes." The couple looked at each other.

"Hermione, please," Draco said. "Please, let's just go to St. Mungo's."

"You're not going to let this go, are you?" Hermione asked exasperatedly.

"Not a chance," Draco said.

Oh fine, we'll go to St. Mungo's," Hermione gave in. "But when they tell us that nothing is wrong, we are going to come back home and spend the rest of Christmas as a family, and then you are going to give me a nice foot massage."

Draco smirked. "Of course, dear."

* * *

Draco was, as it turned out, correct, and seven hours later their third child was born. Hermione couldn't get over how small her infant daughter was. Titania, as she had been named, weighed 5 pounds, 10 ounces, the lowest weight of all of Hermione's children.

"Mummy, can I see the baby?" Lyra asked, leaning over Hermione in attempt to get a look at the newborn.

Hermione smiled at her older daughter. "If you sit down and promise to be very careful, you can even hold her."

Lyra's eyes widened. "I'll be the most careful-est person ever!" Hermione didn't bother to try fixing her daughter's grammar; she would learn eventually. She handed Titania to Draco.

Draco cradled the baby in his arms and nodded towards a chair. "Sit there beside Scorpius, and I'll hand her to you." Lyra shot towards the chair and sat down, fidgeting every few seconds. "Now remember, you have to be very careful with her," Draco said as he placed the infant in Lyra's arms, showing her how to hold her sister.

"She's so tiny!" Lyra whispered in awe, looking back and forth between her father and sister.

"You were that small when you were born, too," Scorpius said, peering at the baby. "I was that small too, wasn't I?" Scorpius looked up at Draco.

"You were both just a bit bigger than her, but you were certainly small. All Malfoys are born small. One day you'll all grow up to be nice and tall, like me. Or maybe you'll stay short, like your Mum." He snuck a glance at his wife and saw her glaring at him at the mention of her height. "The point is, Titania won't stay small forever. Babies grow faster than you can imagine."

"Can I hold her soon?" Scorpius asked.

Draco nodded and looked at Lyra. "Do you think you can let Scorpius hold her now?" Lyra nodded, and Draco carefully took Titania and placed her in Scorpius' arms.

Scorpius stared down at the baby, a look of wonder on his face. "She's so cute." After a few more minutes, he handed Titania back to Draco, who carried her back over to Hermione, Scorpius and Lyra following after him. As Hermione took the baby back into her arms, she heard Draco whisper something.

"What did you say?" Hermione asked.

"I said 'I told you so'," He smirked at her.

Hermione glared at him for a moment before smiling softly. "Yes, you did," she said. "And I don't think I've ever been so happy to have been proven wrong."

"This is the best Christmas ever," Lyra said.

 _Yes,_ Hermione thought. _Yes, it is._

* * *

A/N: Esophageal atresia is a birth defect in which the stomach and the esophagus are not connected. It is corrected by surgery, and I'm not sure if eating slowly because of it is a thing for most people, but it is for me (I was born with it and another related condition), which is why I put it in there.

* * *

 **If you enjoyed this story, please be sure to review it for the writer who worked so hard. Be sure to check out their fanfiction/Ao3 accounts for more of their works.  
Also, remember to vote!**


	11. Cold Christmas Coffee - Chapter 11

**FFN/Ao3 Name:** Sonomia

 **Fic Name:** "Cold Christmas Coffee"

 **Pairing:** Dramione

 **Rating:** Teen & Up

 **Warning:** Non-Graphic Death Scenes

* * *

" _Hermione,_

 _I'm lost without you. My life is a black abyss. I don't even know who I am anymore. This was the hardest thing I have ever had to do. If I had the choice to do it again - I would. I would leave you every single time. This is real heartbreak and it destroys every fiber of my being. No matter how much I love you, and how much this kills me - Hermione, I'm doing this for you. I will save you no matter what the cost to me is. I don't think I'll make it back to you in time for Christmas. I don't know if I can ever return - it wouldn't be safe. Hermione, I want you to move on. Move on and find someone else. Find someone who will make you happy, and who can be there for you. Find someone who can do all the things for you that I will never be able to._

 _I'll always love you Granger, always."_

 _-Draco_

Hermione let the tears fall down her cheeks as she placed her hands over her tiny baby bump. Draco didn't know she was pregnant, she had planned to tell him Christmas morning, but that was before tragedy struck. Now she was completely and utterly alone.

Only two months had passed since she'd last seen Draco. It was a week from Christmas and she was hoping he would be home soon. She placed the letter down on their mahogany coffee table and made her way over to sit on their cream colored couch. She tucked her jean clad knees up to her chin and wrapped a warm chenille blanket around her. She felt lonely. She imagined she could call Harry, Ginny, or even Ron and they would all come over. Hermione didn't crave their company, she craved the company of a grey-eyed man. Making her way towards the kitchen, Hermione stopped to admire their Christmas tree. Oh, how she longed for Draco to see it. It was real evergreen and smelled so wonderfully. She had primped the tree with sparkling white lights and an array of silver and white ornaments. The tree almost looked like it sparkled, and accompanied the decor of their living room so beautifully. Hermione made her way into the kitchen, fingering their pictures placed on the mantle as she passed by. She began filling her kettle with water and placed it on the stove to warm. She sat down at the kitchen table and placed her head against her palms. A tray of uneaten cookies sat on their bar; they would remain uneaten. Hermione picked up the phone to call Harry just as her doorbell rang. She got up to answer it, but the door opened on it's own, letting a gust of wind in. Hermione flattened her back against the wall and clutched her wand up to her chest. "Hermione, are you home?"

She could hear Harry's voice echoing in the den.

"Merlin Harry, you nearly gave me a fright," Hermione said as she rounded the corner to greet him. Hermione met Harry's warm smile as he took her into his arms.

"How is the wonderful Mrs. Malfoy doing?" Harry asked releasing her.

"Harry, you know I am not actually married to him yet. For Merlin's sake, we are not even engaged! "

"Ah, but you will be once he learns of the news of his unborn baby! When is he to return? He has been with his father for quite some time now. I assumed Lucius would have kicked the bucket by now." Harry snickered.

Hermione silently led him out of the den and into the living room, she picked up the letter from the coffee table and handed it to him. She left him to read it as she went to check on her water boiling in the kitchen. She got two mugs out and began to make her famous cocoa. First, she put a few chocolate chips in the bottom of each mug. She pulled a couple spoons from a nearby drawer and began to add in cocoa powder. She drizzled a touch of caramel creamer and milk atop the powder, and lastly, she added the water. She stirred the two mug mixtures until she could hear Harry approaching behind her. She whipped around, mugs in hand with a smile on her face. "Cocoa?" she offered. Harry wrapped both of his hands around one of hers as he slid the mug from her grasp. He set the mug on the kitchen table and gestured for her to sit down.

"Oh! I nearly forgot the marshmallows. What good is cocoa without any marshmallows?" Hermione began looking around in the wooden cabinets until she found them. She sprinkled a few in each mug.

"Harry, do you want some whipped topping?" Hermione asked. Harry shook his head and again, gestured for her to sit.

"Suit yourself then," she said as she walked over to the fridge to retrieve it.

"Hermione, damn it. Forget the whip and come over here and sit," Harry demanded.

Hermione turned, tears threatening to spill over her eyelids. She blinked them away as fast as she could. "Why Harry? What is their possibly to say? He clearly doesn't love me anymore. All that nonsense about me moving on. I know that's what he did. He has found himself someone else and he is too afraid to admit it." Hermione choked out a sob.

"Hermione, that's nonsense. Draco, while many things, is not that type of person. I've seen the way he looks at you. He adores you - he loves you and I know this to be true. I may not be Malfoy's biggest fan, but I know he treats you well. Hell, he hardly lets you do anything without him being present. He's protective of you. I have no bloody idea what he is doing - but if he says he is doing this to protect you, then I believe him."

Hermione was in tears now, "Harry, what if he never comes back? I'll be lonely and miserable."

Harry shook his head and placed his hand over his own stomach, "You won't be lonely Hermione. You have a beautiful baby growing inside of you now. Besides, Ginny has been dying to come see you. She has been worried. You haven't called her in over a week. Ron said it was because Draco returned and you two were otherwise occupied. I can see now that is not the case." Harry's face fell as he said that last statement. He reached over the table and took Hermione's hand in his, "We will get you - and your baby, through this. I promise."

Hermione nodded.

Draco was sitting in the dark clutching his arm to his chest. His bastard father! How dare he do this to him! How dare he die and leave this legacy to him - a legacy that only cost him his beautiful Granger. He had hated to leave her, and he had a terrible gut feeling the entire trip here. Sitting inside the manor, he inhaled deeply and the smell of blood filled his nostrils. He used his wand to heal the gash on his right forearm. He didn't have any dittany, so it would scar. Draco stood and began to make his way to the entrance of the manor. No one had helped him, they all had turned on him. Everyone hated his father - his father sold them all out to save his own ass during the Battle of Hogwarts. For that, they had harbored a vendetta. When they heard Lucius was sick, they had all come flocking to watch him die - to make sure that he had taken his final breath. When he did, that was when all hell broke loose. They began to destroy the manor. They ripped portraits from the wall and smashed them, they set heavy drapery on fire, they broke and destroyed everything that was visible. The ones who were closer to his father prior to him betraying them stayed and pilfered through his stash. They took his potions, weapons, valuables, they took everything they could get their hands on. They kidnapped his mother and nearly managed to subdue him and take him as well. Draco prevailed, he had to stay and fight. He had to make it back to Granger. They promised pain and vengeance to both he and his mother as they exited the manor. Draco felt blessed that they had been in hiding for so long and they were unaware of his relationship with Granger. He knew he wouldn't be able to return to her soon, if ever. As the tears gathered and slid down his eyelashes, Draco sat with a quill and parchment and began to write his goodbye letter.

Hermione was heartbroken. She read Draco's letter over a hundred times just hoping the words would change. Harry had left to retrieve Ron and Ginny so that they could all stay with her. She didn't want them to come back, she wanted to be miserable and lonely - as she would be for the rest of her life. She heard George talking as her door swung open. She wrapped herself tighter in her blankets and feigned sleep.

"Granger, you're gonna have to do a better job than that if you want to pull one over on me," George said.

Hermione groaned, "Please, the lot of you - just leave me be."  
"And what type of friends would we be if we did that?" Fred said.

"George, we were almost family. She nearly married our dear brother Ron, lest we all forget that disaster," Fred said as they both sat on each side of her.

"What about me and my disaster?" Ron questioned as he strolled in looking angry.

"Ey, it's no time for that sullen face," Fred said.

"We're cheering your ex-woman here," George said.

Hermione groaned again and stood up, "Please, all of you leave!" She snatched her blankets from the couch and stormed off to her bedroom. She laid on Draco's side of the bed and tried to absorb as much of his scent as she could. She smothered her face against his pillow and let the tears flow freely. She was tired. Hermione closed her eyes and prayed for peaceful sleep to come, but it didn't. Nightmares plagued her once beautiful dreams. She dreamed that she chasing after Draco in a beautiful meadow where the flowers were blooming and the sun was plentiful - until he disappeared. She followed him into the dark woods, where noises surrounded her and fear lurked at every turn. She found him standing on a rock, overlooking the lake - the moonlight reflecting off a knife he held in his hand. Hermione stopped, short of breath.

"Draco….." she whispered.

"It's the only way to keep you safe," Draco replied as he plunged the knife into his chest. His body went rigid and he fell backwards. His body splashed into the lake and Hermione's scream filled the air as she ran towards the rock where he was just standing. "DRACO! DRACO! DRAAACO!" She screamed. It was pointless, his body had already drifted downstream into a dark oblivion. Knowing it was pointless, she continued screaming, "DRACO!"

Hermione opened her eyes to a concerned Harry shaking her.

"Hermione, what's happened? What did you dream?" Harry questioned.

Hermione was too distraught to answer. She was shaking and sobbing uncontrollably. Harry wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into him so she could sob against his chest.

It was four days until Christmas. Four days. Draco was holed up in the manor sifting through the destruction, he was trying to seek anything that could be salvaged. So far, there was nothing but shattered frames and his broken dreams. Draco thought about his next move; he would need a plan to take down his father's enemies - that is if he ever wished to return to Granger. He knew she should be receiving his letter any time now, if she hadn't already. Draco's heart ached at how she would feel. His excruciating heartache would pale in comparison to hers. Draco placed his head in his hands and tried to keep his breathing steady. How would he take on a plethora of Ex-Death Eaters who were out for vengeance? He was one person, and they were ruthless. Draco needed help. It was time he called Mr. Theodore Nott.

Draco had barely hung up with Theo when he apparated in.

"You sent her a bloody letter? Mate, come on, you could have called her," Theo said, his voice husky.

"I couldn't face her Theo. I couldn't hear her voice. I wouldn't have been able to do this. She needed to know that I might not be able to come back from this. She deserved to know," Draco said while trying to keep his voice steady. Theo nodded, "what's the plan mate? Just us two versus all our parent's "friends" or are we going to recruit some more people?"

Draco looked at Theo and cocked an eyebrow, "Who else could we recruit?"

Theo showed all his teeth with a dazzling smile, "I may have an idea or two."

"POTTER! OF ALL PEOPLE, YOU CALLED POTTER." Draco was fuming. His voice tremulous, he continued, "Theo, for Merlin's sake, this is probably one of the worst ideas you've come up with. Who will console Granger now? She'll be worried about him too."

Potter chimed in, his voice seemingly positive, "Oh, no worries there Malfoy. I left her in Weasley's hands," he paused, "literally."

Draco turned and pointed his wand at him, his nostrils flaring with anger. Theo put his arms up and came between them wearing his typical sideways grin.

"There's no need to fight boys. Potter informed Granger that he was off on a mission to find you," Theo spoke.

Draco and Harry exchanged grimaces with each other, both of them knowing that they had a distaste for the other, but needing to work together for Hermione's benefit.

The three sat around the large and half-destroyed oak table at the manor and began discussing plans.

Draco's voice held a slight lilt now as he spoke, "I know what needs to be done. You cannot convince these people of anything. They're ruthless and irrational. They'll come her for her if any of them find out. It is imperative we keep Granger a secret - for her sake."

Theo spoke, his voice flat, "We'll have to kill them. Every last one of them will have to die. There is no Azkaban, and only we can ever know what is done here. I will probably bring Luna to battle as well, if she chooses."

Harry raised his eyebrows, 'Why would you bring her?"

Theo, his voice inclining almost unnoticeably, "She is my wife."

Harry tried to resist the urge to let his jaw drop to the floor. He tried to sustain his wobbly voice as he said, "Oh. I was not aware."

Draco rolled his eyes, but did not say a word.

Theo gave his sideways grin and looked directly at Harry, "You never bothered to ask, irrelevant. What matters today is that we want to get Mr. Malfoy here back home to his soon-to-be, provided he makes it home for the holidays."

Harry couldn't keep the shock from his face, "You're proposing?"

Draco rolled his eyes again and slammed his palm against the table's remains, making it shake under the force. His voice domineering, "Enough of this nonsense. I might propose - might. I haven't even bought a damn ring yet, and I don't foresee myself even getting the chance if you two nubs can't focus for one damned second!" Draco lied coolly about the ring. He had the ring tucked safely in his pocket.

Theo and Harry both looked at each other, then at Draco.

Theo spoke first, "Well, what's your plan then?"

Draco gave a tiny crooked smile before charming some parchment to appear before him. He placed his wand near the left corner.

"We will start here," he said and he drew a line downwards.

"Is it true 'Mione? Are you really pregnant? And it's his?" Ron said, his voice cracking.

Hermione sighed, "Yes Ronald. It's true. No, he doesn't know yet. I had planned to tell him on Christmas. Do you think Harry will call?"

Ron look confused at her sudden topic change, "I reckon he will."

Hermione stood from the couch and began wandering back into the kitchen. She wasn't sure why, but her kitchen felt comforting to her. Perhaps it was the light beaming in from her many windows, or the warm, neutral tones of the room. She sat at the table and placed her forehead against her palms and began to take slow, steady, and even breaths.

About ten minutes had passed when Ron came into the kitchen and pulled out a chair.

"I know what's happened Hermione, and you're not gonna like it. Harry found Draco."

Hermione jolted up, tears prematurely pouring down her face.

"Is he….. Is he dead?" Her voice quivering, she squinched her eyes closed.

Ron hesitated before answering, "Unfortunately," he paused, "Draco is alive."

Hermione glared at him before allowing herself to succumb to the anger. "RONALD! THAT IS NEITHER CLEVER NOR FUNNY! HOW DARE YOU!" She took a few deep breaths, trying to return her heart rate to normal. Ron threw his hands up in a "don't kill me" gesture.

"I was only trying to lighten the mood. Aren't you happy that he's alive and with Harry?" Ron asked.

Hermione's voice quivering, "Tell me the bad news Ron, you said I wouldn't like it. Tell me the bad news," She placed her hands around her stomach in a protective and comforting gesture as she prepared for Ron's response.

Ron's harsh voice rang in her ears, "He isn't coming home."

Hermione's stomach dropped and Ron continued, "Harry won't be home either. I don't know when they will be and I don't know why. Harry said not to tell you any of this, which is probably why he didn't give me any more details - he knew I'd tell you. Blimey Hermione, I wish I knew more of what was going on. They were talking about making plans, plans for some sort of battle. Lucius died. We can all celebrate that later. It seems that Lucius enacted some sort of arrangements before he died, and that has now left Draco's life a living hell. That's all I know. Harry told me to tell you none of this, and to keep you safe, comfortable and hidden."

Hermione was getting agitated, "Why would I need to stay hidden?"

Ron shrugged, and Hermione's eyes began to wander around the room as she let the thoughts flow freely in her mind.

Back at the manor Draco was still heartbroken, so heartbroken that he was considering giving up….. The second that thought of giving up crossed his mind, he became filled with rage. The anger coursed in his body. Draco stood defiant. Today was the day he would go to battle. Draco would go to battle with Potter. Letting that thought evade him, he went in search of Theo so they could prepare to leave. The boys met quickly and left, off to fight Ex-Death Eaters, hoping that they all came together as planned. If the Ex-Death Eaters didn't come together, the plan would fail. They arrived at the location an hour early so that everyone would be able to get in position at various places. They had sent notice to all the Ex-Death Eaters to meet at an abandoned warehouse to "settle things, once and for all". Draco knew they wouldn't resist the urge, but he also knew that they would come fully prepared. Theo, Harry, and Luna scattered, leaving Draco standing the middle of the warehouse. It was still fifteen minutes until the time Draco designated for them to meet. Five minutes had passed when black smoke wisps began circling around Draco, six people stood in a circle around him.

"You wanted to meet?" Dolohov spoke first.

Draco nodded.

A faceless man spoke, "To what purpose?"

Draco opened his mouth to speak when the faceless man interrupted him, "We are not here for games, child. Seeking your death is the only reason we are here. It is the final stage in our plan for vengeance against your father. He suffered greatly, as should you. You have nothing left now boy, even your woman is with us."

Draco tried to play it off coolly, "What woman?"

Dolohov spoke, "You thought we didn't know? We know all about your secret romance with the woman. She sold you out. Didn't take much either. We offered her riches and she gave you away willingly."

Dolohov pushed a hooded figure forward, "Her….." Draco interjected, pulling his wand, "You're dead."

Dolohov laughed, not even bothering to pull his wand, "You don't have the guts, boy. He yanked the woman back, and ripped her hood off. Dolohov held her head back by the hair and shoved her forward, "Take your bitch." Astoria fell to Draco's knees and Draco looked down at her, tears in her eyes. She mouthed, "I'm sorry." Draco inclined his head to her.

Dolohov spoke again, "She doesn't love you Malfoy. You're too much like your father for that. She'd be better off dead, and don't worry, she was useful to us." Dolohov winked.

"Avada Kedavra," Draco said while pointing his wand directly at Dolohov.

Dolohov's gleeful face quickly turned to one of panic. The light left his eye quickly and his body thumped to the floor. No one moved for two heartbeats and then everyone had their wand pointed at Draco. Draco's only hope was his friend, his friend's wife, and the bloody Gryffindor. Draco felt doomed. Some of the Ex-Death Eaters began to look around, looking confused, Draco resisted the urge to smile. Potter had come through with an incredible Imperio curse. They began to talk amongst themselves, asking why they were here. No one knew, except Draco. They looked at him questioningly. Draco shrugged his shoulders and waited until he saw three shadows approaching. Draco quickly fired two killing curses at two of the Ex-Death Eaters. Theo managed to kill one. All the Ex-Death Eaters' bodies thumped to the floor. Five bodies lay dead in an abandoned warehouse, and then Astoria was left in the corner sobbing. Harry approached her first, "Are you alright?"

She looked terrified, but nodded and spoke with a cracked voice,"I never sold him out. They thought we were in a relationship and I knew he was with Granger. I never sold him out. Please, please don't hurt me. I just want to go home. I have a daughter now. Please, she needs me"

Draco's heart fell, "Astoria, it's clear you had no hand in this disaster. My only regret is not only were you involved when you shouldn't have been, but that you had to witness this on top of all the horrors you shared with them."

Astoria nodded, "Do you need me? Are you okay?"

Harry extended his hand down to Astoria and helped her stand on her wobbly legs, "Yes Greengrass. Go on, go home to your daughter."  
Astoria gave a childlike smile as she tucked her hair behind her ear, "Um, it's actually Longbottom now. I married Neville's brother."

Harry looked shocked, "I didn't even know Neville had a brother!"

Astoria smiled and nodded, "Neville didn't know until about two years ago. Which was long after Robert and I met. Small world, huh?"

Harry nodded.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but if we're done here, Christmas morning is in a few hours. We'd like to be home," Theo said.

Draco nodded, indicating that he reciprocated those feelings. Draco and Theo said a quick goodbye. Theo gave his best sideways grin as he draped his arm across Luna's shoulders and they walked out. Astoria was right on their heels, Draco didn't blame the poor girl. He could only imagine the traumatics she had just been through. Draco used a vanishing spell on the bodies to make them disappear into oblivion. Harry nodded at Draco and they walked out.

Hermione was in the midst of an argument when she heard the door open. She went still.

Ron tried to speak but she quickly pressed her palm against his mouth.

Harry walked around the corner, "Errr, did I walk in on something?"

Hermione's face turned bright red, "Don't be silly. Ron is still a selfish git and I still love Draco. Where is he?"

"Well," Harry began as Hermione's face fell. She could feel the heartbreak coming.

Draco appeared around the corner and Hermione's face instantly lit up, but quickly turned to rage. She rushed over to him, gave him a quick inspection and asked, "are you hurt?"

"No?" Draco said, confused.

Hermione immediately began smacking at him. Draco grabbed both her wrists and smashed his lips against hers. They stayed like this for a moment before ending in a warm embrace of one another's arms.

"Come on Ron, let's leave these two alone to catch up," Harry said, ushering Ron to the door.

Ron made fake gagging noises on his way out and Draco made a point to bump shoulders against him.

Draco kissed Hermione again when they left, with such a passion that it made her tighten in places. Draco pressed his forehead against hers and looked into her eyes as he whispered, "Merry Christmas, baby."

Hermione smiled and placed her hands over her stomach, "What a wonderful Christmas." She looked up at him with her soft brown eyes.

Draco took a step back, "You mean, you…. You're pregnant?"

Hermione could not get the huge grin off her face as she nodded, "I was waiting until Christmas to tell you."

Emotions coursed through Draco's body and thoughts overwhelmed his mind. Draco didn't know what to say. Draco knew, he knew this was the time. He bent down right there in the kitchen and got on one knee…

 _ **THE END**_

* * *

*AUTHOR'S NOTE: An amazing shout-out to Leslie Imbuido for an absolutely amazing and inspiring aesthetic and Spencer Lovegood who gave me the inspiration to keep writing.

It is to you both that I dedicate this story. Pit Love!

* * *

 **If you enjoyed this story, please be sure to review it for the writer who worked so hard. Be sure to check out their fanfiction/Ao3 accounts for more of their works.  
Also, remember to vote!**


End file.
